Call Of Heaven
by tesaria
Summary: Heaven calls, but destiny's holding him back... Jim Hawkins is going to Treasure Planet to set things straight. But when he arrives on the RLS Legacy, things change. Suddenly, his life twists dramatically, calling him down a forbidden road he never thought he'd be permitted to go. But one question haunts him no matter what path he takes: Is this the way to Heaven..?
1. Prologue

**Hello. Yah, I know, horrible summery thing! But hey, it's a shot! So this is my first Fan Fiction, and I've finally put it up! I hope you guys review and comment, cause let me tell you, boy does this story need you guys!**

**These first few chapters aren't that great, but they're important, so yah, bare with me!**

**I also wanted to say a special thanks to Merpme and sultal for their support! They made the stress worth while! **

**Enjoy! Which is likely impossible because I'm an awful writer, but uh, what can I say? There's a first for everything, right?!**

* * *

Heart racing in exhaustion, and legs shaking with effort, she was pulled forward. Her wrist clutched tightly in a boy's hand. Every step felt like a mile, and she wanted desperately to stop.

"Jay please," she gasped, weaving between two people, "Please stop."

The boy stopped, looking back and turning, topping the dark haired girl by nearly four inches. He was a handsome boy, at age thirteen, with sandy blonde hair, and sparkling blue eyes. The curl of his hair surrounded his handsome face, and laid unevenly at the nape of his neck. He smiled down at her, holding both her hands in his. "I'm sorry, so sorry Destiny," he said, breathless himself. His familiar English accent warmed her soul. "I just..." he trailed off, looking down.

Destiny pulled one hand from his grasp and laid it over his. His sensitivity to her and all that she'd gone through touched her, and she could only think of one other person she'd want beside her. But of course, that was impossible, because he was far away by now. She was twelve, but most would never guess. Most thought that she was at least fourteen, possibly fifteen. Destiny was very developed for such a young girl. But she was not only developed physically, but also emotionally.

Most would say that a girl at age twelve needed to enjoy life, and take it one step at a time. They would raise their hands and smile, and say "Go be with your friends. Don't hurry to grow up, stay young while you can; because before you know it, you will wish you were twelve again."

But unlike most twelve year olds, Destiny acted like a seventeen year old. She had been forced to grow up at the young age of eight. Put in charge of raising two younger siblings, and burdened with adulthood.

She looked up into Jay's eyes and whispered, "I know, I know." She pushed a strand of long hair from her pretty face, and placed her hand on his shoulder, "I want to get away too, but I can't run forever."

* * *

Jay gazed down at Destiny, wishing with all his heart that she'd keep going, but at the same time, he longed for time to stop, just so he could have more time with her. She was such a wonderful friend, as was her brother, and he felt it was his duty to protect them; but he'd already failed.

"You're right," he agreed, "Why don't we stop for a break." A large man knocked into his shoulder, and he nearly lost his balance, but managed to stay upright.

Destiny's smile looked almost sad, "You know I can't, Jay," she whispered, "I have to get away from here."

Jay nodded his head sadly, turning back around and walking forward again. Destiny followed closely, her shadow showing up next to his. _Why is life so unfair?_ He questioned himself, feeling beaten.

A large dark shadow fell over his, blotting out the little sunshine. Jay looked up, not realizing how quickly they'd reached the _Black Cave_, the place he'd promised to take Destiny, the place he might see her for the very last time. A large man with a mechanical leg and arm stepped forward, his black hat low, hiding half his face.

Jay stepped back, pulling Destiny with him, but she pushed his arm away. "No. This is right," she said, taking his hand and squeezing it gently.

"Ready lass?" the man asked, his voice low and slurred. Jay didn't trust the man, and he feared Destiny was making a mistake.

"Destiny, please," he pleaded, "Please don't go... I'll protect you! You won't ever have to face that man again. I promise."

The look of longing in her eyes broke Jay's heart. What was propelling her forward so surly? He wanted her to believe him, to stay with him; but Destiny shook her head.

"Jay," she paused before continuing, "I know this is hard for you. It is for me too. You have been such a wonderful friend. And I have one more thing I'd like you to do for me."

The strength he was using to hold back his tears was unbelievable, but he nodded gently. "Anything."

She forced a smile, "Please, find my brother, and make sure he's alright. And when you find him, please give him this." The girl pulled an envelope from the pocket of her worn brown jacket, and handed it to him. Jay placed the letter in his pocket, reminding himself to be extra careful not to lose it. "And this," she then handed him a small slip of paper, "is an address that should help you find him. Will you do this for me, Jay?"

Jay couldn't think of anyone he'd want to help as much as the girl that stood before him, and he took the paper. "Of course."

The man with the metallic hand stayed to the shadows, and when he moved, he surprised Jay, making the boy's eyes flash toward him.

Destiny looked back to Jay, her bright eyes holding his, "Jay look at the sky," she said, turning to the blue abyss. Jay did so, surprised to see stars shimmering in the sky. "See those stars?" he nodded, "Know that when you look at them, wherever I am, I'll be looking at them too."

He looked back down at her. "Promise me you'll never forget me," he pleaded.

She smiled, "How could I? You are one of the two people that can make me laugh." The lovely girl turned toward the large man, and followed him as he walked away. When she'd taken not ten steps, she turned back, "Goodbye, Jay..."

"Bye." The dark word hung in the air, hovering like mist, and Jay wondered if he'd ever see Destiny's smile again.


	2. Destiny

If Hell existed in this galaxy, she'd had a glimpse of it. Where the world was an endless pit, waiting to devour an unsuspecting innocent being. The place where life wasn't hardly worth living. A place she hoped never to return. Fate however, was never kind to her, and seemed to work against her very soul. She was hopeless, and it seemed... without purpose.

But this, no this was different. This was the closest to Heaven she ever believed she'd reach. In a sense anyway. It's sails glimmered in the morning sunshine, a golden dust sparkling off the bottom of every sail. Yes, this was her chance to live once again.

As she stood before the RLS Legacy, she breathed in the scent of the wild winds, her sharp senses taking in every sweet refreshing breath blissfully. Her feet brought her aboard, and she snapped back to reality. This wasn't brand new to her, no it definitely wasn't; but she loved it more each time she had the chance to go.

Her radiant eyes searched the ship for one familiar face that she had been waiting to see. All around her, different species bustled about, loading the cargo for setting sail. The captain, although she wasn't sure who that was yet, seemed to be nowhere in sight. She ducked as a tall figure swung a box over her head and walked on as if he hadn't even known she was there. _Typical! _

Letting out a sigh, she descended the stairs into the galley. Perhaps she'd find who she was looking for there. She heard humming as she neared the bottom, and her lips curled into a grin. Yes, this was who she'd been looking for!

Brushing back a string of long dark hair, she peeked into the room the song was coming from. Having her assumptions proved correct, she slid inside all the way and stood at the door. "All the way down to cooking you've come to, Silver?" she asked, breaking the silence.

The large cook twirled around, mechanical hand clicking with the movement. She beamed at him. He was just as she'd last seen him! Only the apron added a new, less "in charge" look. He still wore the golden hoop on his left ear, still had one mechanical arm, leg, and head piece, plus his one eye. Every robotic piece on the right side.

"Why..." he faltered in astonishment. Silver stared at her for the longest moment, taking her in from head to toe. "Well if t'isn't you. Oh my stars! Y'er all grow up!"

Pacing into the kitchen and leaning on a counter, she raised one eye brow. "Yup, it's me Silver. But you don't have to act like I've changed drastically in seven months."

Silver smiled, "But yah have lass! I never forget anythin' about yah. And this is new to me."

She rolled her eyes dramatically, "That's it? No... I missed you? Or... how've you been?" Really, in all the time it had been since they'd last seen each other, he couldn't even say hi?

"Ah, sorry," he walked over and patted her back gently. "It's good to have yah back lass."

"So, if I've changed so much Silver, what's different?" she had to know, jumping onto the counter and swinging her legs to the side as he moved.

Silver moved back to the soup he'd been making, and changed his mechanical hand into a knife, and started chopping ingredients. "Well," he began, and she saw the motion of a name forming on his lips before his voice could say it out loud.

She slammed her hand down on the counter, glaring at him coldly, "Excuse me!" she hissed. Never, _never_, did she want him to use her first name! It was like an insult to her now. She needed to start fresh after her life changed, and he knew that.

He glanced at her upset expression that she had given him many times when he'd messed up, "Sorry lass." Starting again, he said, "Well, _Destiny_..." he looked her way for approval. When she nodded, he continued, "The new piercings sure changed things."

Watching him, Destiny moved her hands up to her ears and felt her fairly new hoops, then up to the studs beside them. She liked her new earrings. They added character.

Silver went on, "And yah look taller..."

"Five three."

"Not any fatter, that's for sure!"

"Twenty one and a half inches around my waist," she informed him, "My belt fits around my head." It was true. She was a good size; because she certainly didn't want to carry around any extra weight then was necessary.

He nodded, "And yer lookin better each time I see yah!" he added without glancing her way, "And those eyes, they just keep gettin brighter and bluer each time I see yah..."

Grinning, she jumped off the counter and waved at Silver, then hurried to the deck. She'd seen a launch many times before, but still loved them all the same, and didn't want to miss this one when the time arrived. She also wanted to find one more familiar face. When Destiny reached the top of the stairs and emerged on deck, her eyes scanned the crew as they always did. Of course, she recognized most of them. Silver had been with the same crew for a while. There was Mr. Snuff, Scroop, Onus, and many others she recognized quickly. But she was looking for the one person she got along with best, also the only other girl besides herself. Lexi.

Her name was actually Alexis, but Destiny preferred Lexi. She was a small figure, with shoulder length dirty blond hair, and a long beautiful horse tail that swished at her feet. Her frame was frail looking, but her large hazel eyes made her seem sure, and her long horse-like ears laid back on her head, giving her an err of authority. She was never in one place for very long; she just couldn't sit still! Unlike Destiny, Lexi had a dark complexion. Her skin was very tanned and matched her hazel eyes.

Eyes scanning the ship, Destiny heard an unfamiliar voice, and her head snapped toward it naturally.

A feline looking woman stood in front of a man with canine features. Behind the feline, stood a tall rock man, dressed in a red suit. The woman, which Destiny had already distinguished as the captain, was wearing a blue uniform, and had short hair that was in perfect position. "Ahh, Doctor Doppler, I presume?" she was saying to the canine.

Only then did Destiny notice the boy that stood behind the doctor. He looked to be close to her age. She suspected he was the doctor's companion. He had dark brown hair that was shaved on the bottom half of his head, except for the rat tail that stuck out the back. Long bangs draped over the sides of his face, and he wore a baggy tan shirt that was neatly tucked into his pants and secured with a belt. The black jacket he wore seemed a little crazy to her however, seeing as it certainly wasn't cold! But... he was cute. That she couldn't deny!

Becoming bored of the new additions to the crew, Destiny drew her fancy quellazaire, lit the cigarette with the small lighter that stayed in her pocket, and brought it to her lips. It was white with a red ring around the end, and a small silver design up the sides. Letting the smoke billow around her head in a cloud, she unconsciously flipped her hair over her shoulder, and exposed a sideways grin.

* * *

Shifting positions, Jim rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the doctor, who was making a fool of himself. Instead, he looked across the deck at the crew who were bustling about to and fro, loading cargo. Some of them looked okay, while others seemed to have a permanent frown. His eyes moved upward to catch the light bouncing off of the solar sails that were still tied up. _This is cool! _

Jim was glad he'd been able to come. Although he wasn't exaltedly thrilled to have the doctor with him, he kind of accepted it. It wasn't like he'd spend much time with him anyway. And it wasn't that he disliked the doctor, he just wasn't fond of his weird behaviour and sense of humor. Jim was a bit more serious, and didn't really say so much. He found sometimes it was better to listen.

The night before Jim left Montresser, his mom had been so concerned. He'd tried to ignore it. He knew he would be fine, but didn't say anything to stop her from being worried. If he would have fought with her to leave him alone, she would have been hurt. And lord knows how much he'd hurt her already, by simply doing the one thing he loved. Solar surfing.

Why did she have to reject his reasoning? Wasn't it clear? Plain as day! Solar surfing made Jim feel free! Which was one thing that he seemed to get robbed of at the Inn. _Why doesn't she understand that I love it? _A dark thought crossed his mind, _Because she's afraid I'll leave her just like _him_. Afraid I'll take off on my solar surfer and never come back. _He sighed, bowing his head, because the truth was, it had crossed his mind more than once. He didn't want to leave her like _him_, but sometimes he thought if he left, he could escape the darkness of a troubled mother.

No, Jim wasn't sad _he_ was gone. In fact, he was better off without _him_! He didn't need _him_, and it didn't hurt anymore. Right? He was fine on his own... wasn't he? Jim tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his heart. The feeling of abandonment. Instead, he looked the ship over more closely.

Movement by the stairs caught his eye, and he swung his head toward it. A girl was standing there, watching the crew. Jim guessed she was part of it. Her appearance gave it away. She wore a light brown shirt that sat just above her belly button, with white three quarter sleeves. Black leggings covered her legs, with a pair of shorts over top. An interesting outfit, but she was a pirate after all. What more should he expect? On her wrists she wore white bands that were twisted around neatly, making it impossible to see where she'd tied them. She had long brown hair that was almost perfectly straight, and reached down below her hips. Around the top of her head sat a teal bandanna. A silver whoop, and beside it, a stud decorated both her ears; and in one hand, she held a cigarette stick. Quickly, Jim was intrigued by her eyes. They were large, a lovely bright blue. But he raised his eyebrow as he tried to make out her pupil. The blue in her eyes was so bright, only a shadow remand where there would normally have been a black pupil. Almost as if her eyes were glowing... or sightless.

Jim noticed instantly that she suited that saying, 'she's got legs up to her neck'!

She was... charming.

Suddenly the girl was joined by another. The new girl had horse ears and tail. _Different, but cool._ They exchanged words which Jim was too far away to extinguish, then they started to walk away; and soon they were out of sight, hidden amongst the crew.

"May I introduce Jim Hawkins," The doctor's voice saying his name snapped Jim back to reality, and he looked back at the captain, who's name he'd caught as Amelia. "Jim you see," Delbert went on, as the captain's eyes narrowed, "Is the boy who found the treasure-"

"Doctor, please!" Amelia interrupted, seizing the doctor's mouth. Jim followed her narrowed eyes to where a large four armed alien glared at them and grunted before moving on. Releasing Delbert's mouth, she added, "I'd like a word with you in my state room."

* * *

**This chapter was kinda an introduction, so excuse the boring parts (Which was a lot. But you know). I just wanted to get a few important details out there for the future of my story. I would be eternally grateful if you guys tell me what you think, and what you liked! Like I said before, I'm new to all this! **


	3. Saving The Heartache

**A new chapter has arrived! This one is a bit better, hopefully... But I did take the opportunity to introduce my OCs personalities a bit better.**

* * *

"You haven't?"

Swinging around into the bird's nest, Destiny plopped herself down beside her friend. "No, I have." she insisted, "I just never thought you would."

Lexi grinned, "Are you kidding me? I've always wanted to go to a bar! Did you know that was the first time I've ever smoked!?"

Destiny chuckled, smiling, "Yah, I guessed that much." she looked over at Lexi and narrowed her eyes, "Did you like it?"

"Well..." she hesitated, glancing away, "It was okay I guess..."

"It made you gauge, right?"

"Yup!" Lexi screwed up her face, "How do you like that crap?!"

Destiny laughed, taking the quellazaire from her pocket, "It took me forever to like it." she admitted, lighting the end of the cigarette and placing it between her teeth, "But I wanted to do it. You know, Silver smokes a pipe, and I thought that was kinda weird. But I liked the cigarette."

"I don't see the difference." Lexi muttered, making a face at the cigarette stick.

"Well my friend," the captain's voice sounded off the boat in a clear echo, and the two girls looked over the side of the bird's nest. The tall feline stood near the wheel, where Mr. Turnbuckle was standing. Behind her, the rock man stood, and to her side, the doctor leaned over the edge. "Are we ready to raise this creaking tub?" she addressed the sturdy grey man.

"My pleasure captain," he saluted her, then raising his voice, he shouted, "All hands to stations!"

In the bird's nest, the girls huddled down lower. Destiny blew out a puff of smoke, smiling. This time she'd let the others do the work. She wanted to enjoy the take off!

"Loose all solar sails! Heave up the braces!"

The gravity disappeared, and Destiny grasped the nests edge, her knuckles turning white, as did Alexis. She looked over the edge to see how everyone else was. Destiny's sharp eyes spotted the captain rising, keeping her poster amazingly, along with her first mate. The doctor however, didn't seem to know what was going on, and he was floating on his back, making a relaxing pose.

Destiny looked past them, and saw the crew rising as well, most of them holding onto something to keep steady. The boy she'd seen earlier was rising as well, looking a bit surprised.

"Mr. Snuff, engage artificial gravity!" the captain shouted. Mr. Snuff, a large cream alien, saluted her, then turned and closed the valve.

The doctor landed with a crash, while the captain and first mate landed gracefully. "South by South West Mr. Turnbuckle, heading 2-1-0-0."

"Aye captain, heading 2-1-0-0."

"Full speed, Mr. Arrow, if you please." Amelia said, looking straight ahead importantly.

The sails raised above them as the boat worked its way upward. "Take her away!"

Shoving her quellazaire back in her pocket, Destiny braced herself and glanced at Lexi. She was sitting up to see the view. _Idiot! You'll be blown off the boat!_ "Lexi!" she hissed above the rising wind, pulling her down, "Hold on!" Lexi obeyed, nestling close to Destiny's side, eyes gleaming.

The boat lurched forward, sails filling out. Destiny's heart drummed in her ears and she couldn't help but beam. She loved sailing! It was like part of her.

Beside her, Lexi pushed forward and looked out. Destiny followed her lead and watched the Orcus Galacticus fly by, their orange and blue colors filling the sky, and casting lovely shapeless shadows across the ship. Oh how this attracted her! Every little movement they made seemed to go according to her heart beat, and she stared blissfully out and breathed in their smell with excitement! As the moment infolded her under its wing, Destiny closed her eyes and let the wind blow gently through her long hair. Her spirits soared as they always did. This was where she belonged.

"Hey look!" Lexi's voice interrupted the moment, but Destiny opened her eyes anyway and followed her gaze. She grinned. Silver was making a fool of himself! He stood in front of the new captain, removing his hat.

"Ah, 'tis a grand day for sailing captain... And look at yah! You're as trim and as bonny as a sloop with new sails and fresh coat of paint!" he observed, obviously trying to flatter her.

But captain Amelia would have none of it! "You can keep that kind of flim- flammery for your space port floozies Silver!" she said, and Silver's face expression changed from happy to disappointed.

Morph mimicked Amelia beside Silver, his little pink body transforming into her miniature. "Space port floozy! Space port floozy - Ahh!" he exclaimed, before Silver captured him under his hat and placed it on his head.

"You cut me to the quick capin'," he objected, "I speaks notin' but me heart at all times!"

"And, by the way," Amelia added, narrowing her eyes, "isn't that _your_ cabin boy, aimlessly footling about in those shrouds?"

Destiny looked over toward the shrouds and spotted the boy staring into space with exhilaration. She smiled knowing how he felt.

Silver gestured toward the boy, looking for words to explain, "A moment to the aberration cap'n, soon to be addressed." he assured her, "Jimbo!" the boy swung around to face Silver, "I got two new friends I'd like yah to meet!"

Destiny stopped listening then, and turned around to laugh with Lexi. It looked like Silver had already given the boy a nick name. 'Jimbo', so she assumed his name was Jim. Likely short for James, or Jim-Bob. But James seemed much more sophisticated.

"He sure knows how to get himself embarrassed!" she giggled.

She was right. Silver was never much good at being polite, and his attempts always failed. Destiny smiled and rubbed her chin, "Yah, that's for sure." she agreed, "But don't say that when he's around!" she warned, "He'll rip a strip off your back!"

"I know." Lexi said, ears perking up, "After all, he's _my_ captain!"

"Yah." Destiny knew she had to obey Amelia's orders, but if it came to loyalty, Silver had hers like the sky had the clouds! She looked up to him, even though she voiced her opinion clearly, and sometimes rejected his.

"Hey, Lex! Destin!"

The girls exchanged knowing looks before looking over the edge of the bird's nest. "What do you want, Dolly?!" Destiny called.

"Come on down!"

"Why?!" Lexi shouted back, "If you're looking for food, go get it yourself, Dolton!"

Dolton looked back, his face creased with friskiness and green eyes gleaming. His flame colored hair spiked down and around his face, looking more frizzy than usual.

Destiny grinned at him, "Nice hair!"

"Hey!" he objected, "Come down here and tell be how dumb it looks face to face, Destin!"

It was official: he wanted them to come down, and he'd stand there all day if he had to.

Rolling their eyes, the girls climbed down from the nest and swung onto the deck. His grin spread from ear to ear. Dolton was two years older than them, making him sixteen, and he was about five inches taller than Destiny, seven inches taller than Lexi. But size didn't matter. Destiny could play this guy like a worm on a hook! He really liked her, she knew it, but didn't let it get to her. It didn't matter to her, because she wasn't interested in him that way. He was from Montresser, and the only one on this ship who was completely human; except for the new boy. At least, so far Destiny hadn't seen anything inhuman about him, not that she'd paid much attention.

"Sooooo?" Lexi asked, waiting for him to explain.

But Dolton just shrugged, "I donno."

She rolled her eyes dramatically, crossing her arms in front of her chest, tail whipping back and forth. "Seriously?! Come on Dolton, there has to be _some_ reason we had to come down!"

"Oh yah..." Dolton murmured, rubbing his chin mockingly, "Destin was going to tell me how dumb my hair looked face to face."

Destiny grinned, placing her hands on her hips. He came toward her and pulled her against him. She just let him, let him think she really cared for a moment, "Oh Dolly," she purred, "Your hair is awfully dumb looking." He smiled, and Destiny caught Lexi's eye, and winked.

"You really think so?" he asked, playing with her hair.

"Oh yes." She insisted, "It looks just as awful as the rest of you!" Destiny pushed him away, "Get out of here looser." She mocked, smiling. Dolton still thought she liked him, but that was okay, she would keep playing him.

He chuckled and raised his hands as if in defeat, "Okay, okay, I'm going!" he said, turning around and flipping his hair as he jogged toward the galley.

Lexi came up beside Destiny, frowning playfully, "Yah, he is a looser!" Destiny turned to her and smiled, adjusting her shirt. "So," Lexi added, "You going to keep letting him think you might like him?"

"Hey," Destiny shrugged, "I have experience, I'm good at it." It was true. She always had boys on her tail. She just never let them get to her. Silver always said, that was one thing he liked about her: She could be a real deceiving devil! She'd let them think she really cared, with no effort at all, because they always assumed they had her under their wing as soon as she said something to them; then she'd leave them hanging. Hah! But what she was really doing, was saving them the heart ache. She didn't want to end up like her parents, and she cared enough about them to keep them out of her life, before she ruined theirs.

Destiny stood leaning on the ships rim, watching the new boy. He was swabbing the deck, a job she refused to do most of the time. He didn't know she was there, for she stood in the shadows, and stayed very still. She had decided it would be good to have an idea of who they were dealing with.

Jim looked across the boat to a place that Destiny could not see from her position, but she didn't dare try. "What are you looking at, weirdo?" came a familiar voice, followed by another,

"Yeah, weirdo!" Destiny could see Jim looked a bit shocked, almost as if he was thinking the exact opposite. That's when she heard an eerie _hiss_. Scroop, she knew even before he descended down the shrouds and approached the boy.

The spider drew himself up, "Cabin boy'sss should learn to mind their own bussssinesssss!" he hissed threateningly. Destiny had the mind to laugh out loud, but she remained quiet. She knew Scroop was mad, and that was the funny part. He got mad so easy!

So... Jim was a cabin boy. She watched as he glanced around, grinning. "Why, got something to hide, bright eyes?" Oh no. That was where he went wrong. _Idiot! You don't want to make it worse!_ But it was too late. Scroop's eyes widened with the insult, and then narrowed again as he seized Jim's jacket and lifted him off the ground. The boy dropped the mop and struggled against Scroop as he was lifted to eye level with the large spider. Destiny shook her head. What had he gotten himself into? By now, others were gathering around to see what was going on. But still, no one saw her hiding in the shadows. She tried to calm herself down. _Jim is getting what he deserves for his stupidity_, she told herself.

"Maybe your ears don't work, sssso well." Scroop growled, his voice cold.

"Yah," Jim agreed to Destiny's surprise, then added, "Too bad my noise works just fine!" Idiot!

"Why you impudent little-" _Slam!_ In a heartbeat, Jim was pinned against the mast, struggling vainly, the crew cheering Scroop on. Destiny held her breath, waiting for Scroop to do something. "Any last words, cabin boy?" he hissed, raising his claw under the boy's chin.

_Oh come on Scroop! You'll get yourself in trouble!_ She wanted to yell, and was about to step out of hiding when Silver arrived.

The cyborg fastened his robotic hand around Scroop's claw and pulled it away from Jim's throat, "Mr. Scroop," he said, taking a bite of a purp he held in the other hand, "You ever see what happens to a fresh purp, when you squeeze, _real hard_?!" his metal hand twisted the spider's claw, and he squealed, dropping Jim to the deck. Mr. Arrow appeared then, hands behind his back, and that's when Destiny left.

When Silver appeared in the galley, she had made herself busy pealing the potatoes that had been left half unpeeled. She looked up at his blank expression and cleared her throat loudly to gain his attention. He looked her way and smiled, then grunted as he sat himself down across from her and picked up a knife and potato.

"Soooo?" Destiny asked impatiently, "What happened up there anyway?"

Silver didn't look up from his work, and his metallic had moved swiftly over the potato, detaching the skin from it. "You should know lass." he then looked up at her for a moment, "Yah was there."

She smiled deviously, "Yup. Noticed, huh? You must have been the only one."

He chuckled, "I never miss yah. Yer eyes glow brighter than t'stars." A peel fell to the floor, "How much did yah see?"

"I left when Mr. Tuff appeared."

"Ahh," he sighed knowingly, "Mr. Arrow." his eye brow raised higher on his forehead as he looked up at her, "Make sure yah don't fer'get his name lass," he warned, "We wants them to trust us." Destiny sighed and opened her mouth to bite back, but he swept on, "Not much I'd have t'say. He straightened things out."

"And what of the boy?" she asked, beginning to lose interest, and letting her knife slide carelessly under the peel.

"Jimbo?"

"Yah..."

Silver sighed, "Swabbin' the deck I hope. Left Morph t'watch him." he looked up at her in consideration. "Maybe yah want t'help the lad..?"

Destiny's head snapped up, "No!" she protested, "I will not!" His smile just made her madder. He knew she hated swabbing that damn deck! She jumped to her feet, dropping the potato on his lap and stormed up the stairs muttering.

The sky was a deep blue when Destiny arrived on deck. It's pink and turquoise colors mingled together dreamily. She made a quick check of the seemingly deserted deck to see who was all up there. No one. Well, no one except for that boy. He was running the mop over the wood in a pattern. His eyes were cast down, and his shoulders slumped. She let a little pity seep though her hard shell, seeing the depression written on his sleeve. Then, as quickly as she'd let it in, it disappeared, and she raked her eyes over him with no compassion. What did it matter to her if he was upset? She'd been sad many times, but she didn't wear her emotions on her sleeve! It was an act of weakness, and that she was determined to never show.

Turning on her heel, Destiny slipped down the stairs to the crew courters, and collapsed in her hammock.


	4. Half A Heart

**Silverfox8 (Guest): I've answered your question at the end of the chapter. :)**

* * *

Morph flittered around Jim's feet as he moved steadily, mopping the ship deck. He paused as the little pink blob came eye level with him, "Well," he stared, wiping his hot brow, "This has been fun day, huh? Making new friends, like that spider psycho?"

Morph turned into a miniature mock of the spider and mimicked what Jim had said, "Spider psycho! Spider psycho!"

He chuckled, "A little uglier," he commented. Morph hid his face then flashed out with his best horrifying face, letting out an evil cackle.

"Pretty close."

Silver appeared then, carrying a pot of waste, "Well, up here for an hour and the deck's still in one piece!" he sighed as if in relief as he dumped the pot over the edge of the ship.

Glancing up at him, Jim fumbled for words to thank him for helping him, "Um, look, I uh... What you did... " he exhaled deeply, deciding the easiest way was to just get it over with, "Thanks."

He looked over at Jim, "Didn't yer pap ever teach yah to pick yer fights a bit more carefully?" Jim looked away frowning, wishing with all his heart he could just forget. Silver's voice broke the awkward silence, "Your father's not the teachin' sort?"

Jim ducked his head bitterly, "No." he said bluntly, turning around so his back faced the cyborg, "He was more the... taking-off-and-never-coming-back... sort." Leaning the mop against the ship's rim, Jim leaned over the edge and gazed out at the open stars. Silver appeared by his side.

"Oh, sorry lad."

Stepping back from the rim, Jim shrugged, "Hey, it's no big deal. I'm doing just fine." He curled over the edge once more, a shiver running up and down his spine.

"Is that so?" Silver asked, almost in a mocking tone, but Jim wasn't even listening. "Well," he went on, snapping the boy's attention toward him, "Since the capin' put you in my charge, like it or not, I'll be poudin' a few skills into that thick head of yers to keep you out of trouble!" he tapped his large fingers against Jim's forehead, who swatted them away defensively,

"What?"

"From now on I'm not lettin' you out of me sight!"

"You can't do- "

"You won't so much as eat, sleep, or scratch your bum without my say- so!"

"Don't do me any favours!" Jim flared. He acted as if he was a work horse!

His huge hands wrapped around the boy mockingly, and he patted one hand against his chest, "Oh you can be sure of that, my lad. You can be sure of that!"

That night, in his hammock, sleep would not come. Jim tossed and turned, gripping his head between his fists, trying to hold back thoughts of the devil that seemed to rule his every move. He felt like he bore his shadow. Jim was becoming a disgrace to his mother, with his devilish acts, and stupid stunts. But every time he rode his solar surfer, he felt he could escape his dark world, and be free for a moment. He wanted to never see _his_ face in his mind, to never hear _his_ name, and never look his mother in the eye. If he did, Jim was afraid he'd see _him_ as his reflection in her eyes, afraid he'd see the pain he'd caused her, the wounds he'd left engraved in her clear gaze.

He wanted to forget.

* * *

Smoke flittered upward and circled her face. It billowed from her nose and mouth like stars exploding over a dark sky. Destiny breathed in sharply, inhaling the fumes of the cigar so that she could savour its flavour. Lexi stood beside her, gazing over the edge of the boat and leaning on the rim. Destiny was leaning on her elbow which rested on the side of the boat. With her free hand, she pulled the cigarette from her mouth and let more smoke pour out.

Lexi looked toward her, "Do you think of Silver as your captain, or - "

"Of course," Destiny interrupted, fixing her steady blue gaze on her friend.

She looked away, leaning further over the side, "No, I mean..." she hesitated, "Is he more like... a father to you?"

Destiny nearly choked, mid inhale, and coughed. When she had finally gained control of herself, she adjusted her turquoise bandana strap. She leaned forward to look Lexi in the eyes. When she was looking at her, she whispered, "_Never_." then stepped back, her face shadowed, and eye brows low. Silver could never be her father. She never wanted another father. _Never_! If there was another way for beings to reproduce, the world would be better off if there was no such thing as marriage. Then there could be no abandonment, no running away. But, if others wanted to go through that deathly course, go ahead. But not Destiny. No, she would never get married, never, _ever_, fall in love.

The look on Lexi's face told her that her voice may have held too much regretful bitterness. Destiny felt bad for making her look so sad, but she kept it buried deep. her pride was never far below the surface, and as always, it was quick to come out. She couldn't even say sorry.

Destiny knew that her friend was really trying to find some comfort. She felt like they shared lives during sailing, and so what was Destiny's could be offered to her as well. Not in a bad way, she just wanted to be close. And if Destiny thought of Silver as a father, then there was a chance she'd be offered the same. And boy, did she know how much Lexi desired a father. But it was the truth, Destiny didn't want another father. As far as she was concerned, Destiny only had three people that really cared about her. One of which she still had contact with. Silver.

As memories filled her mind, she reached up and clutched her necklace. It was half a heart, made of jade crystals. Three thick silver strands wove around it, then around her neck, connecting together on the other side, making the necklace permanent. There was no undoing, the half heart was to never come off. She was born with it. Where she came from, the planet Jadehaven, everyone was born with one. Without it, babies never survived. It was as if the necklace was a heart outside their chest. It kept their eyes open. Kept them _breathing_. Kept them _alive_.

Once, her necklace had been whole. But when a troubled time arose, she had made the decision to give half of it away. For at that time, someone else needed it more than she did.

Perhaps that split second decision she'd made at the age of one; a small, mindless child, had made her what she was now. Half, caring and beautiful... and half dark, and uncompassionate. A girl... with half a heart.

* * *

Jim's heart beat drummed in his ears and his eyes felt droopy. All effort had drained from his bones, and his head felt hazy. He tried to force his eyes open longer and pushed his hands across the smooth surface of a large bowl that probably weighed more than half as much as he did. The cloth in his fingers rolled up with the clumsiness of his movements that were becoming less and less effective on the dirty dish.

Why did he have to work so late? Couldn't he just go to bed at the same time as everyone else on the ship? His tired eyes searched for the clock, and when he was finally able to focus them, the hands read _7:41 pm._ It wasn't late? Jim looked down at the bowl in his hands, the colours mingling together, in and out of focus.

All the work Silver had promised had simply been kept, and Jim was wearing out after four solid days of long, nonstop work and sleepless nights. Every night, he would lay wide awake, no matter how tired he was.

He would stay awake to prevent the dreams of _him_. Jim was afraid he would see _his _face, and _his _shadow. After the first night on the RLS Legacy, the nightmare of _his _shadow breaking away from _his_ back haunted Jim. Three times the dream repeated itself that same night. The shadow broke away from_ his _back and chased Jim. And every time, Jim would run into a wall, or a dark corner where there was no escape. He would look back at the shadow who would be a few strides from reaching him. It's mouth open in a silent scream, and it's arms stretched out toward him... an almost devilish grin deepening the shadow's shade from grey to black. As if it was about to win. Just as a cat cornered its prey.

But because of his lack of sleep, Jim was finding it harder and harder to keep up with Silver's orders. Even though he wanted to please the old cyborg, his speed had decreased majorly.

Suddenly, every ounce of strength left him, and his face drained of color. He could hardly keep his head from tipping over. Finally, Jim gave into his sleepless battle, and his head rested on the bowl. _Just for a minute. _He told himself, as the world collapsed around him into blackness.

* * *

Crossing her arms over her chest, Destiny watched Silver drape his coat over Jim's shoulders. The unconscious boy didn't even stir, and she watched the cyborg ascend the stairs. She had neatly hidden herself from her mentors view, in the deep shadows of the dark room. Her eyes glowed as she gazed at the boy, not a single dark lash flickered. How small he looked. How innocent, and perfect he looked. Like a baby sleeping in its mother's arms.

She frowned, but her feet would not move away from her hiding spot. Destiny tried to pull herself away. She didn't want to watch him. Didn't want to watch innocence. Someone who had what she would never have.

Pressing her eyes closed and pulling herself toward the stairs, she fled to the deck, not looking back. When she reached the top, she sprinted forward, sudden tears fleeing her eyes and racing down her checks. Destiny _never_ cried. What she was doing, wasn't crying for all she had lost. For she hadn't lost anything. At least not anything she wanted back, right? But there was something she had lost, and needed back like the fish needed water, like the angels needed wings.

But she was angry. Angry at herself, angry at the boy. That damn boy! Why did he have to be here? Why was she mad at him? Why?

_Slam! _

Suddenly, Destiny was jerked to a halt against a warm body, and hands wrapped around her. She struggled against them, kicking and hitting, but the hands just tightened their grip. Was the ship under attack? She fought to free herself, and a hand shoved her head toward the sky. When her eyes focused, she could make out familiar green eyes looking into her own. Dolton.

"Hey Destin!" he muttered, not loosening his death hold, "Cool it. It's just me." he added, pressing his hands tighter against her back.

Destiny glared at him. "Let me go." she said coldly.

Dolton smiled, "Do I have to? I could hold you forev - "

"Dolton!" Destiny interrupted, "Let go of me!" she screeched, shoving him away. She was not in the mood to fool around.

He gave her a hurt look.

"Oh don't give me that, Dolton." she demanded, adjusting her shirt.

"What did I do?" he asked, "You're the one who ran into me."

Now he was just making excuses! "Shut up and get out of my way!" Destiny fumed, pushing past him, "And leave me alone!"

She stalked up to the shrouds and whisked up them to the birds nest. When she was finally away from anyone who would ask questions, away from anyone who made her seem black, Destiny shrunk down to the wooden floor of the bird's nest.

Her heart vibrated in her chest, and her jaw clenched tightly together. Her hands balled up into fists, and her eyes darted one way, and then the other. She was ready to fight. Ready to fight the devil himself, with the same cold wildness he possessed.

With the half of her heart that wasn't there.

* * *

**So this chapter wasn't too eventful, but it was hopefully okay, and interesting to a point...**

**Silverfox8 (Guest): First of all, I LOVE YOU! I've been waiting for someone to have something to say or ask about my story! Great question! Okay, so Destiny actually isn't a human. She's an alien, if you want to be specific, she's a Jadehavian. Basically, she has unusual eyes, (as you may have noticed) that are different from human eyes. No pupils, very bright blue, etc. Her eyes are actually more then just unnatural, but that will be revealed as my story progresses. Hope that clears things up for you, and if not, ask anything else, and I'll do my best to explain in an earthly way. :D And thank you for the complement! **


	5. Two Girls, Two Personalities

**Okay, so I have finally gotten to the part where Jim and Destiny meet. Hopefully it turned out to a point... And I've added some more Lexi in there.**

* * *

When her anger had seized to the point that she could walk around calmly, Destiny descended the shrouds back to the deck. No one was there. _Good_. She just wanted to be alone. Inhaling deeply through her noise, Destiny leaned over the side of the boat, and gazed out into endless space. She watched the stars reflections dance off of the side of the ship, and the colors spread over the deck as the hours pasted. How long had she been standing there? _Whatever, _it didn't matter.

It felt good to be alone, to have time to think. When was the last time she'd given herself the time to remember all the good things? A long time. Destiny had never enjoyed time to herself, because it seemed that she never could recall good. Horrid, evil, was all she could seem to remember. How long had it been since she'd thought of her brother? Not too long. She usually found herself picturing what he would say in different situations. Her sister? Not long enough! Her sister had always been jealous of Destiny, even though she didn't understand why.

_Smash! _Destiny twirled around at the sudden sound, unaware of the water that had been spilt, and she crashed to the floor, landing on her back. Once her vision cleared, she looked up into a pair of concerned pale blue eyes.

* * *

Jim gazed down at the girl, feeling awful for being so clumsy and spilling the bucket of water he'd just brought up. He hadn't meant to trip on the last step, but it was just his luck!

When she looked up, Jim swallowed hard, hoping she hadn't been hurt. Her eyes were like safaris, blue as the brightest pool of crystal clear water. Her dark hair was spread around her head in a spiral, and her lips were gaping in shock. She had high cheek bones, like the woman on the front of magazines, and a perfectly upturned nose.

How could a girl like this be real? She looked fake! Like the kind of girl every boy had pictured in their minds. Jim didn't know what to do. Was he supposed to help her, or leave her be? Should he touch her? She looked so fragile she might break in his hands.

Suddenly, her shocked expression changed as if she had finally realized what had happened. Her eye brows lowered, and her lips curved into a frown, she muttered, "What the hey?"

* * *

"What the hey?!" Destiny repeated. She glared up at the boy who was standing over her. Jim. This was the first time she'd been anywhere near him.

He looked down at her, expressionless, except for his eyes which betrayed his concern. "Uh," he extended a hand hesitantly toward her.

Destiny snorted, refusing his help, and pushed herself to her feet. As she dusted a few stray water beads off, she was aware of the boy that stood in front of her. He was at least three inches taller than her, and likely a year or so older. But she didn't care. When she finally allowed herself to looked at him properly, she realized how handsome he was. He had broad shoulders, a thin waist, and a nose that was slightly upturned. Cute.

When he just stood there staring, Destiny became inpatient and cleared her throat loudly. That seemed to snap him back to reality. He quickly extended his hand once more.

"I'm Jim." he mumbled.

"Yah," Destiny smiled forcefully, "I know."

Jim looked embarrassed, and he pulled back his hand. "Oh."

Destiny rolled her eyes and extended her hand in the same gesture, "Destiny, if you must know." she introduced herself.

Jim reluctantly took her hand. Unexpectedly, a hot rush flowed from his fingers into Destiny's entire body, and her heart pounded so loud, she was afraid she'd lose it! She ripped her hand away, bringing it quickly back to her side. Jim looked a bit shocked, but he said nothing about her abrupt retreat.

_What is wrong with me!_ she cursed herself under her breath. She glanced down at the soaked floor and smiled, turning back to Jim. "So this is how you wash floors at home?" she joked, "Does your dog help?"

His face turned red, but Destiny hardly saw in the dim starlight. "Uh, no." he muttered, "I just tri-"

Destiny waved him off, "Save your breath." she said, walking past the astonished boy. It didn't matter what had happened.

Once she was out of sight, Destiny looked down at her hand. Why had she felt so hot? What the hell had made her heart burn?

* * *

_She smiled._

_He watched her fall in tune with the music, her feet dancing over the floor and her eyes radiant. Leaning on the door frame, his smile grew to match hers. How quickly her mood swung. One moment, she's crying, the next, laughing. Then suddenly she's angry, and then... she smiles. That beautiful, flawless smile. _

* * *

Jim watched the place the girl had disappeared. _Destiny_. Hitting himself in the forehead, Jim cursed himself for being so clumsy. It wasn't really a big deal, why did he care? It was a stupid mistake, but it only blended in with all the others.

Well, the water was all over the floor anyway, so all he had to do now was scrub. Why did Silver have to make him look so stupid? Every passing crew member looked down their nose and disregarded him because he was on the floor. It was like the cyborg was trying to annoy him.

Sighing, Jim reached for the brush and began scrubbing.

"Having fun cabin boy?"

Jim jumped, his heart speeding up. "Whoa!" He looked up to a girl that was standing over him. It wasn't Destiny. This girl was shorter, and had horse features. The same girl he'd seen talking to Destiny. He exhaled, holing a hand to his chest. "Don't sneak up on someone like that!"

She smiled, "Did I scare you?"

"No." Jim said quickly, "I was just - err... surprised."

"Uh-hum." she grinned, knowingly. Kneeling down beside him, she stared at him until he became uncomfortable.

"What do you want?" he muttered.

She blinked, "Having fun?"

Jim rolled his eyes, "Yah. It's the biggest thrill of my life!" he raised his voice sarcastically. "What do you think?" he added, his voice returning to normal, only with a hint of annoyance.

"I think that's a job Destiny would never do."

"Who in their right mind would?" When she gave him a, 'Obviously you', look, he added, "If they weren't forced to."

They were silent for a while. The only sound was the brush moving back and forth as Jim continued his work bitterly.

"Lexi." she said suddenly, almost making Jim jump again.

"What?"

"My name is Lexi." she announced, stretching out her hand. "Alexis May Carter, but Lexi will do."

Reluctantly, Jim took it, half expecting her to pull it away like Destiny had. But Lexi gave it a firm shake before pulling her hand away.

"Jim." he said flatly.

"I know."

Jim looked at her, watching for that same fake smile Destiny had given him. Instead, she smiled with her eyes. He couldn't help but give her a small curl of his lips as well. She was the first person, or even if she wasn't that, to give him a warm, genuine smile.

Crossing her legs and leaning forward as Jim continued, Lexi said, "I'll bet Silver had you do this."

Jim rolled his eyes. "Yah, he did."

"He really likes to work you. Believe me, I know." she licked her thumb and rubbed at a mark on the deck that Jim had missed.

He paused in his work and sat up to talk to her properly. But she just continued rubbing the mark. Jim didn't mind; it was nice to talk to someone who had something to say. "I'll say." he agreed to her remark, "He's like a slave driver!"

Lexi looked up and grinned.

"I mean," Jim continued, now on a roll, "It's been six days, _six_ days, and he's already shown me pretty much everything he knows! I'll be surprised if he finds one more thing he hasn't already shown me."

"Ha! He'll find something." Lexi assured him, "He always does. And if he can't think of anything else, he'll make up something new, or have you wash down the entire kitchen."

Jim groaned, "Cabin boy! Humph!" he grumbled mostly to himself, "This wasn't what I had in mind when I came. I should be enjoying my time watching the stars, lounging in my hammock. Not scrubbing deck floors!"

Lexi laughed, "Seems like someone doesn't like to work!" she leaned closer, narrowing her hazel eyes, "I'll bet you've never worked a day in your life. City slicker."

Eyes widening in shock, Jim growled at the insult, "That's not true!" he protested, "I've done my fair share of work! That's just not why I came here." he added, his voice suddenly calm and excited at the reason he was on this ship. How cool it would be to see Treasure Planet! For once he would make his mother proud.

The girls ears pricked up. She muttered something Jim didn't quite catch.

"What did you say?"

She leaned away, "Oh, I just thought it was funny how you were mad one second, then you seemed to be exited the next."

Jim shrugged, "I was just -"

"Destiny's like that." Lexi interrupted, her tail swishing behind her.

"Like what?" Jim asked, lowering his eyebrows questionably.

Lexi's smile broadened. "Mad on minute, and happy the next." she said, "Don't tell her I said this, but she has awful mood swings!" the girl grinned, "She's unlike anyone I've ever met. No one can change moods as quickly as Destiny! She's like a little girl, swinging on a swing. Up high for a moment, then down the next." Lexi then looked away from Jim, as if remembering some past event.

This girl was interesting, Jim concluded. She seemed happy and energetic. She had the kind of personality someone would want to be around.

Her head suddenly snapped back to Jim. "You know, you look young. I'm sure you can handle this job on your own, not? My original plan was to help you, but I'm sure you'll be fine. Thinking of Destiny reminds me that I promised to help her clean out a space in one of the spare closets for sleeping in. Those closets are massive I have to say. She liked the idea of not sleeping with those brutes, and I agreed, so we kinda took it upon ourselves to make ourselves comfortable. I'm sure the captain won't mind." she clapped her hands together, and added, "How old are you anyway?"

"Well - "

"Likely a year or two older than me, so fifteen, sixteen? Yes, I'm sure that will do, You will be fine on your own now wont you?"

Jim stared in amazement at this girl. How could one girl talk so much? She was like a machine! "I'm sure I can handle it." he agreed, simply.

"Great!" She hopped to her feet, "I'll see you soon then, Jim." and just like that, she was gone, the sound of her footsteps fading into the galley.

Sighing, Jim when back to work, and thought about what Lexi had said. _"She has awful mood swings! She's like a little girl, swinging on a swing. Up high for a moment, then down the next."_ Destiny seemed like a hard person to understand. Like a puzzle that was nearly impossible to solve. And what Lexi said only made things more confusing. When Jim had met the brunet, she had been so cold and abrupt. Unlike Lexi who was happy and talkative. It almost seemed unnatural for the two to be as good a friends as they appeared.

Jim finished his work and drug himself to the sleeping quarters. He then removed his boots and crawled into his hammock, pulling his jacket over his torso in attempt to stay warmer. Oh how he wished they would reach Treasure Planet the next day! It would be so fascinating. And he couldn't wait to see the look of pride that he imagined would replace the darkness in his mother's eyes. The darkness that had appeared not long before he'd turned seven, the darkness that grew steadily until he turned eight, then it just became black. No longer a shaded grey.

* * *

_"Mother, why are you sad?" _

_Sarah looked at her seven year old son. Oh how she wished she could hide her worry from him. How would he take it if he knew the truth? If he knew how complicated things had gotten between his parents? _

_She forced a smile, "Oh Jim, I'm not sad. I'm just so happy you're growing into such a fine young man. Happy birthday darling."_

_She hated lying to him. But she could not bring herself to tell the boy, especially on his birthday._

_Soon, she told herself. Soon she would explain... But she never knew how hard it would become. And that soon, it would be too late, and her son would find out on his own. _


	6. All For Not?

"So what was your problem yesterday?"

Destiny stood facing a determined Dolton. He had approached her and right out got to the point. She knew he was serious and really wanted to know why she had been so furious when she'd ran into him. But he didn't need to know. Destiny would just add her sadness and anger toward the new cabin boy to her stack that she kept locked away from the world.

"Oh just forget it Dolton." she muttered, pulling out her cigar stick.

He looked angrier, and he raised his hands, "Seriously! I mean, you don't just run into someone angrier than all get out, and expect them to forget it!"

Destiny lit the cigarette. "Yes well I - "

"And I want to know what that was all about. Cause you acted like I'd just ripped a strip of you and told you to go die in a whole! I want to know what the shi - "

"Well you can just shut up already, Dolton!" Destiny growled. "I don't care what you thought I was doing, because you're wrong. If you didn't just go assuming what I thought, then you would have left it alone!"

Dolton's eyes darkened, "Well I could tell something was wrong, and so I felt I should talk to yo- "

"I don't need you to 'talk to me'!"

"Well _sorry_!"

Destiny blew out smoke and drew a quick breath back in, "Dolton, you don't always have to know everything about my life, and believe me, no matter how hard you try, you will _never_ know me."

"Why not, Destiny?" he seemed to realize that Destiny didn't really care as much about him as he'd thought. "Why can't you just give me a chance? Huh? Why are you trying to push me away?" he took a step closer, "Destiny, I- "

"No!" Destiny nearly screamed. "I don't want to hear it!"

"Why not? Sometimes you need to listen!"

"No I don't! I never want to hear it! Never! And I don't want your stupid pity either! I want you to just get off my case and leave me alone!" Destiny fumed. Why couldn't he see that she didn't want him around right now? She didn't _love_ him! She didn't even know what love was! For all she knew, love was a fraud, a fake, a lie. She had never seen real love last. And she didn't want to lose it again, so she thought it would be best just to keep away from it.

But Dolton didn't care, he reached out and clutched her arm. Destiny shoved her quellazaire in her pocket and grasped his hand, trying to yank it off, but the sixteen year old was much stronger. "Destiny- "

"Dolton! Let me go! Let go, let go!"

"HEY!"

They both turned. Jim was standing a few feet away, holding a pail and a rag. His blue eyes looked concerned with the situation that was taking place in front of him.

* * *

Jim swallowed against the rising lump in his throat. This guy was taller, and didn't look like a wimp, but he couldn't leave the girl in his grasp. He had no idea what was going on, but she looked very angry, and Jim could see an anxious look in the boy's face, half hidden by a threatening look as he glared at Jim.

"Let her go." he demanded, embarrassed by the crack in his voice.

The older guy snorted, "Ha! What are you going to do about it?" he mocked.

"Dolton, shut up!" Destiny hissed. She turned and looked at Jim, but didn't say anything.

"Let go of her." Jim repeated.

"Huh, as if." Dolton glanced down at the bucket and cloth in Jim's hands, who tried to hid them behind his leg. "What are you going to do? Throw the rag at me?" he taunted.

Jim looked into Destiny's eyes. Spite burned in her blue irises as she glared back at him. Was he wrong to help her? He suddenly felt like he should just leave her alone, and not do anything. He was for once trying to do something right, and she looked ready to claw his eyes out!

But he knew he couldn't leave her to this boy. This boy who looked to be in a rage. What was he so angry about? Jim shook the question from his mind. It wasn't his bisness.

"Go ahead." Dolton suggested, "See if you can hit me, _cabin boy_."

Jim narrowed his eyes. This guy was starting to get on his nerves, and his attempts to stay calm were growing thin. Normally, in school, he would have been fighting by now, maybe a teacher would have stopped him already.

"Well, come o - "

Gripping the bucket, Jim swung it toward Dolton, hitting him square in the face. The older kid fell backward, releasing Destiny. He lay on the deck for a while, then he stood up, holding his nose. Glaring at Jim, he sent him the 'you'll get it for this', look, before racing down to the galley to stop the bleeding.

Jim turned toward Destiny, but when she looked at him, her expression was blank.

"Uh," Jim didn't know what to say, "You're welcome."

Unexpectedly, her eyes became shadowed. "I didn't need your help." she said coolly.

Jim stared at her in shock. He'd risked getting into a fight for her! Dolton could have pounded the life out of him! And she _didn't need his help_?! "What? Seriously!"

Destiny glared harder at him, "I had it under control."

"Huh! You call that under control?" Jim rolled his eyes and turned around, gripping the rag tighter in rage. Suddenly, the round side of the bucket slammed into his back, and he jerked forward, then whipped around. "Hey!"

The girl smirked, "You forgot your pail, cabin boy. Oh, and... Jim," she added, holding his gaze, "Watch witch fights you pick. Some aren't worth it." she turned, and left.

Jim shook his head. Lexi was right, Destiny was different. And she did have mood swings!

"Jimbo!"

Turning again, Jim sighed and followed Silver's voice, his back becoming noticeably sore. In a way he dreaded going to see what the cyborg wanted, but in a way he wanted to find out. Silver was a slave driver, that was true, but he seemed like a good guy, and somewhere in there, Jim knew Silver was beginning to soften himself toward him. Putting Destiny and Dolton as far to the back of his mind as he could, Jim entered the room that contained the lung boat hangers.

As Silver lowered himself from the boat, Jim's smile faded. It reminded him of _him_. The memory unraveled in his mind once again, and Jim's heart sunk lower. But then Silver was back, waving at Jim, and motioning him into the boat.

Eyes lighting up, and smile returning, Jim jumped into the skiff, and listened as the cyborg explained the mechanics. Even before Silver had finished, Jim grabbed a hold of the steering, pressed the necessary buttons, and lurched the boat forward. This wasn't hard for Jim to learn. He'd always been good with mechanics. In fact, he'd built a solar surfer when he was eight. As they followed the commit that shot through the ethereal, Jim steered the boat into its tail, and the skiff flipped a few times, before he drove out again. Silver looked a bit sick, but he smiled when Jim looked his way, and adjusted his hat.

When they returned to the ship, Jim felt exhilaration pumping through his veins. It had felt so good to be out in the bliss, away from everything.

"Ahh Jimbo! If I could maneuver a skiff like that when I was your age, they'd be bowin' in the streets as I walked by today!" Silver exclaimed, plopping himself down heavily into the boat and pulling out a cloth to wipe his face.

"Bowin' in the streets!" Morph mimicked, transforming into his master's clone and copying his actions.

"I don't know," Jim shrugged and sat down across from the cyborg, "They weren't exactly singing my praises when I left home." he leaned forward, "But I'm gonna change all that."

Silver glanced his way, "That so, how do you know?"

"Ahh, I got some plans," Jim explained, leaning back again and placing his hands behind his head, "Gonna make people see me a little differently."

"Oh," Silver's voice held a trace of warning, but Jim didn't notice, "Sometimes, plans go astray."

"Not this time." the boy closed his eyes and smiled at himself, imagining how different things would be when he returned to Montresser.

Sighing, Silver pushed up his mechanical leg and struggled to loosen a nut. Jim opened his eyes slightly to watch the old cyborg. Morph chirped worriedly and changed into a wrench. "Oh, thank you Morphy." Silver took hold of the wrench and made the necessary changes to his leg.

Jim put his arms down again, his expression changing. And for the first time, he really wondered what had happened to Silver. Why was he as he was? _So..._ Jim searched for the right word, _metallic_, was all he could come up with. "So uh, how'd that happen anyway?" he asked, nodding toward Silver's leg.

The cyborg looked down and opened and closed his metallic hand. "You give up a few things," he explained, his eyes downcast, "Chasin' a dream."

"Was it worth it?"

Silver let out a slight chuckle and switched to Jim's side of the skiff. He put his arm around the boy's shoulders and adjusted his hat. "I'm hopin' it is Jimbo. I most surly am."

Abruptly, the craft swung forward. Jim was thrown to the other side of the skiff, and Morph exploded on a beam. Silver scrambled to his feet and looked at Jim. "What the blue places..?"

* * *

**Well, we all know what happens next, or do we? Mwah ha ha! I love you all! Keep writing!**


	7. Leigh

**Whoa! Sorry about the slow update. School's been a bear these past few weeks! But anyway, I've finally updated, so enjoy!**

* * *

"Good heavens. The star of Pelusa, it's gone! Supernova!" The doctor cried, looking through his eye-glass.

Destiny glared at the doctor with menace in her eyes. She absolutely _hated _the phrase, 'good heavens'. But she tried to shove it to the back of her mind, as the captain called,

"Evasive action Mr. Turnbuckle!"

"Eye-aye Captain!" the sailor replied, spinning the wheel.

The star brightened and the heat waves washed over the ship, stinging Destiny's eyes and she almost missed Mr. Arrow's order to fasten their lifelines. Wiping the hot tears from her eyes, Destiny streaked forward and grasped hold of a lifeline, fastening it securely around her waist. Lexi was on her right, Jim to her left, Silver next to Jim. Narrowing her eyes, she listened hard for orders.

Heat balls struck the ship and burst through the beautiful sails. Lexi looked at Destiny. Her concerned face made her lovely hazel eyes larger and brighter. In a single nod, Destiny told her friend, _'We're going to make it.'_

Dolton appeared at her side. Their earlier fight forgotten, Destiny smiled. He forced a small smile, looking more nervous that she'd ever seen him. "Don't worry," she had to shout for him to hear, and she added in a whisper which he read as it rolled off her tongue. "I'll protect you." A smile broke across his face, and he nodded.

"I know." he mouthed. The storm's rage had gotten so loud, it was almost impossible to hear anything else. Even Mr. Arrow's shouts and orders were barely heard by the crew.

Above the storm, the captain's screech met Destiny's ears. "Mr. Arrow, secure those sails!"

"Secure all sails! Reef them down, men!"

Racing to the shrouds, Destiny ascended them and pulled the sails up with her companions. Lexi and Dolton flanked her on either side. She spotted Grewnge shooting at the heat balls.

"Yah, baby! Ba-boom! Ha ha ha ha!" he exclaimed excitedly as he shot the fire balls.

A large fire rock rolled toward the ship among all the chaos, as the sailors fled from their posts. Destiny, Lexi and Dolton stared at horror as the rock neared the ship. What now? Destiny's eyes went in and out of focus against the bright ball. Was this it? Would she never see her brother again? Her sister? Her mother? Would she never mend scars with her... father?

Beads of sweat broke out on her forehead, but she made no attempt to wipe them away.

The fire-ball suddenly retreated as it was sucked into a - a...

"Captain, the star!" Onus cried.

The doctor gasped, "It's evolving into a, a black hole!" he shouted, echoing Destiny's thoughts.

Unexpectedly, the ship lurched sideways, and Destiny was thrown from her perch. Her hands stretched out in front of her as she plummeted toward the deck. Her heart jumped into her throat, and she gained control of her feet, landing quite gracefully, to her surprise. She gasped and stood straight. The ship was under control once more, with Amelia now holding the wheel.

"Blast these waves! They're delusively erratic!" she hissed.

"No Captain." the doctor protested, "They're not erratic at all. There'll be one more in precisely 47.2 seconds, followed by the biggest magilla of them all!"

The captain glanced at the doctor, and Destiny stared. So, this guy was smarter than he appeared. She laughed inwardly at her own joke, even though she was surrounded by chaos. "Of course! Brilliant, doctor!" Amelia praised him, ears perking up, "We'll ride that last magilla out of here!"

"All sails secure, Captain!" Mr. Arrow informed her. Destiny waited for Amelia's orders once again, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Good man." the captain said, "Now, release them immediately!"

Destiny stood in shock. Release them? For night's sake, couldn't she make up her mind?!

Mr. Arrow looked just as surprised, but he obeyed Amelia's orders without question, "You heard her, men!" he turned to the crew, "Unfurl those sails!"

"What!?" A sailor objected, "But we just finished - "

"Tying them down!"

"Make up your blooming minds!"

Shaking her head, Destiny made for the shrouds once more. Jim appeared at her side, but he was called back by the captain to secure the lifelines. "Aye-aye Captain!" he replied, racing for the posts.

Destiny climbed up, and took hold of a sail line. As she struggled to loosen it, Jim appeared again, offering a hand, he grabbed hold of her rope, and yanked. Destiny wanted to let him know she could do it on her own, but she kept her mouth shut. When the line was loose, together, she and Jim released their side of a sail. They moved to the next sail. He began pulling on the line.

"No!" Destiny shouted, grabbing the line. Jim looked flustered, then he gained his control again,

"Hey, I had it!"

Destiny glared at him angrily, working with the line to release it. Didn't he realize he had to loosen the cable first?

"I can do it!" he objected, reaching over Destiny's head, "Just let me have it! I know what to do, I'm not a kid!

"Uh!" she hissed, punching his arm, "You useless boy!" he stood back, eyes full of anger and hurt at the same time. She looked away, not wanting to let him make her feel guilty for being short with him. This wasn't the time to teach him how to do things right. Loosening the cable, Destiny struggled with the line once more. When Jim hesitated to help her, she shouted with no patients, "Well?! Don't just stand there. Help me!"

He snapped into action, his strong arms wrapping around her to grasp the rope. Just after they'd released the line successfully, another wave struck the ship, but this time Destiny braced herself against Jim, and managed keep from falling again. She no longer knew where Dolton and Lexi were, but Jim stood securely, holding both his weight, and hers.

"Captain, the last wave!" the doctor's voice rang out, "Here it comes!"

"Hold onto your lifelines, gents." Amelia ordered, "It's gonna be a bumpy ride!"

The two teens swung onto the deck. Destiny lost sight of Jim, but gained sight of Lexi and Dolton, cowering beneath the control panel. Dolton beckoned her, and she slid next to him, burying her head in his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her protectively. The embrace wasn't as gentle and secure as Jim's, but Destiny didn't notice.

When the last wave hit, Destiny and Dolton managed to stay in place. Lexi nearly took a dive, but she managed to keep herself under the control panel, holding Dolton's shirt.

But the last heat wave's high temperature was unbearable for Destiny. Jadehavians lived on a cool planet, that stayed around 5 - 15 degrees, sometimes reaching 20 or 25, but not usually. She had been made for subtle temperatures, and she was instantly knocked out as the wave washed over the ship. She remembered nothing more.

* * *

He'd screwed up. Again. Every inch of his body ached with anger and disappointment. He twirled a small piece of rope in his hands, imagining Mr. Arrow. The shrouds creaked beneath his weight, and the wind whisked through Jim's hair. When he closed his eyes, he could almost see the sturdy first officer, his arms flailing as he fell to sure death. Jim's eyes snapped open again, and he clutched at the rope tighter.

He searched desperately for something else to consume his thoughts, and his mind stopped as soon as he thought about Destiny. Jim remembered just before he found out about the death of Mr. Arrow, after the storm, Dolton had appeared; Destiny cradled in his arms. She had passed out.

Jim had scowled at Dolton. He still didn't know why, but for some reason the sight of Dolton and Destiny had made him annoyed.

As Jim twisted the rope in his fingers, the scowl returned to his face, and the horrible death of Mr. Arrow returned as well. Why did it seem that everywhere he went, he messed something up? Why couldn't he do something right for once?

Jim was aware of Silver leaning over the side of the ship, smoking his pipe, and he just wished he'd go away. "It weren't your fault, you know." the cyborg counseled, glancing up at Jim.

Pausing his hands, Jim exhaled in attempt to keep his anger and sadness hidden.

When Jim said nothing, Silver went on, "Why half the crew would be spinning in that black abyss if not fer - "

"Look, don't you get it?!" Jim nearly shouted, jumping down from the shrouds to confront the cyborg. He couldn't hold his anger in any longer. It was his fault Mr. Arrow was dead. His fault he couldn't look his mother in the eyes. His fault that he always messed everything up. "I screwed up!" he stood right in front of Silver, and stopped trying not to reveal his anguish, "I mean, for two seconds, I thought that maybe I could do something right!" his voiced cracked, "But..." Grabbing two handfuls of his hair, Jim ripped it back, "Aagh! I just - " All energy draining from his body, Jim leaned against the mast, "Just forget it. Forget it."

"Now," Silver's voice came out surprisingly gentle from behind Jim, as he took the teen's shoulder and turned him around to face him, "You listen to me, James Hawkins." Jim looked up at the cook, trying to hold back tears that threatened to spill over. "You got the makings of greatness in ya," Silver went on, "But you gotta take the helm and chart your own course. Stick to it, no matter the squalls. And when the time comes you get the chance to really test the cut of your sails and show what you're made of. And well, I hope I'm there, catching some of the light coming off ya that day..." he said stretching his arms out for empathise and looked down at Jim who was breathing heavy in attempt to hold back the tears brimming his eyes.

Letting out a sniffle, Jim rested his head against Silver's large belly, and tried to muffle his sobs. "There there," the cook murmured, "Lad it's all right, Jimbo." he patted a hand against the boy's back gently, then ended with a warm hug. "It's all right." After a short moment, the cyborg pushed away, "Now Jim, I um, I best be getting about my watch, and you best be getting some shut-eye." he said, giving Jim an encouraging push toward the galley. When his back was to Silver, Jim quickly pulled up a hand to brush away a stray tear that had managed to slip. He turned back to the cyborg at the top of the stairs. And smiled. Sliver returned the smile, and added a small wave, before Jim turned and went down the stairs.

* * *

_"No, - Leigh Destiny."_

_She looked up at him in question, her hazed mind blocking out the beginning of her name. _

_"I'll be fine. And I'll write, don't forget. Please."_

_A tear cascaded down her cheek, but she quickly dashed it away, "Never." she promised, "I will never forget."_

_He managed a faint smile, before he was marched out the door, and her heart tore for the second time. For her little brother, and the future he might never have._

* * *

Destiny blinked. She could feel the warmth of another body against her own. She could feel the vibrations of footsteps. She was being carried. Testing her fingers, she curled them in and out. They still worked. She tried her toes. Good.

"Destin?" Destiny looked up at Dolton, who was holding her. He was walking toward the makeshift bed she and Lexi had set up in the large closet. She blinked again, trying to remember what had happened. Carefully, Dolton laid her on the bed. Lexi sat on the edge.

"Are you okay, Destiny?" she asked, placing her hand on Destiny's.

Destiny shook her head to clear it, and it all came rushing back. She remembered the supernova, the black hole, the heat waves... Her body shuddered.

"Destin?" Dolton sounded worried.

She opened her mouth. It felt like she'd swallowed a mouthful of sand. "I'm fine." she managed to whisper, her voice raspy.

"Oh thank goodness." Lexi breathed a sigh of relief, but Dolton's expression didn't waver. He wasn't convinced she was okay.

Destiny moved her hand up to her head and wiped the hair from her face, "I'm alright now." she murmured.

Just as Dolton opened his mouth, the doctor came bursting through the door, closely followed by the captain.

"How is she?" Doppler asked Lexi.

Lexi looked down at Destiny and smiled, "Why don't you ask her?"

Doppler knelt down beside Destiny, and Dolton stepped away so the doctor had room. "How are you feeling, Destiny?" Doppler asked.

Destiny struggled not to frown. It was unnecessary for the doctor to come to her, let alone the captain. It wasn't a big deal, she was feeling fine. "I'm fine, doctor." she told him.

"Are you sure? You must have h - "

"I'm okay now, doctor." Destiny interrupted, sitting up. "I'm fine." she repeated. Secretly, Destiny reached up to clutch her necklace. It felt hot. She knew the heat had exhausted her, but she was strong. She had always been strong, and nothing would change that now. Especially not a silly heat wave! Destiny did her best to hop out of bed and look enthusiastic and well. "Well Dolly," she said, ignoring the doctors surprised face, and turning to the teen, "Isn't it my turn to carry you?"

* * *

**Okay, so you were right, the storm. It was no surprise, but eh, hopefully it wasn't too boring! Please review and comment! Thanx!**


	8. Picking Your Fights

Captain Amelia faced the crew, her arms behind her back. "As you all know, this ship has suffered damage, and is in need of repair in more than one place," she said.

Destiny grinned beside Lexi and Dolton. She bent down and whispered in Lexi's ear, "No duh!"

"So," Amelia went on, "We will be stopping in a few hours, at the nearest space Ship Repair, and when we do, I will be sending some of you out to collect parts and supplies." she cocked her head as if surveying the crew, "I will place those who I think will work best together, and send you off in pairs. You are dismissed." She flicked her wrist, and ascended the stairs to her state-room, her heels clicking on the wooden steps.

The crew broke into groups, muttering amongst themselves, and complaining about the captain.

"She sure knows how to be bossy," Dolton grumbled, glaring at the captain's back.

Destiny shrugged, "Who cares? We won't have to listen to her for long."

"Yah," the sixteen year old agreed, "I kind of whish Silver would just let us take them now. I mean, there's only three of them left. We can take them no problem."

"Silver knows what he's doing." Destiny defended the cyborg. She had heard about the death of Mr. Arrow. Apparently Scroop had blamed it on the cabin boy, Jim. But the entire crew knew who it really was. The captain, doctor, and Jim were not in on the secrets, and they didn't know about Sliver's plan to take over the ship and gain possession of Flint's trove.

When the Ship Repair was sighted, and they were said to be landing in fifteen to twenty minutes, Destiny slipped away to her room. She entered the large closet and shut the door behind her. Pushing her hair behind her ears, Destiny reached for a black tank top, and changed. She decided to keep with her black leggings and shorts. Slapping her long, dark hair back in a french braid, she made sure to keep it from falling in her eyes. She didn't want to have to look through her hair while she got supplies.

Destiny gazed at herself in a mirror, something she rarely did. She scowled at her reflection. Something wasn't right. Snapping her fingers, Destiny reached for a pair of short black boots, and pulled them on. Her feet would get terribly sore if she were to walk around bare foot. Spotting her leather jacket hanging off the back of a chair, Destiny picked it up and slipped it on. When she looked again in the mirror, she grinned. The jacket was black, with silver studs lining the large collar. The inside of the leather jacket was a pink color, and Destiny left it undone, exposing the black tank top. Perfect!

Arriving on the deck, Destiny joined the small group surrounding Captain Amelia. She glanced toward to dock, and spotted a few crew members already heading off in pairs.

"Lexi and Dolton," the captain announced, gazing at the two teens. Destiny groaned, realizing she wouldn't be put with her friends. Dolton glanced at her and shrugged his shoulders apologetically, before wiggling his eyebrows at her new look. It wasn't actually new; Destiny had worn this outfit before, just not normally during her sailing trips. Amelia handed Lexi a list, and the pair left the group in search of the items they were to find.

"Miss. Dixon," Destiny's head snapped toward the captain.

"Yes?"

Amelia surveyed the fourteen year olds' outfit, raising one eyebrow before continuing, "You can go with Mr. Hawkins." she said, nodding toward Jim, "Make sure you're back in an hour." she added, handing Destiny a list.

Rolling her eyes, Destiny glanced at the list before folding it and roughly pushing it in one of the pockets of her leather jacket. She didn't even look at Jim as she stalked passed him. "Let's go." she growled. She knew this place to an extent. She'd been at Ship Repairs multiple times in the two years she'd been a pirate, and they all seemed similar to her. In fact, as Destiny looked around, she wondered if she'd been to this exact one before.

* * *

Jim followed closely behind Destiny, who walked with a briskness about her stride. He tried not to let his eyes stray to her swaying hips, as proved to be quite difficult. The leather jacket she wore looked pretty cool to Jim. It gave Destiny a 'bad girl' look, reminding him of his own style. But somehow the jacket gave Destiny a look that Jim found surprised him, because he never thought he'd think of a girl as hot before. But he quickly pushed that thought to the back of his mind. They had a job to do, and Destiny wasn't a person Jim preferred to think about in his spare time. She was a bit disturbing, and gave him a weird feeling he'd never felt before.

The streets were very busy. Different species raced to and fro from one destination to another, bags draped over their backs, and purses swinging at their sides. Jim had to twist one way, and then the other to avoid being run over. Destiny had a swiftness about her that Jim found impossible to match, but he managed to keep up with her.

Destiny swerved into a shop, and Jim had to put on the brakes to avoid smashing into the large creature in front of him. But as he came to a halt, the man stepped back, colliding into Jim. The alien turned around and glared down at him,

"Hey," he growled. Jim couldn't help but notice the scar that marked the skin just under the man's chin. The scar was just one dot, but it was in such an odd place that Jim couldn't help but stare. The alien had grey skin, and his eyes were very small, but other than that, he looked very human like.

"What are you looking at, kid?" the man asked, taking a step into Jim threateningly, forcing the boy to take a pace back. Jim's mouth felt dry. Something about this guy made him feel small. He _was_ smaller than the man, but that didn't scare him. Jim had fought with guys bigger than him all the time at school.

"Uh..." Jim couldn't take his eyes off of the scar.

"You lookin' at old Ray's mark?" he rumbled, pulling his hand up and pressing it against his chin. Jim said nothing, he didn't even nod. Unexpectedly, Ray's hand flashed out and before Jim could react, the alien grabbed hold of his jacket, and pulled him close. The state Jim was in was all too familiar. He could almost smell Scroop's vile breath.

"Let go," he muttered, trying to pry Ray's fingers apart. But the alien tightened his grip,

"No way kid." Ray gripped harder, "What you going to do about it?"

Knuckles turning white with effort, Jim hissed through his teeth, "You don't want to find out."

Ray nodded his head and let out a laugh, "Oh, I'm really scared!" he mocked.

"You should be," Jim tried to sound more confident than he felt, but it was like Ray could see right through his protective shield, to all his worries and fears. Just the thought made him mad, and when the large alien lifted his head to let out another scornful laugh, Jim released one hand from his struggles to free himself, and he threw a good aimed fist at Ray, hitting the man right in the nose. Ray instantly let Jim go and brought his hands up to his face. But as quickly as that had happened, it was over, and Jim found himself on the ground. The alien stood over him, blood dripping down his face, and fists raised. He kicked Jim in the stomach, and the teen doubled over. All at once, a rush hit Jim's throat, and he tasted blood. He realized that this guy would not back down easily. But Jim couldn't let Ray win without a fight! He jumped to his feet as quickly as he could, and threw in a few good punches of his own, not showing much mercy. Ray landed a few hits to Jim's left cheekbone and right arm, but the teen was faster, and his experience with fighting was paying off.

Every movement worked quite smoothly, and Jim almost knew exactly what to do, and when to strike. But Jim was unaware that Ray was not just some rude and fight thirsty alien, he was a pirate. And as soon as Ray was fed up, he twisted Jim's wrist so that the teen was forced to turn around, and then he drew his cutlass and pulled it up to Jim's throat.

Jim gasped with shock, his back now facing the large alien, one wrist twisted behind his back, and a knife against his neck.

"Now boy," Ray growled, his voice deep and threatening, "I'm gonna kill you, I will."

The cool blade rested against his throat, and Jim looked around wildly, hardly noticing the people around them. What was wrong with this freak! Jim had expected him to get angry, but he'd never thought he'd kill him!

"I'm gonna kill you, take your money, and find your family. And _kill_ them!"

Jim's heart speed even faster than it already was, and he didn't dare move.

"RAY!" Suddenly Destiny was there, standing in front of them, eyes shooting daggers.

The knife didn't budge, "Ah, Destiny," Ray's voice boomed above Jim's head. Jim's mind worked overtime, and he realized that Destiny knew Ray. How, he didn't know, but he didn't care. He just wanted Ray to let him go, _alive_. "What brings you here, my friend?" the alien asked.

Destiny glared at him, "That's classified information, _Mr. Ray_." she said, putting empathise on the alien's name, as if mocking him. Jim couldn't see Ray's expression, but he guessed it was not an impressed one.

"Is it now?"

"Yes," the girl glanced at Jim, "And you had better let that boy go," she suggested.

"Now why would I want to do that?"

Destiny cocked an eyebrow, "He's with me."

"Is that so?" The knife pressed harder against Jim's throat, and he pushed his head back harder against Ray's chest in attempt of getting away from the weapon. "Well you see, me and the boy have some unfinished business."

"Well I also have some unfinished business to tend to." Destiny reached into her boots and pulled out two daggers. "I've got a job to do." She twirled the blades at her sides, impressing both Ray and Jim, with no effort at all. "How bout a deal? You let that boy go, and I'll let you go," she paused, gripping the daggers in her hands, "In one piece."

Ray hesitated, but when Destiny took a step forward, he quickly drew back the cutlass and released Jim, who went to the girl's side. "Now get out of here, Ray," Destiny hissed. When the alien had turned his back and was walking away, she turned to Jim briefly, "You need to watch which fights you pick," she muttered, pushing the blades back in her boots.

"What?" Jim raised his hands in objection as he followed Destiny. "It wasn't my fault. He stepped right into me!"

Destiny didn't turn to look at him, "Still."

"Well what was I supp-"

"You were staring, right?" Now she turned, one hand on hip.

"What?"

"You were staring at the scar on his chin, weren't you?"

Jim fumbled for words, surprised how easily she picked things up. "I was - well kinda - sorta... not really... yes." he finally managed to say, wanting to smack himself for acting so stupid.

She turned back and continued walking. "Well there you go then."

"What do you mean?" Jim raced behind her, pushing past various species to keep her in sight.

"Ray hates it when people talk about his scar."

"Yah," Jim grunted, "I caught that. But what's his problem? And how do you know him?"

"I've been here before, and his problem is that he's too angry."

Jim smirked to himself, "Yah, he needs to lighten up." _Just like you_.

"Perhaps," Destiny turned into a shop, and this time Jim stopped in time to actually enter with her. She turned to face him again, counting coins in the palm of her hand.

The coins reminded Jim of his wallet. He'd brought it along in case he would need it, if they were to run out of money for supplies, he'd donate. Running his hand along his pants, Jim felt the small wallet in his left pocket, and sighed with relief. He was afraid he would have lost it pushing past so many people.

Satisfied, Destiny looked up, "Ray tried to shoot himself. That's why he has that scar." Jim didn't say anything. "But he aimed wrong, and the bullet lodged in the side of his brain. So now he has some brain damage, but it's hard to tell. He refused to go in to get it looked at, so that's that. Let's get going or we'll be late!"

* * *

**Well, looks like Jim got out of this one, but will he next time? **

**I would like to personally thank those of you who have commented, you guys have really made this worth while, so thank you. I love you all for your support, and if you haven't commented, please do! And keep writing!**


	9. Trouble

**WARNING: There is a bit of "colorful" language in this chpt. Sorry about that. XP**

* * *

Dropping a large cable on the table, Destiny shuffled through the money she'd been given by the captain, and slapped a few bills down. The tills men took the cash and counted it, before placing it on the other side of the table, out of sight. He then nodded to Destiny.

"It's all yours Miss."

With permission, Destiny grasped the cable and passed it to Jim, who placed it in the bag he was carrying, along with the other supplies they had already gathered. Two more places to go. Glancing at the money, Destiny strode out of the shop and back onto the busy streets. As she walked, she waved to a few different people she recognized as they waved at her. She hardly noticed that Jim was having trouble keeping up with her. His larger body was not as lithe and quick as her own, plus he wasn't used to places such as this.

When Destiny found the shop she had been looking for, she dashed inside. She glanced back at Jim, "You take that isle, and I'll take this one."

The boy looked at her quizzically, "What are we looking for?"

Destiny held back from rolling her eyes. This boy just couldn't keep up! But she knew she was being a bit too hard on him, so she calmly told him what they were looking for, and started down her isle. At the end of the walkway, stood a short, stocky looking man, with back hair, one eye, a tail, and four arms. Destiny didn't recognize him, but he seemed to recognize her, and he stopped her by catching her one arm.

"Hey, little lady," he half slurred, but Destiny caught what he was saying.

"Hi."

"I've seen you before, round here."

She nodded, pulling her arm to her side, "I see. Well I've been here a few times, so I suppose it's possible," she didn't want to stand and talk, she wanted to get back to the ship, but the man had other ideas.

"I know I've seen yah. I never miss such a pretty sight!" he tried to wink, but it looked like a simple blink because of his single eye. "And here yah are again! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Uh-hm." Destiny flipped her braid back over her shoulder. Usually she would have had a little conversation, seeing as this was a man, but she was in a hurry, and patients wasn't on the list. "Well I need to get going Mr..."

"Sildwany."

"Yes, Mr. Sildwany." she muttered, "If you'll excuse me - "

Sildwany stepped in the way, "Oh no! Don't go yet! You haven't even told me your name."

Destiny worked to calm herself. She hoped Jim had already found what they'd come to get. "If you must know Sr. it's Destiny, but I must be on my way now." Taking care not to step on the creatures tail, Destiny turned to leave, but Sildwany pursued, following close behind. Destiny twirled around, "Look, I'm very busy right now, and I don't have time to talk. Business is business Mr. so I suggest you continue on your way." she said, "I do not have time," she repeated.

Sildwany smiled a toothy grin, "Oh no Miss," he almost hissed, "I wouldn't want a lovely young lady such as yourself left to return home alone."

"She's not alone."

They both turned to see Jim approaching, holding the item they'd come for. He reached Destiny's side and glared at the man, "I'm going to walk her home." He then forced a smile, and Destiny was actually impressed.

"Uh, well... You two look a little young to be on your own." Sildwany stammered, lost for words.

"We can manage," Jim assured him, glancing at Destiny.

"Yes," she played along, "We are very busy, and do not have anymore time to talk, so we must be going."

"That's right," Jim agreed, "Goodbye Sr."

"W-w-wait a minute!" Sildwany said, shaking his head in confusion, "You two, are still way too young to be on your own. Who would send you out here alone, with all these people, especially with such a lovely young lady?"

"No one sent us," Destiny growled, "We came on our own."

"Well, never mind that then, I had better walk you two home." he smiled that same toothy smile, and Destiny knew something wasn't right.

"We'll be fine on our own, thanks." she retorted coldly.

"No," Sildwany pressed, "I insist, and that's that." He grabbed one of Jim's arms, and one of Destiny's, then started for the door.

"Hey!" Jim objected, "Let go!"

"You haven't paid for that, young man!" the shop owner called, racing behind them.

Destiny realised Jim was holding an unpaid for item, but what were they supposed to do? They were being dragged out the door! She wagered the possibility of reaching her daggers, but her one arm was completely covered in Sildwany's fingers, while money occupied her other hand, not to mention the fact that she was struggling to stay on her feet. Jim seemed to be in just as much trouble as her, his other hand holding the stolen item.

Sildwany marched them down the street, and before Destiny knew it, the shop owner's voice had faded behind them.

"Seriously!" Jim sounded very angry by now, his curses becoming more colourful every second. "Let go of me, you freak!"

"Shut up kid!" Sildwany growled, suddenly not so friendly, and the feeling that had been bothering Destiny increased. What did this guy want with them?

Even with all the noise Jim was making, not many people turned to look their way, mostly because many of them were pirates, which captain Amelia was unaware of, but Destiny knew. And they didn't care about anything but stealing and money.

They soon arrived in a back alley, where Sildwany continued onward.

"Let go you a**!" Jim cursed, and suddenly Sildwany did just that, only he shoved the teen to the ground. But he didn't release Destiny, and when Jim tried to get up, the man kicked him down again, then Sildwany grabbed a piece of wood that was sticking out of a large metal trash bin, and he smashed Jim over the head, knocking the boy out cold.

Destiny nearly screeched as Jim fell unmoving, but her throat became dry and her body stiff. Still holding her one arm, Sildwany looked down at Destiny and grinned, "Now," he smiled so oddly, that it scared her, and she suddenly went into a flurry of kicking, biting, hitting, and inward screeching.

Police sirens sounded in the distance, and Sildwany suddenly released her, and took off down the alley. Shaking with fear and rage, Destiny looked down at Jim. She kneeled down beside him and gently wiped the streak of blood that oozed from the small gash in the boy's head with her finger.

The sirens grew louder, and three policemen appeared beside the teens. "Miss," one of them said.

Destiny looked up at the men, "Aren't you going to help him?" her voice shuddered, and she looked away, embarrassed.

"We'll make sure he's taken care of. He'll have lots of time to recover," one assured her, his voice hard, and uncompassionate. Destiny looked up in question. "When he arrives in Juvenile, we'll have a doctor check him over, he'll have plenty of time."

"What?" Destiny got to her feet to look the police in the eyes, "What are you talking about?"

"The kid stole from the - "

"No he did not!" she tried to object, but the police ignored her.

"I'm sorry Miss, but we'll have to take him. Thieving is against the law."

Destiny realized very quickly that she couldn't do anything to stop them, so she just stood numbly as the scooped Jim up and brought him to a police car. And they looked so slack about it! As if Jim didn't even matter!

"Would you like a ride home?" one of the policemen asked, but Destiny just glared at them and ignored their offer. Instead, she snatched Jim's bag, and took off. She raced toward the docks, pumping her legs as fast as they could go. The captain needed to know about this! Then Amelia would get Jim, and explain that it was all a misunderstanding, and she wouldn't have to feel so guilty.

Destiny felt like it was her fault. If it hadn't been for her, Jim would have never had to stand up for her, and they never would have been taking by Sildwany, and the item never would have been stolen. She would have been fine with walking easily to the ship and lightly explaining Jim's absence to the captain. And she would have! But since he'd helped her, she owed him, and would make this her payback. She hated owing people! It was like she wasn't good enough to take care of herself, and someone had to stand up for her. And she almost wished Jim would have just minded his own business, but as she thought about it, she knew if he had, she could be in real trouble right now.

By the time the ship was in full view, Destiny was breathing so heard her chest was sore, and her throat was dry. Attempting to create enough saliva in her mouth to swallow and wet her throat, Destiny clutched the bag tightly and jogged up the ramp onto the RLS Legacy.

Lexi and Dolton where back already, and Lexi quickly scurried to Destiny's side, "Hey, where have you been?" she asked, "You were supposed to be back nearly twenty minutes ago."

Destiny ignored her friend and pushed past her to approach the captain. Amelia was talking quickly to Doppler, and she stopped abruptly as Destiny reached her. "Miss. Dixon? Where have you been?" she sounded annoyed, "Do you realize that our scheduled time has been delayed because of yours and Mr. Hawkins' absen-"

"Captain, it's the cabin boy!" Destiny interrupted, waving the bag in front of her, "He's gone."

Amelia raised one eyebrow, and Doppler's eyes widened in horror, "Jim's gone?" he nearly screeched, "Where is he? What hap-"

"Doctor, please!" Amelia glared at the doctor, and looked back down at Destiny, "Gone? What do you mean, gone?"

Destiny raised one finger and dropped her head to catch her breath, "The police have him," she explained, "He's on his way to Juvenile."

"Juvenile!" Doppler cupped his face in his hands, "Oh, no," he added in a whisper, almost as if he'd heard this many times.

Amelia shook her head, "Juvenile? Why is he going to Juvenile?"

"Because," Destiny wished they'd ask questions on the way to get Jim, but they seemed to want answers first. "He stole something from one of the shops, but it's not wha-"

"Stole something?" the captain looked in Doppler's direction, and the doctor looked down, "He does this often, Doctor?"

"No! He didn't-"

"Miss. Dixon, I'll have to insist that you remain silent unless I say otherwise!" Amelia hissed, and turned back to the doctor, "Doctor?"

Destiny crossed her arms and huffed angrily. The captain hadn't even heard the whole story, and she was jumping to conclusions! Silver's words the first night they'd set sail on the RLS Legacy, when the cyborg's faithful crew had huddled together to discuss plans, rang in her ears,

_"Now I want all ya to listen to t'captin', and do as yer told until I tell ya different."_ He'd then turned to his crew, eyeing each one of them; and when his eyes met Destiny's, she nodded. _"We have t'give em the rains for a while, lads,"_ He then looked up at Destiny and Lexi, _"And lass'."_ Lexi had smiled, and looked up at Destiny, eyes shining. Destiny had kept a cold face, but she gave her friend and crew mate a small grin. _"And when I give the go, we take what's ours." _

Doppler sighed and looked up at the captain, "I can't say he does, Captain, but yes, this isn't the first time he's been in trouble." When Amelia crossed her arms and shook her head, Doppler added, "But I think we need to hear what else Miss. Dixon has to say."

The captain looked in Destiny's direction and she assumed the gesture meant she could explain. "Some jerk caused some trouble in one of the shops, and Jim... Jim," she had to force herself to continue, even though it humiliated her, "He came to help, and the jerk drug us out of the store. Jim was holding something we needed, but we never got the chance to buy it."

"So," Amelia seemed to be putting the pieces together in her mind, "Mr. Hawkins didn't steal, but he was prevented from paying. Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"Yes," Destiny breathed.

The captain considered her words, and then turned to the doctor, "We will have to go get Mr. Hawkins. I would go, but I'm not sure I can trust this ship to anyone," she whispered the last few words to the doctor, as if she didn't want anyone to hear, but Destiny's sharp ears caught every word, and she prayed Silver's plan hadn't been spoiled already.

"I can go get Jimbo, Capin'." Silver offered, surprising the doctor and captain with his presence. The large cook removed his hat, "It would be me pleasure, ma-am."

The captain looked at the cook, her brows raised as she considered his offer. "Very well, Mr. Silver," she said, "I would like you to take someone with you. Just let me get a map of -"

"Oh no need, Capin'," Silver insisted, "I'll find my way." Without another word, the cook turned to leave, glancing at Dolton who stood nearby, and the teen followed. Destiny breathed a sigh of relief. At least she didn't have to go.

* * *

**Okay, so because I've managed to get this far, and Destiny's character is getting more and more complicated, I've took the liberty of doing a short write up on her personality. If anyone is interested in taking a look, I can gladly send it to you through DocX or PM, or if need be, I'll find other ways. **

**Thank you all for reading this far, and hopefully it gets better!:)**


	10. None Other Than Dolton

The letters. Destiny raced after Silver and caught him under the arm, "Sliver," she nearly cried.

The cyborg turned to face her, motioning for Dolton to wait. "Yes, lass?"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Destiny smiled, "Wait, please. I'll be right back!" she called over her shoulder as she raced toward the galley. When she arrived in her makeshift room, Destiny ripped open a drawer and shuffled through it, a tear escaping its hold and cascading down her pale face in her hast. Finding what she was looking for, she raced back up the stairs, thankful to see Sliver waiting, and she handed him three letters. "Please mail these, will you?"

Silver took the envelopes carefully and smiled down at one of his two daughter figures. He nodded simply, "Of course I can, lass. I'd sooner die then return to you with unsent letters!" Shaking the envelopes gently, Silver nodded, "I might lose me other leg to your hands if I don't!" He laughed, knowing how important it was to Destiny, as he'd mailed a few of these letters during their voyages. They were the one thing that could reveal the girl's heart and feelings. Silver looked at Dolton and stepped out onto the docks, the teen following close behind.

If a heart could smile, Destiny's was doing just that; something it so rarely did. But her lips did not even curl. At least she knew she could trust Silver to mail the letters. She had forgotten to take them with her when she'd left in the first place with Jim, but now they would be sent anyway. She hadn't missed her second chance, but she felt guilty for missing the first. _No matter,_ she told herself, _They will get it now. And that's all that matters._

* * *

Sand. Jim tasted sand, and he opened and closed his jaw, his tongue snaking in and out of his mouth to rid it of the dry taste. He blinked his eyes and raised his hands to his head, which was throbbing painfully. _Where the hell is my jacket?_ Was his first thought, as he didn't feel it's familiar warmth, _And my boots, and my belt, and my bag, and where is my freaking wallet?! _

The floor beneath him felt cold and almost wet. _Where in the world am I?_ He tried to sit up, wincing at the sharp pain in his head. "What the-?" he muttered, rubbing his head and the back of his neck. It was quite dark, and the air smelt musky, and old. Letting his hands drop to his side so he could look around properly, Jim's eyes widened as he realized he was surrounded by iron bars. _What? No, this couldn't be... am I in... jail?!_ He instantly went into a series of rapid blinking, trying to wake up from the nightmare, but it didn't go away.

How had he gotten in _jail_? What had he done? He couldn't recall breaking into any restricted areas, or getting into any really bad fights that involved the police in the last while. The last time he'd been in trouble was when he'd broken into an off-limit-zone, and the police had... Suddenly it all came crashing back. Setting sail for Treasure Planet, the storm, Destiny and the repairs, getting into a fight, and being dragged off by Sildwany.

But Jim still, for the life of him couldn't figure out why he was in jail! Ignoring the pain in his head as much as possible, Jim jumped to his feet and pressed his face against the bars, wrapping his fists around two cold bars. He spotted an alien pacing up and down the rows of cells. The man was large, with a sunken face, and more than enough body hair. He wore a silver vest, and black pants. In his hands, he carried keys, and his black eyes darted up and down each prisoner as he passed.

"Hey! You!" Jim hollered, not bothering to care about the silence that had fallen over the place, and snapping the man's attention in his direction.

The jailor came brusquely toward Jim, and squinted at the boy in the darkness. When he realized it was only a boy, he seemed to relax. "What do you want, kid?"

Jim rolled his eyes and took a step back from the bars, "Look, Mr... uh,"

"Mr. Jonesth," the man replied, raising his head proudly.

"Whatever," Jim muttered, "I believe I have a right to know what's going on here." he stated rather rudely, but he didn't care. He just wanted to get answers. In fact, for Jim Hawkins, that was a rather nice way of asking what was going on! He usually chose more colorful words when he felt unsure, and didn't want to show.

"Ha!" Jonesth chuckled, " A right? You're just a kid! You have no rights!"

Jim glared at the alien, "Says who?" he demanded, "You certainly don't make up the laws, or has something changed in the past few weeks?" he sneered.

The man's features hardened, and his black eyes darkened, "You had better watch what you say," he warned, "I'm in charge here, and I'll see that you are punished for disrespecting me."

Jim scoffed, "Oh really? I'd like to see you try," he challenged.

"If you say so, I will," Jonesth growled, taking a step closer to the cell.

Every muscle in Jim's body relaxed. He wasn't even a little scared. "Go ahead," he said, "I'd like to see you lay one fat hand on me!" the jailor's face flashed, and Jim knew he was getting angry, so the drive to make him even more upset set off like a trigger in Jim's mind, and he pressed harder, working on every loose screw he could find. "Open that door, and smack me as stupid hard as you can! I don't give a shit! And I don't give a shit about you or this stupid place either! Come on! Or are you scared, 'cause I'm gonna kick your a**!"

Jonesth stomped his foot and shoved his key in the key whole, unlocking the door, and letting himself in. "Now you're going to wish you were never born, kid!" he threatened, "'Cause I'm going to hurt you so bad you'll wish you'd never laid eyes on me!"

"No kidding," Jim agreed, "Even before this, the sight of you made me wish I were dead."

The jailor screeched in anger and advanced, cornering Jim against the walls.

"Mr. Jonesth! Have you lost your senses?" a tall dark man appeared at the cell door. Unlike Jonesth, this man had no hair whatsoever, his three eyes were small, and he had bluish colored skin. He wore a red coat, and had a white cap covering the top of his bald head.

Jonesth turned, bowing his head in shame, "Sr. Black, I wasn't... I err... uh..."

"I expect more from you," Black said, glaring at his worker, "You know you are not to touch the prisoners unless you have permission. This had better not happen again. Am I understood?"

"Yes Sr." Jonesth raced passed the tall man and didn't look back as he shuffled down the hall, resuming his job.

"Now," Black turned back to Jim, who glared at him, then glanced behind him. "Mr. Silver? Here is young Hawkins. Please make this fast."

Jim's eyes widened in shock as Silver stepped into view. And behind him came none other, than Dolton. Jim's eyes rolled back in his head. Of all the people on the ship, _Dolton_?

"Come on Jimbo," Silver said, accepting Jim's jacket, boots, and belt from Black. Jim crossed his arms in front of his chest and exited the cell.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"You made a bail lad," the cyborg responded coldly, tossing Jim his things, who shoved them on eagerly.

"I know that," Jim muttered, shrugging his jacket over his shoulders, "I mean, why in the universe am I in here?"

"Huh, you should know!" Dolton muttered from behind Silver.

"If I did, I wouldn't have asked, idiot," Jim retorted, pulling on his boots.

"As if!"

Jim glared at the sixteen year old, "Shut up."_ Or I'll give you a reason to._

"Now, let's get goin'," Silver suggested, tipping his hat to Black, "Good day, Sr."

Black nodded, before turning to leave. Jim followed Sliver, and Dolton brought up the back. Jim tried to ignore the annoying red head, but just his presence drove him nuts, and again, Jim wondered why it was _Dolton_ that came with Silver. He wondered what Destiny had said. Had she made him sound stupid? Dolton would have, but Jim didn't know Destiny very well. All he knew was that she had mood swings, she was a brisk walker, and she was distant. Jim had never asked her anything about her personal life, but she hadn't offered to share either. He was like that. Jim never talked too much, it wasn't really in his nature. He preferred to listen, and only talk when necessary. Besides, no one would be pleased to know the trouble he'd caused.

Stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket, Jim found his wallet, which he relocated to his pants pocket. Dolton's breath tickled Jim's ear as the older kid closed some of the space between them, "Hey Rat Tail, how was jail?"

Jim wanted to punch Dolton in the face for insulting him with a nickname, but he ignored him and demanded once again to know why he'd been in jail.

"Theft," was Silver's answer, "It's against the law."

"What? But I didn't steal anything!" Jim objected, raising his hands angrily.

"That's not what I heard," the cyborg muttered.

"Well then," Jim rolled his eyes, "What did you hear?"

Silver didn't turn back, "Far as I know you stole somethin' from a shop, Jimbo."

"And who told you that?"

Dolton answered, smiling, "Destin."

It hit again, and Jim remembered holding something from the shop when Sildwany drug him out. But why couldn't he remember going to jail? Why couldn't he remember?!

"Yah," Dolton sneered, "She told the captain all about your stealing. I can't wait to see what she does to you!"

Jim turned to give the kid a well deserved punch, but Silver caught him by the back of his jacket, and hauled him forward, placing Jim in the front. The boy struggled to release the cyborg's hold, but Sliver refused to let go, and he pushed Jim ahead of him. Jim could hear Dolton snickering behind him, and he scowled. He just wished Silver would let him go so he could teach the kid to leave him alone!

* * *

_**Rat-Tail (c) sultal**_

**The letters... yes, very important. You may notice a few past things fitting together in these next few chpts, so if you are AT ALL confused, feel free to PM me! And I'd be grateful to you if you'd review, thanx! **


	11. Concealed Yet Unforgettable

_"I just don't see why this is happening to you."_

_She looked up and smiled, "To _us_. Sometimes nothing makes sense, but there is nothing you, or I, or anyone else can do to make things seem right."_

_"But why must it be this way? I don't know what we've done wrong to deserve this." The boy's blonde hair bounced lightly as he shook his head back and forth, his eyes big and beautiful._

_"Because," she whispered, eyes shining because he was there with her, something she rarely did now, after losing her brother. Now she might lose everyone, even the boy standing before her. Just the thought filled her heart with agony, and her eyes went in and out of focus, something they often did when she was upset, or angry._

_"Because..?"_

_She leaned on a wall, every part of her life in the background for one moment, a moment of peace, which he had a way of bringing to her. "Because it's a remarkable, senseless world," she whispered. _

* * *

Silver came to a halt, jerking Jim back with him. Dolton nearly crashed into them from behind. "What the - ?"

"I got something needing to be done lads," the cyborg muttered, "You two wait here," he turned to the boys, "And stay out of trouble. No fighting!"

"Where are you going?" Dolton asked.

"Be right back," was Silver's reply, as he marched away. Jim caught a glimpse of flimsy white paper being drawn from the cyborg's pocket as he retreated. But then something else caught his attention, and he turned. A boy was watching the large cook. The boy was taller than Jim, possibly a bit taller than Dolton, and he had wavy blonde hair. He wore a pair of faded blue jeans, and a white shirt that had a button up collar. His eyes were a much brighter blue than Jim's, and he was quite thin. He seemed very interested in Silver, for his eyes were fixed on the old cyborg, and his head was cocked in a thinking manner.

Something about the boy made Jim curious, and he attempted to approach him cautiously, but Dolton grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?" he growled.

"It's none of your business!" Jim snapped back, pulling his arm away.

"Actually, it is," Dolton flashed back. "You'll be in trouble if you run off! I'm doing you a favour by keeping you in check!"

"Huh!" Jim scoffed, glaring at the older teen angrily. "I don't need you to watch me. I can take care of myself, thank you very much!" He turned toward the boy, but he was gone. Jim looked around, hoping to sight the boy, but he wasn't so lucky. He'd vanished.

Silver returned a few minutes later, only to discover that he hadn't been so lucky as to think the boy's wouldn't fight. That was just what they were doing. Throwing insulting names toward each other, and bickering about small things that didn't even matter.

When the ship was in sight, Jim raised his chin, and tried to look prouder, even though the fact that Silver was once again holding his jacket to keep him apart from Dolton made him look more like a little kid in a whole lot of trouble. They boarded the RLS Legacy, and were greeted by Amelia.

"Mr. Hawkins," she said. Silver released Jim, and the teen adjusted his jacket.

"Captain."

Amelia raised an eyebrow, "Let's hope this doesn't happen again." Jim knew that meant, _This had better not happen again, is that clear?_

He nodded as if agreeing with her, before glaring at Dolton who was watching closely, waiting to catch a sign of weakness in Jim.

* * *

When Destiny woke after returning to her room after giving Silver the letters, she arrived on deck and realized she'd missed the take off. She looked back and couldn't even spot the Space Repair. How long had she been asleep? She recalled her dream, wishing it was real. Her brother and a very good friend of hers had appeared at the Repair, and she had embraced them, and felt their heartbeat against her own, their love fill her soul. Destiny _believed_ in love, but she didn't think she'd ever been lucky enough to know love. The only love she'd known long term, was a fraud. But not the love she'd known she had once had between her brother and her friend. It was short, but that had been real love, and she'd lost it.

Shaking the dream from her mind, Destiny spotted Jim Hawkins, and she approached him. He was leaning on the rim of the ship, studying the stars. "So," she leaned on the side as well, ignoring his surprised jerk. "Got out?"

He didn't respond for a moment, then he glanced at her, "Obviously."

Destiny found herself smiling, "What was it like?"

Jim turned to her, "What like?"

"Jail."

He rolled his eyes, "Yah, it was great," he raised his voice sarcastically.

Destiny looked him in the eye. "I see." She paused before continuing, "James, you aren't a very complicated guy."

"It's Jim, actually," the boy corrected her, "And what makes you think I'm not complicated?"

She watched the stars shoot by, wishing she could ride their flames into tomorrow, where she'd be with her brother again... and her friend. "You remind me of someone I once knew."

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow, "Who's that?"

Jim studied the girl, waiting for an answer, but it was as if she hadn't heard him. She was staring out into the great abyss, her eyes brighter than usual, and hair blowing back behind her ears. He didn't know what to think of her. The last time they'd talked, she hadn't been exactly kind, but now... she seemed lost in some dream. As if she was a completely different person. He didn't understand her, but if Lexi was right, he might never.

"Who?" he repeated.

Destiny's eyes flashed toward him, "What?"

"Who do I remind you of?"

Her eyes darkened, "No one," she whispered, but Jim didn't believe her.

"Wait, you just said that I did! Who is it?"

She shook her head and backed away, "No one." She turned and raced toward the galley. Jim started after her in confusion,

"I'm sorry Destiny! Really, I didn't mean to upset you!" She kept running. "Oh for the love of - !" he raced after her, cursing himself for whatever he'd done, even though he had no idea what that something was.

* * *

_A shout._

_Her head snaps up, and eyes flash with worry. Then suddenly, she's fuming, her mouth gaping in a silent scream. He rushes to her side, and by the time he reaches her, she's crying. _

_"Shush, shush." He murmurs, cradling her in his arms, her tears soaking through his shirt. Why? Why..._

* * *

Stepping into her room, Destiny flicked on her solar radio, and collapsed on the bed, wishing she hadn't said a word to Jim. She had been dazed, and now he was curious, which was something she did not want. She didn't need him to be questioning. Lexi was still interested in her past, but her friend had let it lay still, knowing Destiny hated talking about it. Dolton had tried to find answers, but Destiny was never up for telling him about her life. He didn't need to know. It wasn't his business.

As she laid on her bed, a song began to play, and she slowly got to her feet, memories playing rapidly before her closed eyelids. Her feet sprung into tune with the music, and she spun across the room. The song's words reached her ears, but she didn't stop to listen. Her heart was for the music.

_"She was sitting all alone over on the tailgate, tan legs swinging by a Georgia plate. I was looking for her boyfriend, thinking no way she ain't got one..."_

* * *

Stopping at Destiny's doorway, Jim caught sight of her dancing. He watched in silence, a bit shocked to see her feet moving so swiftly. He'd never thought a girl like her... _danced_. But it looked like she was moving with the beat, her eyes slightly open, and hair springing into life in her wake.

* * *

Destiny's eyes caught sight of someone in the doorway. Her heart lightened as more and more memories unraveled. The difference with these memories was, they were good. And she had so few of those.

_"Soon as I sat down, I was falling in love. Trying to pour a little sugar in her Dixie cup, talking over the speakers in the back of that truck."_

Really, Destiny knew it was Jim standing in the door, but she wanted it to be _him._ And her memory turned back in time. Her mind took the extra measures to change his appearance, and she spun toward him, and soon she was dancing in the past.

_"She jumped up and cut me off,"_

Smiling inward, Destiny thrust her hand out...

_"She was like 'Oh my god! This is my song! I've been listening to the radio all night long. Sitting round waiting for it to come on, and here it is..."_

Destiny grasped Jim's wrist, pulled him into the room, and twirled the astonished boy around.

_"She was like 'Come here boy, I wanna dance!' For I said a word she was taking my hand, and spinning me around till it faded out, and she gave me a kiss."_

"Destiny?" Jim was stumbling with her movements, his feet not moving fast enough.

_"And she said, 'Play it again, play it again, play it again!' _

But Destiny's memories gave her enough strength to hold the both of them upright, and she tightened her grip on Jim's hand and shirt, imagining _his _eyes, _his _smile... Not Jim's clueless expression.

_"And I said, 'Play it again, play it again, play it again!"_

As the song played on, the next verse, the choirs repeated, Destiny's smile grew, and her movements grew softer, and slower. Soon she had slowed down enough to let Jim catch up. She looked up at his face, and saw _his _eyes.

The last verse and choirs played.

_"The next Friday night, we were sitting out under the stars. You should have seen her smile, when I broke out my guitar..."_

"Destiny?"

She heard _his_ voice, "Yes, _Jay_?" she whispered.

_"She was like 'Oh my god, this is my song... I've been listening to the radio all night long! Sitting here waiting for it to come on, and here it is..!'_

Jim tried to keep a fluent movement, "What?"

Spinning him around, Destiny just smiled.

_"She was like 'Come here boy! I wanna dance!'"_

"Destiny!" Jim's voice took on a nervous pitch, "I'm not Jay! I'm Jim, Jim Hawkins!"

She twisted in his arms, her hold becoming more furious.

_"Fore I said a word she was taking my hand,"_

"It's Jim! What are you doing?! I'm not - "

_"Spinning in the headlights,"_

Destiny's heart jerked. Suddenly she realized who she was with, but she didn't let go. She wanted to spare the moment, remember. And he was trying to take it away! She wanted him to be silent. _Stop talking!_ her mind screamed. He was ruining the precious memory, and she couldn't let him! She needed it. Her heart grasped hold of it. It was good... pure.

_"She gave me, a goodnight kiss..."_

"Destiny, please!"

No! Afraid he'd take it away, take away something so good, Destiny needed to silence him. She swung him around, and thrust her face toward his, pushing her lips against his. He became quiet, and she held him there, fear making her stronger. His silence calmed her after a moment, and once she knew she had to let the moment go, Destiny released him. Reeling around, she threw herself on her bed, and cried into the pillow, the song fading away as it came to an end.

She cried for her parents, for her brother, for her heartbroken friend, even for Jim. Then she cried for the little girl who would never be loved, who hardly knew what love was. Her heart cried for Heaven. _She prayed that Heaven would take her back._ Oh how Heaven was better than this...

* * *

**Okay... so this chpt didn't turn out exactly the way I'd planned. So sorry about that, I know it wasn't great, but I think I got the most important things down. **

**A special thanx to _Dancer who loves Westerns_ and _walleye_. You guys are a great help to me and my story! I'm so grateful to you both! And I'd like to say another thanx to _sultal_. You have been absolutely wonderful to me, and I could never thank you enough! **


	12. Dark Secrets

**Hi everyone. This chpt is really short, but I had a request to have Jim's POV on what happened in the latest chpt, so I have some of his 'after thoughts' here, plus a bit more about Destiny. Enjoy :)**

* * *

It was unbelievable. Jim's first instinct was to wipe his lips after Destiny's break out. But for some reason, he couldn't. He couldn't help but stare as she collapsed on the bed. Her sobs and cries pierced his heart with memories of his mother doing the exact same thing after and even before his father left. His hand and neck was still warm from her firm embrace, and his head still hot from the kiss.

He wondered what she was crying for. Was it simply because she was embarrassed? Or was it something more? Jim tilted his head. The way she lay, her face down and her slender body shaking uncontrollably, made her look so small and helpless. She didn't look anything like the girl he had knocked to the deck, or like the girl who had been inpatient, relentless and stubborn. She looked lost. Just as lost as he felt.

Daring to let out a sigh, Jim ran his fingers through his hair and glanced away from her. He couldn't help the memories that flooded his mind and chilled his soul. He remembered his father. The good and bad times. Ever since his father had left, Jim had kept his existence a secret to everyone, even himself. He tried to hid the fact that he didn't have a father, but his mother couldn't. While Jim tried to forget, and move on, his mother seemed to age with each passing day, the way a beautiful flower withers with regret and loss. Jim felt terribly sorry for her, and he even blamed himself for the absence of his father. He had often wondered if his father had left because of something he had done, and it nagged at the back of his mind and set and eternal weight on his back, no matter how hard he tried to forget.

He looked down at Destiny again, his hand resting on the back of his neck. Could it be possible that this girl had dark secrets as well? Was she even more complicated than he'd guessed?

She suddenly snapped her head back and stared back at him, her eyes wild and scared, as if she had just realised he was there. But her stare was so odd, that Jim wondered if she even knew who he was. Shadows flashed across her face, and her lips trembled. The colour flushed from her features, and they went dark and unwelcoming, tight with _hate_. Jim stepped back, and unexpectedly she screeched, flying to the other side of the bed, hair flinging behind her like a swooping eagle.

"Get away from me!"

Jim's heart sped up and he took another step toward the door, but as he moved back her eyes didn't follow. They stayed in the same place he had stood before, as if he was still standing there.

Destiny fell on the opposite side of the bed, her hands clutching at her heart, her necklace. "Stop it, you're frightening me! Stop it!"

"Destiny?" Jim's voice was just above a whisper, but Destiny didn't seem to hear him.

"No! Get away! Leave me alone! What are you doing?" she paused as if she was hearing some answer. "That's not my name!" she wailed.

Jim grasped the door knob, "Destiny!"

Destiny's eyes snapped toward him, and her eyes drifted from the dazed look they'd been in. Her features softened, and her eyebrows lowered as if she had no idea what had just happened. She stood up from the ground, and glared at Jim. "What are you doing in here?" she demanded.

"I-" he paused. I don't know."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Get out."

As Jim turned and left the room, he concluded in his mind that Lexi was right. Destiny was a very complicated person, and he would _never_ understand her. But there was one thing he knew for sure: this girl was much more than she had intended to let him know.


	13. Burn Baby Burn

"I simply can't stand to lose my reputation! There are too many who rely on my business, you know what I mean?" The large, stocky man looked over at a young boy who was moving crates.

"Uh-hum," the boy answered, looking over his options as to how he'd move and arrange the boxes.

The man shrugged and paced again. "But boy, she was a sight!" he declared, "Prettiest thing you ever did see."

Should he move the crates into a neat stack, or should he concentrate on walking space? The boy pushed one of the boxes to the side, revealing a smaller one. "I'll bet she was," he muttered.

"Make sure those aren't in the way, Cruse," the man suggested, pointing at some of the boy's work.

The boy ignored him, lifting the smaller box and carrying it to another location on the east end of the building. The older of the two followed, rambling about some girl. "I'm telling you Cruse, her hair was long and gorgeous, not to mention those eyes -"

"Sr." the teen interrupted, "would you rather I put this one here, or -"

"Cruse, I prefer _Mr. Sildwany_," the man grumbled, "Or just Sildwany will do."

The boy paused to look over at his boss, "Yes, and you know I prefer Jay." He moved on with his work, placing the small crate on top of a rather large stack.

"Yes, of course," Sildwany growled. "Anyway, I was saying that her eyes were like nothing I'd ever seen! Bluer than an -"

"Mr. Sildwany," Jay interrupted, "I'd rather you didn't..." he trailed off, the description triggering in his memory. "Wait, what did you say? About her eyes?"

"I was saying that her eyes were bluer than an ice crystal," Sildwany growled, "before I was interrupted," he added accusingly.

"Sorry," Jay started toward the other side of the room. What was it the description reminded him of? He shuffled around a few more crates before his shift was over at 7:30pm.

Pulling on a hat, Jay looked back at his boss who had had, in his 'spare time,' one too many drinks, and was sitting on the edge of his chair. "See you," Jay mumbled.

Sildwany swung his head toward his youngest employee, "Get back here," he coughed, wheezing, "on time tomorrow, young man. Hear?"

Jay nodded, "Yah I hear." Without another word, he stepped outside onto the cool, dark street. Ahead of him, he could see his breath, and lampposts stood, bulbs nearly burned out. He pushed his hands into the pockets of his black sweater, finding little warmth. It was mostly dark, and the street felt deserted... at least until he heard footsteps. At first, the steps were small, quiet shuffles. Soon, they became thumps, and then a steady, rhythmic sound of shoes against the hard street.

"Jay Cruse! I thought your shift was over at seven!" A familiar feminine voice echoed off the stone walls as a young girl hurried to his side. Jay smiled and looked down at her. Her wavy shoulder length red hair glowed in the dim lights, and her dark eyes focused on him. She wore a tight brown coat, and tight jeans that flared out at the bottom. In her hand, she carried a small bag. She was sixteen, but most thought she to be fourteen or fifteen.

"Sorry," Jay apologized, gazing down at her, "My boss asked me to work a half hour more for the next while."

She crossed her arms, smiling at his familiar English accent. "A while? Last time he asked you to take up fifteen minutes, and that hasn't changed!"

Jay took her hand and strolled down the street. "Yes... but I don't mind. Besides, I need the money." He looked at her and sighed. Her face was tight with disbelief, and her eyes narrowed as she looked up to meet his gaze. "Oh, come on Alice. You know I want to spend time with you, It's just that I have to get money _someplace_!"

"Yes," Alice agreed, "But I still don't think you should be working for Sildwany."

"I don't have much of a choice."

"Yes you do! There are all sorts of other places you could -"

"No there are not." Jay stopped, pulling her to a halt. "There is no other businesses that will hire a fifteen year old with grade nine education! Mr. Sildwany is kind to let me work for him."

Alice huffed. "I don't trust a hair on that man's head!" she declared angrily, looking up at Jay and pulling her lips tight. Jay tried not to laugh as they continued walking. He remembered first meeting Alice two years ago after leaving the Space... Port... His thoughts trailed off as the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen entered his memory, filling his heart with loss. Jay tried desperately to distract his mind, and thought about Alice. He remembered walking blindly about two years ago, and accidentally walking into her, nearly knocking her over, causing her to drop all her books. She had turned around furiously, only to stare in awe. Jay didn't know what had made her so silent, all he knew was that a dreamy look had crossed her round face. Since that day, they'd become good friends... at least that was all Jay thought of it; but sometimes he wondered if Alice thought it was more. Jay had never been one to jump for girls, and the fact that Alice was a year older than him didn't drive him forward at all. He was happy with being friends.

"Oh!" Alice broke into his train of thoughts as they approached Jay's current home. "I forgot!" she reached into her bag and retrieved several envelopes. "I was at the mail box earlier, and the bank manager asked if I knew you. I suppose he'd seen us together at one point or another -"

"Uh-hum."

"And he said that you had some mail that had been forwarded to his bank by an elderly couple who lived on Jadehaven. Apparently they have been receiving your mail, and they took the liberty of finding your location and delivering your mail." Alice handed him the letters. "I guess there are a few."

Jay glanced down at the letters, his stomach clenching, then back to Alice. "Thanks. I'd better get to sleep." he muttered, "See you tomorrow?"

Alice winked, "I hope so." She smiled and continued walking toward her home which was only a block away.

Sighing, Jay entered his small rent place. He shared the house with three other guys, and two girls. The girls slept in one room, while the guys had two rooms from which they divided the living space. He looked down at the letters once more. There must have been about four of five, and they all had his name, _Jay Cruse_, written neatly on the front. He shuffled their weight in his hand. What where they for? Who were they from? He wondered if they were from his father or mother, and he was afraid to open them. He didn't know that he was ready to hear anything they had to say. All the unresolved problems that had come between them had never been mended, and Jay wasn't ready to start now. Besides, if they had something they wanted to say to him, they should do it face to face.

Walking past the fireplace, Jay glared down at the letters, shifted them once more in his hand, and then he tossed them into the fire. He watched as the flames devoured the paper, growing and hissing in delight. _Burn baby, burn._

* * *

**So what do you guys think of Jay? What do you think of his choice to work for Sildwany? And the letters...**


	14. I'm On Your Side

Every muscle in Jim's body tensed.

Silver turned to him, "Dishes."

"Shit." Jim resisted the erg to hang his head in disappointment. Of all the jobs Silver had assigned him so far, dishes was by far the worst. It wasn't his thing at all. Sighing, he pulled out a stool and plopped himself down. Silver carried a pile of dirty, grimy, greasy plates and pots to the teen and set them down before him.

The cyborg looked down at the boy, "It isn't a bad job Jimbo," he remarked, returning to chopping vegetables with his robotic arm. Jim groaned and reluctantly picked up a plate and a cloth.

"Whatever," he moaned. At that moment, Lexi appeared, flying down the stairs, her short hair bouncing and tail swinging.

Silver turned, "Ah, lass," he greeted her sweetly. Jim noticed the cyborg seemed nicer whenever there was a girl in sight.

"Hello Silver." Lexi smiled in a warm way, her eyes brightening. She looked in Jim's direction, "Hey Jim."

"Hey," Jim nodded, glaring at the pot he was about to wash. His bangs fell in his face and he blew them away, pulling the pot onto his lap, and moving the cloth over it aggressively.

Lexi chucked, and Jim glanced up at her. She was smiling even broader than before, and her eyes were fixed on him. "It looks like you're having fun," she commented sarcastically. He ignored the hint of bragging in her voice. She didn't have to do crappy jobs like this. The girl turned back to Sliver. "Hey, you know Dolton?"

"Who doesn't?" Jim muttered, "He makes himself pretty known."

"What was that?" Lexi asked, turning toward him.

"Nothing," Jim answered a little too quickly, but Lexi shrugged it off.

Silver scrapped some cut up purps into a pot of boiling water, grinning, "Of course lass."

"Yah, well," Lexi crossed her arms over her chest, "He's getting himself killed."

The cook twirled around, and Jim's head snapped up. "What?" the cyborg asked, blinking.

Lexi shrugged, "Yah, he ticked off Blinko." she shook her head and looked at Jim, "He's going to die."

Silver dropped his knife on the counter and raced up the stairs as fast as he could. Jim jumped to his feet. He looked at Lexi and she nodded. "I can't say I'd miss him. Destiny's furious with him right now. He was being a jerk again," she muttered.

Inhaling deeply through his noise, every bit of hatred for the older teen making his muscles tense, Jim cocked his head in an exited, yet angry way. "If he lives, I swear I'll finish him off."

He raced after Lexi as she bolted up the stairs. When they reached the deck, Jim instantly recognized the sound of a fight. His head snapped back and forth until he spotted the crowd. Silver was trying to get to the middle, but no one wanted to miss anything, and they all refused to move. Jim pushed his way through everyone, his smaller figure fitting better between the pirates than Silver's. Blinko had Dolton on the ground, the large pirates grey skin was scratched up, and his one eye looked swollen. It appeared he was trying to choke the teen, but Dolton was wrenching his knees upwards into the Blinko's stomach, and using his fists to push the bigger pirate upward and keep them further apart so he couldn't so easily be choked. Jim itched to knock Dolton's arms out of the way so Blinko could finish him off.

The crew cheered and hollered around them, but Jim couldn't join in. Dolton was jerking his arms up and down, and his eyes were rolling back in his head by now, as Blinko's weight suddenly became too much to bear. All of a sudden, Jim's mind snapped and he suddenly didn't care that it was Dolton getting beat up. He wanted to be part of the fight, and his instinct told him to help the weaker one, and in this case, it was Dolton. Silver's hollers faded into the background, as did the rest of the shouts, and Jim bolted forward, slamming into Blinko's side, knocking the grey alien off of Dolton. Blinko screeched in surprise, and tumbled sideways. Jim rolled with him, punching and elbowing the large man forcefully. The shouts and excitement in the crew suddenly came crashing back to Jim's awareness, and the sounds were so loud, his ears rang. Heat filled his body, and his head grew hot as he once again made a dive for Blinko who was squirming on the ground, struggling to regain control. Dolton lay like dead weight beside them, but Jim didn't notice.

When Blinko managed to shove Jim aside for one second, he was able to jump to his feet. He glared at Jim, his swollen eye half shut and bright with anger. Jim wiped his bloody fist on his shirt, and lunged again, running head first into the alien's stomach. He heard the gasp of air loss exit his opponent's lungs, then a heavy weight fell on his shoulders, and he crashed into the ground, his face colliding with the hard floor. His nose screamed in protest, and his left cheek bone cracked against the deck. Blood roared in his head and rose into his throat. Blinko screeched again, this time in triumph, and the alien's hard knuckles pressed into Jim's back, his other hand pushing down the boy's head. Gasping, Jim choked on the blood rising in his throat, and the heat pulses to his head were becoming unbearable. Just when Jim thought he was going to pass out, Blinko's weight disappeared. At first, he thought he had died, because he couldn't hear anything, but gradually the noise returned to his senses, and his eyes flickered open. He rolled over onto his back, and looked up. Dolton had gotten back up and was fighting again! Jim pushed himself to his feet, the blood returning to the proper places, and he jumped for Blinko again, driving him against the side of the ship. Dolton worked up a good punch and hit the alien square in the face, while Jim got in a few good punches of his own to Blinko's stomach.

Silver broke through the crowd at that moment, and he grasped one of each of the boy's arms, pulling them back. Blinko sat where he was, apparently to beat up to move at the moment. "Break it up!" the cyborg growled, pulling the boys away and toward the galley. The crew members moaned in complaint, sad that the fight was over, but Silver ignored them. He pulled Jim and Dolton along with him all the way to the kitchen. Lexi followed close behind, her ears back and eyes wide.

Entering the kitchen, Silver released the two teens and turned to face them. "What do you think you were doin'?" he growled. "What in the galaxy gave you the idea to pick a fight with the crew?" he directed that question at Dolton.

Dolton shook his head and crossed his arms. He had a black eye, bloody nose, and bruises up both his arms. Jim only had a bloody nose and a purple bruise growing up along his cheek bone. "Bored?" Dolton offered.

Silver raised his hands, "Bored?! You don't go lookin' fer trouble like that! Why, if the captain had been there, you would have been in kaka me lad."

"Huh," Dolton scoffed, "So what if the captain had been there?" he sneered, "I don't give a shit."

"You don't, huh?"

"Nope."

Silver shook his head and gave Dolton an odd look. Jim recognized the look his teacher would give him in school when she wanted him to talk to her after class. He wondered what Silver had to say to Dolton that he wasn't supposed to hear? The cyborg turned to Jim. "And you shouldn't have interfered."

Jim rolled his eyes, "What was I supposed to do? Let him have all the fun?" he looked at Dolton, and the older teen, to Jim's surprise, let out a small chuckle, returning his gaze.

"It's not all bout fun and games Jimbo," Silver stated, "That's fer sure." He then motioned for Jim to leave. "Go clean yerself up lad," he said. Reluctantly, Jim obeyed, but as he ascended the stairs, the erg to stay and eves drop became quite overwhelming, at least until he noticed Lexi was watching him. Swallowing hard, Jim raced upstairs.

* * *

Destiny stood in the shadows of the kitchen, and now that Jim was gone, she decided to step out. Dolton's eyes flashed toward her, and Lexi raced to her side. Silver glanced in her direction, but his eyes quickly refocused on Dolton.

"Now, you listen to me," he growled, "I won't have no trouble in me crew, and that means you gotta behave!" Dolton sighed and Silver continued, "If you cause too much trouble, I'm gonna have to deal with you."

"Oh?"

Destiny couldn't believe Dolton's arrogance, and she glared at him. He knew how much Flint's trove meant for them! If the captain found out that they were pirates, they might never find the Loot of a Thousand Worlds! Somewhere, Amelia had the map, and they needed to find it. If someone slipped, and Amelia, the doctor or Jim realized they were being tricked, they could lose everything. The thought of 'tricking' Jim Hawkins struck her heart like a bullet. She had... had... passed a part of her memories over to him, and now she felt almost like he... was holding the memories of... _Jay_ alive in her life. She shook her head and tried desperately to concentrate on Silver and Dolton.

"Yes," Silver growled, "I can't have no threats amongst me crew, understand?"

Dolton narrowed his eyes and wiped his bloody nose on his sleeve before looking up at Silver. "Yah, I got it," he muttered. He headed toward the stairs in Jim's footprints, and paused at the bottom of the steps. "I'm on your side."

When Dolton had disappeared, Silver turned toward the girls. "I don't know what I'm gonna do with that boy," he muttered.

Lexi cocked her head, "Dolton?"

The cyborg turned to her, but didn't say anything. He ascended the stairs with Lexi close behind, leaving Destiny alone. But even she knew Silver wasn't referring to the sixteen year old.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Okay, so I didn't update sooner because I'm going to be away this week, and I wanted to spread things out a bit better so I wouldn't leave you guys hanging for too long (even though I'm sure this isn't one of your priorities). So yah, I plan on updating soon after I get back if life doesn't bite too hard. ;) **

**Keep writing! **


	15. Is This How They See Me?

After cleaning himself up, Jim returned to the galley. Silver wasn't in sight. There was only one person there: Destiny. Cringing, Jim turned on his heel to leave, but the girl had already seen him.

"Hey, where are you going?" she demanded. Jim turned around, unsure of what to say. The last time he had been with her, she had kissed him, went into some background freak out, and then ordered him out of her room. This was only slightly awkward for him. She stood up, and walked toward him, stopping in a ray of sunshine that streamed through the doorway. Jim nearly gasped. Her hair looked darker than usual, and her eyes flashed like the tail of a shooting star. The light reflected off her necklace and cast speckles across the room that danced with every movement, and her lips seemed a brighter rose colour. Jim couldn't swallow. She was the _definition _of beautiful. She was stunning, gorgeous.

"_Hello?_ I asked you where you were going."

The moment snapped like plastic in Jim's mind and he shrugged. "Somewheres I guess."

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "You are crazy."

"Oh?"

"Yah." Destiny cocked her head to the side, narrowing one eye, "You got yourself into a fight that didn't involve you, and certainly brought you down to a lower level."

"Lower level? What do you mean?"

"Look," she glanced away, then back up at him, "You really shouldn't have involved yourself."

Jim snorted, "And why not? Besides, what do you know? You weren't part of it."

The glare she gave him would have sent shivers down anyone else's spin, but not Jim Hawkins. He just returned the glare, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I wouldn't expect _you_ to know," she hissed, "You're just a cabin boy. Besides," she added, raising one eyebrow, "You don't know half of what _I_ was and am part of." Without another word, Destiny stormed up the stairs, leaving Jim in complete silence.

Lexi's words shouted in his mind, _"I can't say I'd miss him. Destiny's furious with him right now. He was being a jerk again." _Was that Lexi's way of telling him Destiny was much more involved in this fight than he thought?

* * *

Destiny stormed onto the deck, her eyes glaring and brighter than usual. She was angry at Dolton for acting so rude to her, and she was mad at Jim.

_'Calm down,'_ Her brother's voice echoed in her mind, _'You're getting worked up over nothing. If Dolton is bothering you,'_ the voice continued, magically making her smile at the suggestion, _'I'll find Jay. He'll beat him up for you. And you and I will sit on the side and laugh our hearts out. Just like we used to when Jay got in a fight.'_

"Yes," Destiny murmured, "He never seemed to lose."

_'That's right. And we were always the best cheerers, were we not?'_

She laughed, "Yes, we were. And even though you are nearly a year younger than me, we always knew what the other was thinking. We laughed at the same jokes, and cried at the same thoughts as if we could read one another's mind."

_'Sometimes I felt like the older one.'_

"It was as if we were born attached."

_'We are attached. Your thoughts are my thoughts, and your heart is my heart. I love you.'_

A tear slid down her cheek. "I love you too."

"Destiny, who are you talking to?"

Destiny spun around, coming face to face with Lexi, "Oh, no one," she stuttered, caught off guard.

Lexi raised an eyebrow, "Ooookkkkaaaaayyyy. Well then, what were you up to?"

Pulling out her quellazaire as casually as possible, and placing it in her mouth, Destiny shrugged, "Just thinking a guess."

"Oh," her friend's ears pricked and she swished her tail, "Wanna go to the birds nest and hang out there a little?"

Destiny tilted her head up to the nest. Above it, stars twinkled and colours mingled and changed within minutes. "You go ahead, I'll go change and meet you up there."

Lexi smiled and made for the shrouds, while Destiny set a course to her room. There, she took her hair out of a French braid, removed her leather jacket, changed her black tank top to a white crop top, and put on her teal bandanna.

When the two fourteen year olds were seated comfortably in the birds nest, Destiny smoking her quellazaire and Lexi braiding a strand of her tail, they sat in silence for a while.

Finally Lexi broke the silence, as she was not one who enjoyed the quiet. "So... what were you thinking about before?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about Scroop." Destiny replied, a little too quickly. She glanced over at her friend, letting out a puff of smoke, "I finally figured out what his problem is," she announced, "He needs to lighten up. I mean, he always has such a long face. He always looks mad."

Lexi narrowed her eyes, "Yah, kinda like you."

Destiny gasped in shock, inhaling too quickly and coughing as a result. "What do you mean, I'm always mad?"

"Yes." Lexi wasted no time. She leaned back, as if Destiny's glare could paralyze her. "You hardly ever seem happy now-a-days. It's like, you are hiding under a dark sheet, and you rarely peek out." Destiny was surprised to see small tears appear on the corners of her friend's hazel eyes. Lexi looked up, but Destiny's glare had turned to a look of complete and utter nothingness. No emotion showed on her stone face. "I miss the _old_ Destiny." she murmured, "You've changed. And it... sometimes it frightens me."

Destiny stared at her for a while, unable to reply. Was it true? Had she changed so much that her closest friend was beginning to be _afraid_ of her? Every defence dropped. She realized she needed to be truthful, and open. She needed to let Lexi understand her. But Destiny knew she wouldn't do this again. Not easily. She was not one to open herself to anyone... not anymore. "What do you mean?" she asked, "What has changed?"

"You just... well everything."

"What does that mean? I don't know what you mean."

Lexi sighed, "You seem so distant, and lately you've kept to yourself so often, and you hardly ever come to find me. You just hid out by yourself. Even Dolton doesn't like it. He says you're cutting the world away, and that soon you won't talk anymore, and you will just look straight through us, as if we aren't there, or you don't know us."

Destiny tilted her head, her eyes glowing. _What has happened to me? Am I really that bad? Is that how everyone sees me?_ "I - I... I'm sorry, Lexi," she sighed, "Sometimes I don't even know who I am. Ever since I became a pirate, and met you as part of Silver's crew, I've always kept my world to myself." She looked up at Lexi, but no tears appeared on her hard face. In fact, talking about this made her angry, but Lexi hadn't noticed yet. Destiny wanted to tell her friend as much as possible before she was too upset to go on. "Everything about me, everything you know about me is a... a lie."

Shock spread across Lexi's face, "You, you lied to me?"

Clenching her teeth, Destiny nodded, "Yes. I didn't want you to know, because I..." she paused, taking a breath in, "Because I wish, and so often try to convince myself that my life isn't my life. That it was all just a bad dream. But as soon as I open my eyes, I'm faced with reality, and all my hope disappears. Lexi, I still cannot tell you, because I myself just can't, but at least you know the truth."

Lexi was silent for a moment. Her breathing was short and quick, but Destiny knew this was her way of taking it in. "Destiny, I think I understand. But I wish you would have just told me before."

"I know. But how could I trust you? I didn't know you, and so many people I once trusted let me down."

"Let you down?"

Destiny's head snapped back. She'd said too much. "Forget it."

Lexi's head lowered, but she nodded in acceptance to Destiny's wishes. "Please, just... let's spend more time together, okay?"

Placing her quellazaire in her pocket, Destiny nodded, "I'll try." So little had been said. It seemed that as time went on, her past haunted her more and more, as if each memory grew with her age, and she couldn't help but wonder if she was cursed to hold onto the memories of those she lost and loved, and those she hated more and more every day. Had Jay gotten the letter to her brother two years ago? Or was her brother still looking for her? Did they still receive the letters she sent to them? Did Jay even remember her? Had she been important enough?

* * *

**Well, I know that I've been kinda dragging this out a lot, but I can't help it! I wanna reveal Destiny's past, but I want to do it slowly in order to smooth things over for the future of this story. But I'm going to start rising the action hopefully in the next chpt (And I mean all the action. Not just Destiny, but also the plot line will start rising)... we'll see how that goes over... I might have to switch a few things. But in the next chpt, you guys can look forward to some more past related secrets. **

**I love you all and thank you for your support!**

**Keep writing!**


	16. Zera

**Back at the Ship Repair...**

* * *

"Oh please, Jay!" Alice shook her head in interrogation and looked up. "One out of the two days you aren't working, and you want to spend time with your room-mates?!"

Jay glanced away, sighing. "Yes, Alice. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Something wrong with..." she trailed off. "Jay! I thought you'd want to spend time with me!"

"Well," Jay raised his hands in defeat, "I can't spend every day off with you. I have other friends too you know."

"Other friends?" She looked surprised and more upset, "Wait, so that's all we are, friends? That's it?"

Jay glanced away and back, clueless to what she was implying. "Uh, yes? What's wrong with being friends?"

"Jay!" she burst out, glaring at him, "I thought I meant more to you than that!"

Not knowing what to say, Jay remained silent.

Alice's face was turning redder and redder by the minute. Jay couldn't remember her being this mad in all the time he'd known her. He had seen her quite upset once, when he had joked about liking a blonde that had walked by and winked at him. She had turned a few shades of red and wouldn't talk to him for the rest of the day. But now she looked ready to kill him. It was as if he had betrayed her and condemned her to live in the ditches with the rats.

"You self-centered boy!" she cried, "Fine! Go spend time with _them_! See if I care! But if you don't figure out who's more important, don't bother coming to find me!"

Jay faltered, "What are you talking about?"

She shook her head and clenched her fists, "I thought you loved me!"

"Loved you?" he was speechless. _What is she talking about?_ His heart fluttered. Every moment she spent staring at him so oddly suddenly made sense to him. All the weird words that she had abruptly blurted out suddenly meant more. She wasn't lying. Alice really thought he loved her, and she loved him.

"Yes!" tears were forming in the corners of her eyes now, and she looked as if her world had come to a halt. "I thought that for once in my life, there was someone who really loved me as a man loves a woman! I always thought you did."

Jay shook his head confused, "That's not what I thought," he stuttered, "I just thought we were friends."

She went on as if he hadn't even spoken. "I know you're only fifteen, and not nearly a man, but you'll get there. And I'm sixteen, but I look like I'm your age, don't I? No one would think nothing of us. We're just to young lovers."

She spoke as if this was the way things had always been, and would always be. As if she had created a fantasy world, where she was the princess, and he was the prince. He was the prince who was supposed to kiss her and instantly fall for her charms. But Jay lived in no fantasy world, and his thoughts were never dreamy. He had lost all hope of dreams coming true when he was thirteen... two years ago, when Destiny and her brother vanished from his life like flowers wilting in the night.

He straightened up, "No."

Alice snapped out of her deep thoughts, "What?"

"There is no, _us _Alice." Jay tilted his head forward and looked up with his eyes, "There is only me, and only you. I'm sorry things can't work out better for you, but you can't create a world around yourself and make me the center of it. You said it. I'm fifteen, and I'm not ready to fall in love again." his heart folded. Had he really said that? Or was it just his imagination?

Alice's dark eyes deepened with shadows, "_Again_?" she stepped toward him. Jay never felt her slap across his face. He only remembered opening his eyes and looking over his shoulder. He was numb, every feeling drained and vanished from his body as if he was dead.

"You'll come crawling back to me tomorrow, you'll see," she hissed, "And you'll beg me to give you another chance. But I won't." She turned to walk away, but Jay called after her, and she turned back.

"No, I won't come back to you," he murmured, "I was never with you. I was just your punching bag, your _doll_. It won't be like that anymore. I don't need you to be happy." _I was never happy with you anyway. I haven't been happy for years._

She whirled around and raced away, her cries shaking the lampposts and jarring the streets. Jay waited for despair to crash over him as loudly as it had the day he last saw Destiny... but it never came. He felt numb, lifeless.

Time alone was all he needed. Jay sighed in relief at the sight of an open field, and he raced toward it, tumbling into the grass and laying still on his back. The smell of the wild winds and the feel of the soft grass brought back memories, and this time he let some of them seep through the shell he'd built to cage those memories.

A lovely smile broke into the midst of those thoughts, and blue eyes flashed like diamonds. Listening to her echoing voice in his mind, Jay played with the golden chain around his neck. Destiny and her brother had given it to him as a gift. It was all he had left of them. He was no longer in touch with her brother, and he had lost all hope of ever seeing Destiny again after the day she left him at the Space Port. She had left him one other thing, the one thing she had loved with all her heart and soul, but he had lost that too.

He rolled over onto his side, running his fingers through his hair. Somehow he still felt nothing over Alice's outburst. Was he supposed to cry? Or laugh in joy and freedom? Not sure what to do next, Jay pulled his work notepad from his pocket, and dug a little deeper to find the pen. The notepad was crumpled and it's pages had scribbles all over them, where he had quickly sketched down the number of boxes and crates that had been delivered. He also scribbled down the cash that came in, in order to remember to write it all down properly in Mr. Sildwany's check book. He had to flip through many pages to find one that was completely blank, but when he did, he wasn't sure why he had been looking for it. Should he write a note to Alice for some reason? No, that couldn't be it. He didn't know what to say to her anymore. _Destiny? No, I don't even know her address! Hell, I don't even know if she's still... out there._ But unlike his first thought to write a note to Alice, Jay found his mind swamped with things he wanted to tell Destiny. He knew it would be completely pointless to write her a note, because she'd never set eyes on it anyway... but still, he did. The words spilled from the pen and landed neatly on the paper. Their cursive letters lovely and dark, filling the page faster than imaginable. Yet, there was so much more to be said... Jay shook his head, signing his name at the bottom. _What am I doing? This is the stupidest thing I have ever done!_... He snapped the pen in two, letting it fall to the ground. _'No'_, a voice whispered in his mind, _'the stupidest thing you've ever done, was letting her go.' _

The change in wind snapped his miserable thoughts, catching his attention, and he got to his feet, pushing the note halfway in his pocket. The air felt cool and fresh, but the odd pulses where it suddenly sped up then slowed again made him suspicious. Something was different... and he struggled to grasp the familiarity of it. But it seemed almost as if the pulses should be smaller, lighter...

A large gust plunged him forward, and he crashed into the ground, his heart instantly sped up. Pushing himself to his hands and knees, Jay froze. A thick, deep voice rumbled around him, causing the grass to ripple. Warm breath surrounded him, and his hair swayed forward gently. Ever so slowly, Jay turned around, rising to his feet. His eyes met a pair of large blue icy irises, the size of his head. He stepped back as the creature raised her wings and bared her needle sharp teeth. Her long tail swung around, the fins flicking on the end, and her claws dug into the ground. She was beautiful, and Jay knew he'd seen her before.

"Zera..." he whispered, clutching at his heart and staring. The dragon bowed before him, her white scales shimmered in the light, and the black that started at the corners of her eyes and ended on her chest and went around her neck like a collar deepened in shade. He hadn't seen her in nearly two years. The last time he'd seen her, she had been less than a third the size she was now. He had been able to carry her. She had belonged to... "Destiny..." the name slid off his tongue and felt like ice coming from his mouth.

Zera's eyes flashed quickly, and her wings gave a large flap, lifting her off the ground and nearly knocking Jay over. He watched her spiral upward, her powerful wing strokes slicing the air. She was beautiful, and Jay just stared. He didn't think of the fact that if anyone saw her, they might try to kill her, or that she might not really recognize him, and could be preparing to kill him. All he could think was that she was still alive, so he hadn't failed Destiny completely. Only a week or so after Destiny had left, the dragon had discovered her wings. When she did so, she had left, taken off on him, just as her owner had, leaving him wondering, and alone. The loneliness he had felt was unexplainable. He had never been close to his parents, his older brother, or even his younger sister, but he had somehow connected with the Dixon siblings. But now they were gone, Alice was gone, and he was alone.

The wind current changed again, and Jay looked skyward. He gasped and froze. Zera was plunging toward the ground, her wings tucked in close to her body, and eyes narrowed to thin chips of ice. Her tail streamed out behind her, and snow clung to the edges of her wings, and lined every scale. Closer and closer she dived, and Jay's eyes widened in horror. She was coming at him, with no mercy. She would kill him. Heat pulsed under Jay's skin, and he dived to the ground, just as she reached the place he had stood. Her claws pierced the air just above his head before she twisted up toward the sky once again. Afraid for his life, Jay scrambled to his feet once again, and raced toward the city, his heart pounding in his ears, loud as thunder. Above him, Zera's screech echoed around him, causing the ground to quiver. Jay stumbled, and hit the ground as she made another dive, just missing him. _Help!_ Jay plunged forward, churning up the Earth in hast. He could hear Zera's growls, and could almost sense her pitching again. The air seemed to thin out, and he gasped, desperately trying to feed his lungs. Zera screeched, and Jay glanced over his shoulder. She was right there, her wings catching the air as she reached him. He wanted to dive again, but he was too late. Her claws closed around his shoulders, digging deep into his shoulder blades, and piercing the skin at the base of his bones. Dirt sprayed up around him as Zera shoved him into the ground, scraping up his hands as he tried to protect his face. The pain in his shoulders was almost unbearable, and he pleaded with death to take him out of his misery. But if it had heard him, it didn't answer. Jay felt like his entire body had been torn in two, and he kicked his legs, struggling to lift his head and breath. It felt as though Zera was standing on him, pushing his head into the dirt, and determined to break every bone in his body. The dragon's fierce scream pounded on his ear drums without sympathy. He wanted her to let go, to have mercy.

Suddenly she did, and Jay rolled over gasping for air, and too weak to move. But Zera wasn't done. Jay struggled to slide backward out of her reach, but she was stronger, and much faster. Closing his eyes, he waited for the death blow... but it never came. When he opened one eye slightly, the other flew open in its lead. Zera swung a clawed foot at his throat, catching his chain necklace. She pulled hard, choking him, and pulling him with her until the necklace snapped, leaving behind a sharp scar. Jay clutched at his neck as the dragon took flight, his necklace dangling from her claws, and he caught a glimpse of his note clutched in her powerful grip. His head fell back to the ground. She had taken his necklace, his one and only real proof of Destiny and her brother. Now he had nothing, just fading memories, and he almost wished she had killed him instead.

* * *

**Whew! This was quite the chpt to write! So Alice isn't to impressed with Jay... Do you think he'll go back to her as she predicted? And what do you guys think of Zera? Any ideas as to her intentions? Any ideas as to Jay's roll-to-be in this Fic?**

**Please comment/review, and guess at the questions!**

**(There will be a little insight from Lexi in the next chpt!) Keep writing! **


	17. Fight A Girl?

**This chpt contains the first little insight from Lexi's POV, enjoy! (Important note at the bottom)**

**I just wanted to thank all my reviewers, you guys make my days brighter!**

* * *

"Doctor, we've been over this multiple times!" Captain Amelia stood at her desk, looking down at her maps, and running a finger over them in thought. Jim stood, leaning on a wall, listening to the captain argue with Delbert. He had been asked to come by the doctor, who Jim figured was too nervous to face the intelligent captain alone, to be "apart" of this conversation. But he hadn't said a thing so far.

Delbert slapped his paw to his forehead. "Captain, I know. But according to my calcu-"

"Doctor," Amelia raised one finger, not looking up, silencing the rambling and persistent canine. "I do not intend to listen to you ask me about this once more." Now she looked up, ears twitching. "If you must be told, _once again_ may I add, we were forced to change routs when we stopped at the Ship Repair." She looked back down at her maps, "I've sailed these skis many times, doctor, and I will inform you that I am not a fool. I know what I'm doing, and -"

"Yes, but -" Delbert began to interrupt, but Amelia would have none of it.

"And I will not allow you to continue questioning me." She twisted her head toward the doctor again, "Doctor, I now insist that you find something else to do than sit here telling me how to run my ship." Her glare was hard, and Delbert did nothing more than sniff before marching out the door. Jim started to follow, but Amelia called him back.

"Mr. Hawkins," she said, "You do not question my course as well?"

Jim shook his head, "No, I'm sure you know what you're doing." He decided it was best to leave it at that, even though he would have liked to tell her how demanding and annoying, not to mention strict she was being. He didn't really want to get deeper onto her bad side. Getting in trouble at the Ship Repair was already enough, and he didn't want her to be upset with him the whole journey. How could he enjoy himself if she was constantly looking over his shoulder and correcting his every move? She nodded, and he assumed that was a dismissal, so he left the room.

Lexi came bounding up to him as soon as she sighted him, her eyes shining. "Hello Jim!" she sung, "What were you up to?"

Jim was a bit surprised at her excitement, and he wondered what had made her so happy suddenly. But he didn't want to have a long conversation with her now, so he didn't bother asking. "Nothing really."

She pursed her lips. "Well what were you _going_ to do?"

Eye twitching, Jim once again was surprised by her excitement and enthusiasm. Most girls he met seemed to play shy, thinking they'd attract his attention better or something. But not Lexi. She didn't seem to care if he "liked" her or not, she just wanted to be friends. "I donno," he said as an answer to her question.

"Welllll," she grasped his sleeve, "Let's go to the galley and see what Silver's up to."

Jim moaned, not pleased with the idea of getting put to work if he didn't need to, but he let her pull him along with her anyway.

As they descended the stairs to the belly of the ship, Jim soon could make out voices. Silver's overran the others.

"Of course not you fools! I knows what I'm doin', and I'll see that things go exact to the dot, and straight as a dead man lays!"

_What is he talking about?_

"Uh, Jim!" Lexi suddenly burst, "I changed my mind! I've got a better idea!"

Jim tried to look into the galley, "Wait, I wanna see what's-"

"No!"

"What?" Jim looked at her. What was wrong?

She glanced up at him, still holding his sleeve tightly, and charged up the stairs. Jim had no choice but to follow, seeing as she was practically dragging him along, and he wondered what made such as small girl so strong. "Lexi!" Jim protested, as they arrived back on deck. He pulled his arm free. "What's going on? Why can't we go to the galley?"

Lexi glanced toward the stairs, "Uh, just because. I donno. I just had a better idea."

Jim narrowed his eyes. What was she hiding? "Okay, we can do whatever it is you wanted to do _after_ we see what Silver's up to." he started toward the stairs again, but Lexi grabbed his arm.

"No, please! I really want to do what I want to do!"

"Well, I really want to see what's going on!" Jim couldn't help but reveal his curiosity. Something wasn't right. He pulled free of her clutches again.

"No Jim, I'm serious!" Lexi pleaded, but Jim kept walking. "Silver is busy, and he'll be mad if we bug him!"

Jim turned on her, "What? What do you mean he's busy? He's never been too busy to give me work, why should this be any different?" He knew he was acting childish, but he couldn't help it! He just knew she was hiding something, and he had to know what it was!

Lexi shook her head, "No, you don't understand. It's hard to explain, but..." she trailed off, her eyes big as if she had already revealed a big secret.

Ignoring her protests, Jim reached the top of the stairs, but came to an instant halt. Dolton was emerging, and he nearly collided with Jim on the top step.

"Whoa- hey," the older of the two smirked, stepping forward, forcing Jim to step back. "That was some fight yesterday, eh?"

Jim nodded reluctantly, "Yah, I guess."

Dolton glanced at Lexi, then back at Jim. "You may be good in a fist fight, but can you fight with a sword?"

"Dolton!"

He silenced Lexi with his finger. When Jim said nothing, he added, "What? Don't tell me you're... _scared_."

Jim scowled, "Of course not," he growled, "Let's fight."

Dolton smiled, "Lets," he pulled two swards from his back, and Jim tried to hid his concern. He'd never fought with a sword, but he couldn't back out, now that he had agreed to do it. He took hold of the weapons' handle as Dolton passed it to him. It was cold, and had a rough grip.

Jim was still adjusting it in his hand when light reflected in his eyes off of the sword Dolton was raising. He looked up just in time to see the metal flash toward him, and he managed to block it, stumbling back a few steps. Dolton laughed, "Looks like you never had a real fight!" he teased, "I bet your mother fought you with spoons to keep you away!"

Lexi shouted at Dolton to stop.

Jim gritted his teeth in fury. How _dare_ he make fun of his mother! His sword flew into motion. His hits and blocks were plain luck, but anger drove him onward. Dolton seemed to be having fun, and he didn't look too concerned, but as Jim grew more angry, Dolton was forced to try harder in order to stay in control of the fight.

"Dolton, what in the... what are you doing!?"

They both stopped. Destiny stood before them, her eyes on fire. She glared at Dolton. "You call _this_ a fight?" she gestured to Jim, making him angrier. It was as if she thought he couldn't do _anything_! "Look at him! He's a _cabin boy_. Never been on a ship in his life, and most certainly never used a sword." She raised an eyebrow at Dolton, "It's as if you can't handle a challenge. So you pick someone you _know_ is weaker."

Jim scowled and opened his mouth to object, but Dolton was quicker.

"So what do you suggest, Destin?" He asked, lowering his sword. "There is no one else on this ship that is worth fighting!"

The girl lowered her eyebrows, a grin spreading across her lips. "You could always fight someone with equal experience. Someone like... me."

Dolton looked at Jim in surprise, then turned back to Destiny. "You? Don't be ridiculous Destin! I won't fight a girl!"

"Why not?" Lexi shot back. "You can't handle a challenge?"

Destiny smiled, "Let's do it."

Glancing down at his sword, then back up at Destiny with a grin on his face, Dolton took a step toward her. She didn't move. Tension hung in the air like a grey cloud, and Jim and Lexi stood like two stones in wait. Destiny stood perfectly still, weaponless, as Dolton approached her, and Jim wondered why she wasn't gathering her defence. Then, just as Dolton arrived in position, he swung his sword, doing a perfect uppercut that could have killed anyone off guard. But Destiny moved like lightning, flipping to the side, and retrieving two daggers from the helm on her back as she landed. Jim was impressed, and he couldn't see Dolton's face, but he guessed the older teen was as well. Lexi squealed in delight, a broad smile spreading across her small face. Dolton took another swing, aiming at Destiny's leg, but she was quick to block it, crossing two blades and pushing his sword into the floor, creating a small chip in the wood.

"Oh," Dolton sounded amused, "So that's the kind of game you wanna play?"

Destiny twirled her daggers at her sides, the same way she had at the Ship Repair. She revealed a flawless side smile, and she threw up her weapons, catching them with ease. "Bring it on."

Weapons flashed, light reflected around the ship, Dolton swung, Destiny blocked, she thrust, he jumped aside. Jim and Lexi got more and more excited with each swing, Lexi shouting in pleasure, and Jim's mind screaming at him to join. A minute or so into the fight, Lexi fell quiet, but Jim could only think about the times he'd fought at school, and he didn't notice the absence of the small girl's cheers. It didn't matter that he got in trouble, as long as he was having fun. The bruises and scars were like marks of honor, something he and his buddies could brag about. He remembered showing his scars to younger pests who wouldn't show any respect. They'd gasp, and say, _'What happened to you?'_ and he'd say, _'You should see the other guy.'_ The kid would then run off and decide not to mess with him. Afterward, Jim and his friends would have a good laugh at the younger kid's vulnerability.

* * *

As Lexi watched her best friend fight with Dolton, she couldn't help but cheer. Destiny was great! She seemed so determined and strong. Lexi found herself wishing the same could be hers to claim, but she knew she'd never be what Destiny was. Her heart fell and she became silent. She didn't even truly _know_ what Destiny was. They were supposed to be best friends, but Destiny had lied to her.

Her best friend had at first lead her to believe that she had been adopted, and her step parents simply didn't have the money to care for her, so they just put her on the next ship under the care of John Silver. Lexi had believed her without question, just wanting to be her friend. Afterwards, she had asked more than once to know more about Destiny's past, hoping to get closer to her. But the dark haired girl had never wanted to talk. She always had some excuse to cause her to forget about it. But if Lexi kept on topic, refusing to switch, Destiny would say, _"Why rely on my past to know me, Lexi? All that matters is here and now." _

Now Lexi felt so foolish to have believed her, and she wished she had been studying Destiny's eyes at the time. Usually, eyes told the truth... but then Lexi remembered Destiny's stone face, and the way she could look at a person and betray them by simply looking straight through them. She had never noticed it before, but when Destiny had admitted to lying to her, she had seen it for the first time, and she realized that the girl she thought was her best friend... didn't trust anyone, not even her.

* * *

"Come on, Dolly!" Destiny shouted, "You won't let a _girl_ best you, will you?!"

Dolton growled and took another swing, "_NEVER!_"

No matter how hard he tried, and how fast he moved, the sixteen year old never made a single connection to the fourteen year olds' skin. She blocked every swipe, every swing, and every attempt. Dolton screeched as Destiny slashed his left arm. Jim rubbed his chin. He would have gone for the _right _arm, to weaken his opponent. But suddenly it occurred to him, that Destiny had _meant _to hit Dolton's left arm. She didn't want to weaken him, she wanted to anger him, to make him work harder. She was teaching him. Jim grinned. She wasn't just attractive, she was brilliant!

Her agile body twisted perfectly, and her blades swung just so, deflecting every attempt Dolton made. The small of her waist, Jim realized, was so tiny, that it looked as if her head was just as small around. And as she moved, he caught himself wondering if she would snap in the middle. He never really noticed before just how thin she was, yet she looked healthy. She did have pale skin, but it wasn't just her face. Her hands and legs were the same colour, so he assumed it was just her type. The two daggers she held seemed to just... go, and she was so quick and smart with them. It was as if they were a part of her body, moving with every twist, every duck and every swing she made. As she moved, Jim began to notice, it wasn't just her flawless face and high cheek bones that made her look like any boy's "dream girl", but her body was also perfect. She was thin, small, a decent height, and light in weight... or so it looked. Of course, Jim didn't know her weight, but he had a guess, considering the way she was able to move.

All at once, Destiny twisted Dolton's sword out of his hand, plunging it into the deck so it stuck up like a post. Dolton was trying to stop the small trickle of blood from his left arm, and rubbing his sore wrist all at once. It looked like Destiny had won with high grades.

"Whoa!" Lexi cheered, "You're awesome Destiny!"

But Destiny wasn't even paying attention. Jim studied her face, trying to read it. A look of shock crossed over her features, shadowing her bright eyes, and her hand slowly moved up to clutch her necklace, dropping one dagger. Her eyes connected with his, but it felt as though she was looking straight though him. And she whispered, "...Zera"

* * *

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Okay, so I'm getting close to the point where I'm gonna get into the attack that happens in the movie, "Treasure Planet", so I was wondering if you guys wanted me to go into detail with it all, or if you're thinking, 'we've seen it all, just skip through some and get different view points', or what. I'd LOVE to know what interests you guys more. Would you rather have Destiny's POV during that time? ~HeartOfGold7**


	18. A Warning

**Okay, thanx everyone that gave their insight on the "Treasure Planet" attack. I hope I'll be able to please you all. :) This one is not it, but it's coming. My plan is that it will be coming within the next few chpts, whatever works out in the end. But it's important to know exactly what I'm going to do BEFORE I do it! **

* * *

_"EEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS..." BOOM!_

A sail exploded into flame, lighting up the entire ship, and blinding any exposed eyes. Debris showered the deck, and Jim cupped his head to protect it. He looked up in shock at the burning sail. The fire was bright and hot, and Jim was sure he caught sight of something soar by, but it was too quick to get even an idea as to what it was.

Captain Amelia was on deck faster than Jim would have expected, and she was closely followed by Silver and the rest of the crew, Delbert stumbling behind them.

"Take down that sail!" Amelia shouted, her eyes bright.

The crew scrambled madly, "But how?!" they yelled, "It's on _fire_!"

"ANY WAY POSSIBLE!" the captain ordered, racing across the ship.

Jim caught another glimpse of a dark shadow racing by, and suddenly, the same sound echoed again, stinging his ears.

_"EEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS..." BOOM!_

Another fire burst, but this one took flame on the deck!

"We're under attack!" someone shouted, their voice shill and terrified.

The heat came in great pulses, and Jim had to shield his face and eyes as he tried to find a bucket and water to put out some of the fire. He knew one bucket would never be enough, but in his hast and confusion, he couldn't think of anything else. His eyes caught sight of Destiny, she was leaning over the rim of the ship, but when the second attack struck, she turned, stared at him, her face turning white as snow, and collapsed. Jim changed his course, dogging flying embers, and sweating like mad from the unbearable heat. He didn't know why Destiny collapsed, she always seemed so strong, but he knew she couldn't stay on the deck, if they didn't gain control of the fires, she'd be swallowed up in the hungry flames. She had collapsed during the storm as well, when the heat had struck the ship...

When he reached the girl's side, he scooped her up, and in his hast, he didn't notice how hot her thin body had become, but her necklace glowed as hot and bright as the fire itself. In pure terror and panic, Jim raced around the deck, trying to find a way to the galley, and trying to avoid the fire that raged around him. Destiny weighed as much as a feather, and for a moment, he forgot he was even holding her. _Get away! You don't want to die! You'll kill her too! _His mind screamed at him, bringing tears to his eyes. Swerving around the mast, Jim jerked to a halt as a piece of rope on fire landed in his path from above. He didn't know what to do! Panic clutched his heart, and he hugged Destiny closer to his chest. Her eyes fluttered open, and Jim looked down into their depths. This time, he saw no hate, no anger, all he saw was bright, shinning eyes.

"Jay?" she murmured in confusion, and Jim couldn't answer. He was too shocked, and confused to even correct her. Looking around, he realized he couldn't see anyone! Where had they all gone? Had they all gone up to take down the burning sail? He thought he saw a shimmer of someone on the opposite side of the deck, but he wasn't sure.

Suddenly, a gust of wind brought him and Destiny crashing to the floor, and Jim managed to bring up his elbow in time to save himself from landing on the girl. But even with his stop, Destiny still hit the ground, letting out a gasp. They both struggled to their feet, and Jim's throat closed so tight, he nearly suffocated. Beside him, Destiny just looked to be in a shock, and she just stared.

Powerful wings shook the ship, sending vibrations through the floor, and claws dug into the floorboards. _A dragon..._ She was a bright white, like snow, and Jim couldn't bring himself to move. Destiny suddenly moved forward. He reached forward and caught her by the arm.

"Destiny!"

She looked back at him, a glare darkening her eyes, making them much more familiar to Jim, "Let go!" she hissed, pulling her arm away. Jim had no choice but to watch in confusion and fright as Destiny approached the beast. She reached a hand toward its face, and Jim gasped. "Zera," she whispered.

Jim's eyes widened in uncertainty. What if that dragon bit her hand clean off?! But it didn't... Instead, it placed its nose in her hand, its blue eyes glowing as brightly as hers, and tail sweeping around to encircle her.

* * *

_Oh Zera!_ Destiny stood before her dragon, her heart fluttering and leaping with joy. _How did you find me?_

The beautiful creature smiled with her eyes, _I never left you_. She seemed to be saying. A single tear slid down Destiny's cheek, and she dashed it away, aware of Jim standing behind her. The fire and yelling behind her faded into the distance, and she looked down to Zera's claws. She was lifting one foot, and Destiny opened her hand to her dragon. Breathing gently into her face, Zera dropped something in her hand. When the dragon's foot was out of the way, and Destiny had full view of her hand, and she nearly fainted, swaying. Zera's tail lifted to her back and caught her. In her hand, sat Jay's necklace... and a piece of crumpled up paper.

Someone shouted above, and Zera's eyes sparked. She reached forward, pressed her face to Destiny's forehead, then she was gone, her tail vanishing over the edge of the ship. And with her, left a part of her master's soul.

* * *

Jim stared at the place the dragon had disappeared. So many questions haunted his mind, and he wanted answers for them all, but now was not the time to ask. Destiny was holding something, but she quickly pushed it into her pocket, and out of view. She turned and looked at Jim, and that's when he once again, realised there was a fire raging around them. And he finally caught sight of the crew members, swinging onto the deck, and working together with buckets of water, and their own two feet to put out the fire. Racing to their sides, he helped, stomping on the flames as they were distinguished.

After several hours of listening to Amelia shout orders, and the stamping of feet, the fire was finally out. But when Jim looked around, Destiny was gone. He frowned, finding himself, once again, confused with her. He saw Lexi and Dolton leaning on the ship rim to catch their breath, and many of the crew members were retiring to their hammocks, forgetting about dinner in their weariness. Captain Amelia and Delbert were talking rather awkwardly, in Jim's opinion, so he left, returning to his bunk.

At eleven thirty, laying wide awake in his hammock, Jim couldn't help but wonder about Destiny. She had been willing to go so close to the dragon, and he had the feeling she wasn't scared of it. _"Zera"_ she had whispered. Was that its name? How did she know it? And why had it attacked the ship? Diversion, his mind concluded. While everyone was busy, the dragon had had time to get to Destiny. But why? What had happened between the two? His mind spun so hard it began to hurt, and he finally dozed off, a thousand questions buzzing through his head.

In his un-restful sleep, Jim began to dream. He dreamt that he was in a dark place, and suddenly, he saw a light. It shimmered closer, and closer. It took figure, and Destiny's eyes shone from its depths. A voice echoed around Jim's ears, and he reached up to his hair, leaning forward in attempt to hear what it was saying to him. But he's eyes widened in horror, as he lowered his hand. His fingers were rapped with... hair. Dropping the hair, Jim reached to his head again, and another clump filled his palm, the dark brown strands glistening in the white light. _What's happening?! _He looked up again, but Destiny's eyes had disappeared, and in their place, were eyes so close to hers, Jim was almost deceived. "What's going on!" he shouted, throwing the hair to the ground. He reached back up... more! More and more hair filled his hands, and he grasped it in fright.

_"Beware, a woman who has darkness in her heart!"_

"What do you mean?!" he cried, looking into the eyes.

_"Beware!"_

"What? Who are you talking about?!" Jim shook his head, "What do you mean?! Please! I don't understand!" he raced forward as the light began to fade. "Who's _the woman_?!" Jim's body failed him, crumpling to the ground, still clutching the dark strands of hair, he slipped back to conscious.

* * *

**If you have any questions/suggestions, feel free to PM me! I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can! Any reviews are always appreciated! **


	19. Fake Love

**Alright! I figured it was time to raise the bar on Destiny's part and give her something to think about when it comes to the cabin boy...**

* * *

Happiness. That was the only word she could think of to describe her feelings. Destiny stood alone in the makeshift room she and Lexi had created, holding a crumpled piece of paper, and a necklace. Her heart felt slightly warmer, and her breath became shallower. The necklace felt almost lukewarm, as if it had just left someone's neck, or perhaps it was just her imagination. Either way, it filled her soul with happiness. Even the thought of Jay, the thought that he might still be out there... gave her a reason to go on living. But even as she gently fingered the precious treasure, a smile did not appear on her face. Perhaps the happiness she was feeling was to overwhelming for even a smile, or she had simply forgotten how. Destiny could smile, yes, but it was not a true smile. When one is not happy, how can they move the muscles in their face to fit the description of joy? Wouldn't their eyes betray any attempt, no matter how good? Were not the eyes the window to the soul?

Destiny looked down at the paper. Should she read it? It may have Jay's words written in it, yes, but what if it didn't? What if it was just a trick? Just another attempt to make her heart ache more. Of course, she had no one to blame, for no one knew where she was. But she couldn't help but feel that hurt was like a dark figure, always at her side, constantly leaving loss, tragedy, and anger in her wake.

But even as she thought this, her hands worked gradually to un-crumple the paper. She slowly sat down on the bed, still clutching the necklace in one hand. Her eyes became to bury to make anything out, and she wasn't even sure there was anything written on the sheet. But when two tears slid away from her bright eyes, they cleared a path for her vision, and looking down, the first line read her first name, written in beautiful cursive writing. She read:

_I don't know why I'm writing to you, because you'll never see this silly note anyway, but I didn't know what else to do._

_After you left, I did as you asked, and I gave your letter to your brother. I would love to ensure you that he's okay, but I haven't seen him in nearly a year and a half. I wanted to keep in contact with him, truly, but once again I have fled my problems, and so I no longer know where your brother is._

_I'm working on a Ship Repair, nearest a planet called Montresser. It's horrible, but it makes me money, and fills my stomach, at least to some point. A few days ago, I saw a man. He was large, and nearly half robotic. At first I thought maybe, just maybe, he was the man you went to at the Space Port. But I told myself that it was stupid to think like that, because it was near impossible. So I left, and tried to forget you again, but here I am, writing to you. _

_I've already used up half my paper, so I'll tell you what you need to hear from me._

_First, I know you hated your step father, and remember no matter what he has told you: One man's trash, is another man's gold. You are surly that._

_Second, I heard a song on the solar radio the other day, I don't remember who it was by, but the words stuck like glue in my mind, because they made me think of you. It went something like this:_

_"When push comes to shove, you take what you're made of. You might bend till you break, cause it's all you can take. On your knees you look up, decide you've had enough. You get mad, you get strong, whip your head, shake it off, and you stand!"_

_No matter who tells you you're not good enough, remember you were always good enough. Your love, your gentleness... was Heavenly._

_Forever yours, _

_Jay_

Destiny cried so hard, the tears ran down her neck and wet her shirt, and soaked her hands. She had to put the note down so that she wouldn't ruin it, but it hurt to let it go. It was so precious, she wanted to cradle it, and never let anything happen to it, just as she would do with the necklace. Jay had been at the Ship Repair they had stopped at, and she hadn't known...

She must have fallen asleep that way, for when she woke, it was completely dark, and she guessed it was early morning. Gently, she placed the golden chain in the pocket of her leather jacket, along with the note so no one would find it. She was slow to change out of her wet clothes, for she didn't want to return to deck for someone to see she'd been crying. Lexi was asleep on the floor, and Destiny hoped she hadn't seen the note or the necklace.

As quietly as possible, she slid on a black sleeveless shirt, and a pair of black shorts. She then left the room, shutting the door silently, as not to wake her sleeping friend. When she reached the deck, the stars shone brightly under a dark mist. The deck looked deserted, and embers sparkled here and there, left from the fire Zera had left as a distraction. Destiny's hair hovered behind her as she climbed the shrouds to the birds nest. Up there, she could be alone, just her and the stars. But when she reached the top and looked over the side into the nest, someone already sat in it, outlined against the sky. She paused, and stared at the person. After a moment, she conclude that it was in fact a boy, and she knew Dolton wouldn't be up here, none of the other crew members were that small... so she was looking down at Jim Hawkins. His eyes were closed, but they flickered open as if sensing her presence.

She just stared for a moment. His eyes were so pale, but beautiful. They looked like the eyes of a person who had been through tragedy, but they held the promise of hope. Destiny silently wondered what exactly Jim had been through, though somehow she knew it was different then what she knew. Just as hers, Jim's hair moved with the small breeze, but he didn't seem to care, and neither did she. Her first instinct was to leave, for she had never wanted to get to know Jim, or even give him a chance, but instead she jumped into the nest, and slid next to him in the small space. He moved over slightly to give her more room, but the nest didn't offer much spare space with the extra ropes Silver had left there, and so they had to settle with their shoulders pressed up against one another's.

Jim was warm against her, and his loose jacket looked comfy. Destiny found herself calling herself a fool, because she was stupid enough to come out here with so little to warm her so early in the morning, but she did her best to hid it. There was nothing wrong with being a little cold, and she deserved to suffer so she wouldn't be so senseless next time. She had originally wanted to be alone, but now she was almost thankful for the warmth of the silent boy next to her. And she was glad he didn't talk. She didn't have anything to say either, so they remained soundless.

After some time, Destiny found herself glancing over at Jim. His one foot was perched on the rim of the nest, and his hands sat piled in his lap. He was staring into the abyss, his eyes reflecting the stars. She was curious... what was he... thinking? Would it be stupid for her to ask? She hadn't been particularly friendly with him, and she knew he didn't really care for her style of dealing with things, but neither did she care about his way. All she cared about was that they get to Treasure Planet, and that they make it there alive. She never joined Silver's crew to gain friends. She joined to escape, to hide away, and never be forced to face her past. She joined to forget her pain... But as her journey went on, with each voyage, it seemed that the pain only grew. Was she doing this all wrong?

Shaking her head, Destiny glanced at Jim again. She didn't want to think about her past, and she had no other way to take her mind off of it, so she parted her lips, and shifted her feet.

"What are you doing up?" she whispered, angry at herself for sounding gentle. She wanted to be strong, and hard, but it was too late. But, Jim didn't seem to even care.

He didn't even look at her. "I could ask you the same."

She frowned, "Huh! What's the point in talking to you? You're such a grump," Destiny muttered, turning away.

But as she did so, she heard him turn toward her. "I could say the same about you," he sounded almost amused, and Destiny turned back toward him, surprised by how close his face was to hers. She hadn't realized how little space there really was! They both leaned back awkwardly, but Jim still had an amused look on his face, although his eyes still looked shadowed. She didn't curl a lip. He _was_ right, she was acting silly, and she knew it. But it was her way of looking stronger. If she was mad, she was tough, and she had been this way for a while now, so she was used to it. She never really thought of how silly she must sound at times.

But who was he to laugh at her? "Hey, I asked you a simple question. This is your fault."

He looked away, "Whatever."

Sighing, Destiny positioned herself to leave, but then Jim murmured,

"I was thinking about my mom."

She turned back, raising an eyebrow, "Your mom?"

He looked at her, "When you say it like that it sounds silly, yes," he muttered, turning away again.

"No, I-" Destiny paused. She remembered what Lexi had said, _"You seem so distant, and lately you've kept to yourself so often,_ _it's like you are hiding under a dark sheet, and you rarely peek out._ _Sometimes it frightens me." _Lexi had felt like Destiny was always mad, which was true... but what was she to do? How could one be happy, when there was nothing to be happy about? Happiness wasn't just something you made up, it was a _feeling_, wasn't it? But she had promised she'd try to be better. So now was as good a time as any to practice _not _being angry. She knew it would be hard, and she would not be able to achieve the promise in one day, and secretly, she wondered if she would ever be happy again... but she knew she'd have to try to at least pretend to be happy, for Lexi. Was that possible?

"No I didn't mean it was silly," she said.

He turned to her, and she could read his eyes. They looked so similar to the eyes she looked into each time she looked in the mirror. They were filled with anger, hatred, sadness, pain... and regret. His eyes would have nearly folded her heart had it not hardened with those exact feelings. Only, behind Destiny's eyes, also sat loss, death, darkness, loneliness, bitterness... and uncertainty... For she didn't even know who she truly was anymore.

He sighed. "I wish I could please her."

Destiny shifted to face him better, "You wish you could... please her? How so?"

"I don't know," he muttered. "I know I've let her down, but I don't know what to do to change..." he paused, "I'm not even sure I _can_ change."

"Change what?"

He glanced at her so quickly, she got the feeling he didn't want to say, so she posed another question. If she could keep him talking, she might get something worth telling Silver to help the crew... and he wouldn't ask her anything. "Have you talked to your- your- dad... about it?" she wanted to slap herself. She was being so stupid! Why was she even talking to him about this? It was pointless! When Silver's order was made, she might have to kill him!

But the darkness and anger that shadowed his dull eyes froze her thoughts. "No. My dad's not here."

"Not here?" she blurted even before thinking, and again, she wanted to hit herself. What was it about Jim that was causing her to trip up and act so ridiculously?!

He turned away, "Yah, he left. When I was eight."

Destiny looked the other direction also. "Oh." The age of eight wasn't just the age Jim lost his father, but the age Destiny was when she moved in with her step family. The age when life became torturous, and mean. Lifeless.

After a moment, Jim turned toward her again, an odd look on his face. "You are the first person I've ever told," he paused, "And I don't even know you."

She wanted to offer something, a smile? But she couldn't manage one. In some ways he reminded her of Jay, and a little of her brother. Only her brother was too young, eleven the last time she saw him, to tell if he was similar to Jim. The last time she'd seen Jay however, he had been thirteen. So now, he and Jim would be the same age, fifteen.

He looked down. "I don't' even know how to love her anymore," he confessed, "I feel it, I know it's there... but I just-"

Destiny's mind stopped right there. Jim had been through hurt, she understood completely, and she knew already what love meant in such a situation. She stared hard at him, silencing him. "Love," she hissed, "Is not truly real to us! We are privileged with so much, _but_ that." _And more. There is so much I don't understand, and will never experience... true love is one of them. How can something so promising be real? It never lasts, it just places you in luxury for a time, then when you are finally in high spirits, it snatches it away, only to cause more heartache. _

He stared at her, with the same confused expression Jay used. But then his eyes seemed to sink in with a form of understanding, although Destiny could tell he was too innocent to really know what she meant. He had been through hurt, yes, but not the same hurt she'd been through.

"Don't let such a thing fool you," she warned. "Love, is irrelevant to people like us!"

With those words left lingering in the air, the two teens sat silently. One confused, and wondering... And the other screaming inside, with anger, and uncertainty.


	20. When This is Over

**Merry Christmas guys! I hope the holidays are giving you a rest! **

**(Important note at bottom for _Dancer who loves Westerns_)**

**This chpt is really crazy and action packed, so I hope it isn't too confusing. I had requests to hear Jim's POV, as well as Destiny's and Lexi's. I actually have Jay in this one too, so yes, I hope I didn't take this too far... Lexi isn't in the top three main character's, so her insight is really short, but given none the less. If you have any questions or concerns, just let me know! **

* * *

Jim peered over the edge of the purp barrel. Two eyes looked up at him before squeezing shut again. "Hah!" Jim laughed in triumph, "Busted!" He leaped into the barrel, struggling to get hold of the slippery blob. Morph squealed in joy, trying to squeeze through Jim's fingers. But voices suddenly sounded, and Jim cupped his hands over the shape-shifter to silence him.

"We are wanting to move!" The voice of one of the crew members growled in a hushed pitch.

"We don't move till we got the treasure in hand!"

Jim cringed at Silver's rough, angry voice, and he leaned forward to look out the little slot in the side of the barrel. He could see the entire crew gathered around the cyborg.

"I say we kill 'em all now," Scroop growled, stepping into Jim's limited vision.

"I say what's to say!" Silver grunted, grabbing hold of the spider psycho's long face. "Disobey my orders again like that stunt you pulled with Mr. Arrow, and so help me, you'll be joinin' him!" he threw Scroop against the barrel, shaking Jim so furiously, that he lost hold of Morph, but managed to cage the curious little blob before he escaped.

Scroop perched himself against the barrel, "Strong talk. But I know otherwise."

Cringing away from Scroop's claw, Jim picked up a purp and lifted it high enough for the alien to clutch, and he sighed in relief when the claw was retracted.

"You got something to say, Scroop?" Silver growled.

"It's that boy," the spider hissed. "Me thinks, you have a soft... spot for him." Jim didn't know for sure, but he had a funny feeling they were talking about him. Who else was _him_? And the way Scroop said it confirmed that he didn't like the individual he was referring to.

"Now mark me," Silver raised a robotic finger threateningly, "The lot of ya! I care about one thing, and one thing only! Flint's trove! You'd think I'd risk it all for the sake of some... nose-wipin' little whelp?!"

Jim nearly cried out in shock. He had trusted Silver! And that was what he meant to him? Nothing?! He had believed, and _loved_ Silver! And even... let himself feel loved. But Silver hadn't cared about him. He'd thrown it all away. He had just tried to use _love_, and a broken hearted boy to get what he wanted.

Destiny was right, _"Love, is irrelevant to people like us!"_ she had said. And now he understood. Love was a highly overused word that people used to get what they wanted.

Jim knew he'd have to tell the captain, but he'd have to wait, and let his heart be beat unconscious by the brutal words Silver said. He barely even heard someone call out that land had been spotted, and he only moved from his place after the steps of the crew had faded. Once out of the barrel, Jim stumbled and leaned against the table, not even noticing the eyeglass cool his fingertips. He was numb with grief and betrayal. Silver was not who he thought he was, and Jim hated him for it.

* * *

Jay's heart skipped a beat. Something was happening. He could hear Mr. Sildwany arguing with someone... or more than one. They were just outside, and nearly shouting now. Jay couldn't even see what was happening. But he could feel it all over that something was wrong, and he had the feeling to run. The same feeling he'd felt before... the feeling he'd felt before meeting Destiny, the feeling he'd had shortly after seeing her brother for the last time. And it made him skittish and, although he didn't want to admit it even to himself, afraid.

He had been running for so long...

"Let us in you filthy animal!" they screeched, their voices echoing in Jay's heart.

* * *

Snapping into action Jim raced for the stairs, but he stopped dead, and stared into the eyes of Silver. "Jimbo!" The Cyborg stepped toward him, his eyes glued to Jim's sunken ones, "Playing games?" he asked.

Jim backed slowly against the table, "Yah, yah we're playing games." he answered, hate and regret hidden behind his words.

Silver rubbed his chin and his mechanical hand moved behind his back, clicking with the movement, "Ooh, I was never much good at games," he sighed, seeming strangely ill at ease.

Jim felt behind his back and his finger tips brushed a sharp metal tool. He knew Silver couldn't be trusted, and when he heard the click of a gun behind the Cyborg's back, he tightened his grip on the tool and murmured, "Hum, me too!" he jerked forward, ripping the piece of metal forward and plunging it into the Cyborg's mechanical leg. Silver yelled in pain and Jim fled past him without so much as a glace back.

* * *

Destiny knew. It was happening. Silver had yet to give the orders, but the planet was in sight, and she knew he wouldn't wait. Lexi had just left the room to see Treasure Planet, but Destiny had something she needed, to do what she'd surly be expected to do. After all, she may have to take a life.

Racing to her leather jacket, she dug through the pockets, and pulled out the beautiful chain necklace. She ran her fingers over it once before placing it around her neck and doing up the clasp in the back, were it sat on top her half heart. Now she would have the strength of another by her heart.

Before sprinting out, Destiny took one last look at herself in the mirror, and she couldn't help but wonder, who would she be when this was over?

* * *

Hands shaking with fear, Jay stumbled to the other side of a table that sat inside Mr. Sildwany's shop. The men outside sounded quite angry, and he knew something was about to happen.

"Let us through!"

"I am the owner of this place and I want an explanation, oh _great and noble ones_!" Mr. Sildwany's voice sounded upset and flustered, but also mocking.

Jay's blue eyes widened in horror as a dull thud sounded from the other side of the closed door, and his eyes fastened on the fast turning knob.

* * *

Head pounding and heart shaking, Jim halted at the top of the stairs. Destiny stood in his path, her eyes bright, but more shadowed than usual. His eyes settled briefly on the golden chain around her neck before returning to her eyes. Was she truly one of them?

"Destiny," he breathed, time suddenly standing still. Her eyes locked with his, and she pulled to daggers from her back. "Please," he almost pleaded, "Don't do this. You can start over! You don't need them!" _How will I escape her!_

* * *

Every inch of Destiny's thoughts and feelings yelled at her, screaming, _Let him go! Switch sides! You know this is wrong. You know this isn't what you were made for. If nothing had gone wrong, you wouldn't even be holding a weapon. You are far too precious to be at risk! You are needed desperately elsewhere! Change sides!_

But she would not listen.

How could she betray Silver?

He had been her friend!

...Could she?

Gasping for air, Destiny pushed her real self, which was trying desperately to climb to her heart, back into the grave. The grave she'd buried her brother in.

She couldn't possible change now!

There was no hope anymore... was there?

* * *

Her eyes blazed. "I don't want to start over! I want your heart so I can have what you have!" she swung the knives at him, but Jim managed to fall on all fours in enough times to avoid the deadly blow, and he scrambled to his feet before fleeing, with no idea if he'd escaper her, or if she was even following.

Amelia looked at Jim, and tossed him the map just as the sting of laser guns lit up the locked door. "Mr. Hawkins, defend this with your life!" she instructed, tossing the sphere to him before grabbing three guns from a cabinet. She gave one to Jim and tossed one to the doctor. "Doctor, familiar with this?"

The surprised doctor fumbled with the gun in his hands, muttering before accidently pulling the trigger and nearly hitting the captain, who glared at him in warning. Amelia nodded, then shot a hole in the floor, and jumped in. Jim followed after her, with Doppler following behind, and they raced down the secret passageway to where the long boats were kept. Jim and Doppler leaped in the nearest one while the captain unlocked the opening to let the boat escape. She turned and jumped inside, just as the pirates blasted into the room.

* * *

Lexi raced down another passageway with a few other crew members. Silver hadn't wanted to lose their prey, so he wanted them to cut them off if they changed directions, but Lexi knew they'd head straight for the long boats, it was their best bet at escaping.

A hard cold stone sat in the pit of her stomach as she ran, and she wanted to cry out and scream at the same time. She didn't want to hurt Jim and the others! They had done nothing wrong! And she was angry at herself. She had known from the beginning that this would happen, yet she let herself have feelings for the people she was now supposed to work against. The world was a cruel place, and somehow she suddenly knew that Destiny wouldn't be on any side. She worked alone, and she always had...

* * *

Jim flung himself off the edge of the stands, Silver's laser hot on his back. His lungs burst on impact with the long boat, and he managed to hold the edge with one hand, while shoving the map into his pocket with the other. Delbert pulled him aboard, and the captain was murmuring, "hydraulics engaged, " and the engine sparked to life, shooting the boat forward. Jim spotted a lazar ball hurtling toward them, and Delbert cried,

"Captain, lazar ball at twelve o'clock!" But it was too late. The fiery ball clashed with the long boat, and blew off the back end. Jim grasped the edge and held on for life as the boat hurtled toward the ground.

* * *

The door slammed open, and four men dressed in armor burst into the room, eyes dark and mean looking. Jay wanted to hide, but he was frozen in place. The men stomped toward him, grasping his arms and wrenching them behind his back.

He didn't dare to whimper, although the pain was almost unbearable. One of the men motioned to the two holding Jay, and they pulled his arms forward again, releasing the pain, and pushing down on his shoulders. He was forced to kneel, and they pinned his arms to the table, and pushed his head against it, pressing his ear into the wood. The man that had given the order pulled out a knife, and held it above Jay's fingers which were spread on the table.

"They say not to kill you, but they never said anything about your fingers."

Jay could barely breath, and he stared at his hand and the knife hovering over his fingers like darkness lingering over a bright flower, completely horrified and confused.

The man touched the weapon's tip to one of his fingers. "Where is she!"

* * *

**Okay, so _Dancer who loves Westerns_ has lost her story. It was in a Word Document file but got converted into a binary file. Everything is now in question marks, and she doesn't know how to convert it back. So if any of you know of a program that decodes binary files, she'd love any suggestions! Let's give our fellow writer some support! **

**Have a great Christmas and a happy new year! ~HeartOfGold7**


	21. Kneel

**Okay, late Happy New Years guys! I hope you all got a little rest. I didn't really, that's why I didn't update sooner, but that's besides the point. Song of the day for me (just had to share it with you): "A Drop in the Ocean" by Ron Pope**

* * *

They hit the ground at a high speed, and the boat flipped. When they came to a stop, Jim used his one hand to pushed the boat off of the three of them with all his might, then rubbed the back of his sore neck with his hand. It felt as though he'd nearly broken it, and he was a bit nervous that if he turned it too fast, it just might end up like that. Delbert was breathing heavily, but he appeared unharmed.

Amelia was hunched over, but she got hastily to her feet. "That wasn't one of my, gossamer landings," she commented. When she was up, she whimpered and swayed. Delbert just happened to be behind her, and he managed to catch her before she fell over. Jim raced to her side as well, catching hold of her arm to steady her. "I'm fine," she insisted, pushing Jim's hands away. "Cup of tea and I'll be right as rain." She looked back at the doctor. "Mr. Hawkins," she squinted, and Jim knew she wasn't as well as she was trying to pull off. Her gaze finally settled on him, and she took up her perfect poster. "The map, if you please."

Jim quickly retrieved the sphere from his pocket and held it out. But it made a hissing noise and unlocked. Floating above his hand, the map transformed into...

"Morph!" Jim exclaimed, "Where's the map?!"

The little shape shifter cooed innocently and morphed into a rope and map, placing the sphere in the middle of the heap.

"It's back on the ship!?" Jim reached for the pink creature, angry at it, but even more angry at himself for not realizing it before now. He'd messed up again!

"Stifle that blob, and get low," Amelia ordered, peering over the turned longboat, "We've got company."

With Morph secured in his hands, Jim looked in the direction the captain was glaring, and he sighted the second longboat, shooting through the sky. He had no doubt it was Silver. And his crew would be looking for them.

* * *

Every part of Jay's body quivered. The knife reflected his fingers, dancing the colours of the room across them. He was afraid.

No...

_Horrified_.

He didn't know what to do, and every sense shut down and went into a stiff mode, compressing every joint tightly. His blonde hair laid tight around his head on the table, the curls shinning like the sun passing over a golden field of bright ash.

The man holding the knife pushed the blade against his index finger, slitting the thin skin and allowing enough space for a pool of blood to form. "Where is she!?" he demanded again, glaring down at his young victim.

* * *

Sliding down a slimy green root, Jim jumped to the ground. The captain had ordered him to scout out a place for sanctuary before she had nearly collapsed. Both Jim and the doctor knew she wasn't well, so Delbert had decided to stay with her and take care of her until Jim came back for them.

Morph flittered around his head curiously, oblivious to the danger they were in. Jim held a laser pistol in one sweaty palm, and a feeling of dread in the other. Right now, everything seemed okay, but he had an odd feeling that something was yet to come... something unpleasant. But he tried to brush it off, concentrating on the path ahead. The little pink creature suddenly swerved around just as Jim heard a whisper from the bushes. He whipped around, shushing Morph and drawing his pistol. Cautiously, he peered into a bush of long thin tubes.

He was suddenly slammed to a ground, a screech echoing in his ears, and he stared up into a pair of bright neon green eyes.

* * *

Jay knew who they were talking about. He didn't know how, but he did. But he was so terrified, he couldn't open his mouth to answer, and secretly, he didn't _want_ to. He didn't even know who they were! What if he told them, and they killed her?

"Fine." The man growled. "Have it your way," he lifted the knife above Jay's fingers, and the boy closed his eyes.

* * *

Jim jumped down into BEN's home. It turned out that the creep that had attacked him was in fact a robot, and his home was a great hideout. He tried to ignore the doctor, who carried the captain, and instead he studied the walls. The doctor said something, but Jim missed it, his mind to absorbed in the familiar shapes engraved in the metal. The shapes matched those of the map, which was still on the ship.

"Hey look!' BEN interrupted Jim from his thoughts, and he looked toward the robot who was perched on the overhang of the doorway. " Hey look! There's some more of your buddies! "Hey fellas! We're over here, fellas'!"

Shot's were instantly fired, and BEN screeched in alarm before Jim yanked him down and shot his own gun in defence. After only a moment the shots ceased, and Jim used the opportunity to reload his gun.

And amidst all the chaos in Jim's head, Silver's voice rang out. "Hello, up there! Jimbo? If it's all right with the captain, I'd like a short word with ya. No tricks, just a little palaver."

The captain narrowed her eyes, "Come to bargain for the map, doubtless. Pestilential -ugh!" she cried in pain.

"Captain," Delbert held her down giving her a stern look.

But Jim wasn't paying attention. Silver was here to bargain for the map... "That means... that he thinks we still have it." Every part of him yearned to lash back at the voice of the man that had betrayed him, the man that had used his innocence like a piece of trash, the man who had deceived him without care... was calling his name. But Jim...

would not listen.

He would not let Silver hurt him again.

And he wouldn't let him win.

* * *

"Men! Stand back!"

Jay was released and he got to his feet, leaning against the table and clutching at his fingers. He moved each one, they were all there. Barely breathing, he looked to the door where the voice had come from. A tall, large man stood there outlined against the darkening sky. His armor shone like a slice of the silver moon, and his eyes were dark, but understanding. He was human.

With authority, the newcomer strode into the shop. He glanced at his men, then looked at Jay. "Men," he said, not taking his eyes off the boy. "You will kneel."

Jay's eyes darted back and forth as the men, that only seconds ago had threatened to take off his fingers, knelt before him in obedience. Then, the newcomer dipped his head toward him, and bowed. "Your Grace," he said.

* * *

**Movie climax begins! **

**Ps. It may seem like I'm getting near the end, but this isn't nearly over!**

**Keep writing**


	22. Slaughter of Innocence

**What if BEN hadn't pulled the gravity plug in time..?**

* * *

Morph raced ahead of Jim and circled Silver's head excitedly, squealing and cooing. "Ah, Morphy!" the cyborg exclaimed, "I wondered where you was off to." Groaning, Sliver took a seat on a rock rubbing his mechanical leg as Jim approached. "Oh, this poor old leg's downright snarky since that game attack we had in the galley, eh?" he chuckled, looking at the Jim who glared back. Silver's face fell when he got no positive response. He then leaned forward, pressing his hands together. "Whatever you heard back there...at least the part concerning you... I didn't mean a word of it. Had that blood thirsty lot thought I'd gone soft, they'd have gutted us both!" he leaned towards Jim, beckoning him with a finger and wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulders. "Listen to me. If we play our cards right, we can both walk away from this rich... as kings!"

Jim rubbed his chin with his fingers, pretending to be giving the suggestion a thought. No matter how hard Silver tried, Jim would not give in. He wouldn't be fooled again. "Yah?"

Silver chuckled, "You get me that map, and uh... an even portion of the treasure is yours!" he extended his robotic hand out to Jim, expecting him to agree. But Jim didn't.

Instead, he laughed at the cyborg's attempts, and glared again. "Boy," he muttered, "You are really something." Still looking at Silver, Jim began to circle him. "All that talk of greatness, light coming off my sails... what a joke."

"Now, just see here, Jimbo -" Silver tried to interrupt, but Jim swept on.

"I mean, at least you taught me one thing. Stick to it, right?" he nearly spat the words at his former mentor. "Well that's just what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna make sure that you never see one drabloon, of _my_ treasure!"

Silver scowled, "That treasure is owed to me, by thunder!"

"Well try to find it without _my_ map, by thunder!" Jim shot back aggressively.

The cyborg's face grew dark with understanding. "Oh, you still don't know how to pick your fights, do you, boy?" Jim worked his heart cold so that it would not shatter. "Now mark me," Silver went on, "Either I get that map by dawn tomorrow, or so help me, I'll use the ship's cannons to blast ya all to kingdom come!" he turned abruptly, "Morph, hop to it. Now!"

Morph squealed in alarm and hid behind Jim's shoulder. "Oh, blast it!" Silver hissed as he hobbled away. Jim watched him go for only seconds before turning back to BEN's home.

He did not look back.

But Silver did.

* * *

"Gentlemen... we must stay together and... and -oh."

"And what? WHAT?!" Delbert nearly shouted over Amelia as her head slumped back against the doctor's makeshift pillow. "We must stay together and WHAT?!"

The captain looked up, "Doctor," she mumbled, sounding unusual, "you have... wonderful eyes."

Delbert looked back at Jim hopelessly, "She's lost her mind!"

"Well you gotta help her." Jim said, unable to come up with a better idea.

"Dang it, Jim," Delbert cried, "I'm an astronomer, not a doctor! I mean, I am a doctor, but I'm not that kind of doctor. I have a doctorate. It's not the same thing! You can't help people with a doctorate, you just sit there and your useless!"

Jim patted the doctor on the back reassuringly, "It's okay, Doc. Just... it's all right."

"Yeah, Doc!" BEN agreed, "Jimmy knows exactly how to get out of this. It's just Jimmy has this knowledge of things..." he turned to Jim who was leaning on the doorway rim. "Jim, any thoughts at all?"

A feeling of near hopelessness settled in the pit of Jim's stomach. The RLS Legacy floated in the dark sky, highlighted by a green shimmer. What could they possibly do now? Silver wanted the map, and he suspected they had it. They couldn't leave without being seen. So was he supposed to give up? His thoughts traced back to Destiny, as they often seemed to stray. He remembered the cold look of hate in her eyes that had been revealed prior to the attack. But there had been something else... longing, perhaps? Something about the way she stared into his eyes gave him the feeling she wasn't really bad. Even when he had offered to share his darkest feelings with her, she hadn't shared hers with him. It seemed as if she was all alone. When she had flung Jim into a sudden dance, she had called out a name... what was it? Jay? Perhaps she wasn't alone after all. Maybe she just felt she was... Jim had felt the same way. His mother had known the same heartache he had, yet he still felt utterly alone. Yet she had chosen Silver's side... hadn't she? She had tried to attack Jim, so that meant she was against him, right? _"I want your heart so I can have what you have!"_ she had said. Was it possible that Destiny had gone with Silver because she had nowhere else to go? Had she given up just as he had?

Sighing, Jim didn't even turn to BEN. "Without the map, we're dead. If we try to leave," he looked down toward the small fire that burned where Silver had made camp, "We're dead. If we stay here..."

"We're dead! We're dead, we're dead, we're dead!" Morph mimicked, his little body hovering happily near Jim's face.

"Well," BEN turned to the shape shifter as Jim turned away in defeat. "I think that uh, Jimmy could use a little 'quite time'. So I'll just, slip out the back door."

"Back door?" Jim twisted around and followed BEN. The robot worked to rotate a large metal sphere that bulged out of the floor.

"Oh yeah," BEN muttered, heaving on the sphere, "I get a delightful breeze through here, which I think is important, because ventilation among friends."

Jim looked down through the passageway into a seemingly never ending whole of metal and machines. "Wow. What is all this stuff?"

"You mean the miles and miles of machinery that runs through the entire course of the inside of this planet?" The robot looked up in confusion, "Not a clue."

Ignoring the fact that BEN had just explained it all, Jim positioned himself over the door. "Hey Doc. Doc, I think I found a way out of here!"

Delbert looked up in alarm, "No, no, Jim wait! The captain ordered us to stay together-"

"I'll be back," Jim interrupted, letting his feet slip, he plunged downward with BEN right behind.

* * *

Darkness hung over figures as they boarded the RLS Legacy silently... or at least Jim did. BEN landed with a crash that rattled Jim's heart and shattered the silence. "BEN! Shhh!" he whispered angrily. The robot muttered an apology before following Jim down the stairs. "Okay," Jim murmured, "I'll get the map. You wait here..."

"Roger, Jimmy." BEN saluted him surprisingly quietly, "I'll neutralize laser cannons, sir!"

"Wait, no BEN! BEN!" Jim tried to call the robot back, but he was already on his way, and Jim couldn't risk being caught by raising his voice. Running a hand down his face and growling under his breath, Jim turned in the opposite direction in search of the map with Morph floating behind.

Looking around cautiously, Jim entered the longboat hangers, and peered into the pile of ropes Morph and dived into during the attack. The little pink shape shifter peered over his shoulder curiously now. Bending down, Jim moved the ropes around, revealing the golden sphere. The tight feeling in his chest loosened some as he gripped it in his hand, it's cool surface smooth against the palm of his hand. "Yes," he sighed. An alarm shrieked abruptly, reeling Jim's heart once again into panic mode as he raced toward the stairs. "That stupid robot's gonna get us all..." His heart stopped all at once. Scroop. "...killed."

The spider flexed a claw, "Cabin boy."

Barely able to breath, Jim retreated down the passageways as fast as his legs could carry him. He pumped his arms hard against his side. Morph raced at his side, and Jim could hear the dreadful sound of Scroop's legs ticking behind him against the grated floor. His boots skidded as he pushed harder, and suddenly he couldn't hear anyone following, and he turned a corner, pulling out his gun and cocking it. Mind screaming and blood flowing, Jim gasped two breaths before turning into the hall, stopping Scroop dead in his pursuit with a well aimed gun. But just then, before he'd even had the moment to fire, the lights went out, surrounding him in darkness. Jim stood wide eyed, looking into darkness for only seconds before the hall shone with a dull light once again. But Scroop was gone. Jim whipped around, expecting the spider to be behind him, but there was no one. Terrified and confused, he backed up slowly. Morph's scared cry and the sound of Scroop's cracking voice sounded over his head, and Jim turned just in time to be knocked to the floor, his gun flying from his grasp. In desperate pursuit of his weapon, his only hope, Jim reached for the gun... but then Scroop was there, his legs surrounding Jim's entire body. The boy battled for his life to hold the alien's claw's back from his throat, kicking uselessly with his feet against impossible odds.

Without any chance, Jim would have died under Scroop's hate and rage. He would have been slaughtered like a worthless criminal. The criminal Scroop was. And that would have been the teen's fate, if it hadn't been for the girl that had appeared out of nowhere. With dark, glowing eyes, and moonlit weapons, Destiny landed hard against the alien, plunging him sideways. Jim backed against a wall. He could see his gun, but Scroop stood in the way, his long flimsy body grappling with an agile girl that was smaller than Jim. A girl that was willing to sacrifice herself for a boy she barely knew.

Her body movement was amazingly accurate, and her strikes quite forceful. But Scroop was much larger and his blows, although clumsy and off, were far more effective on the small girl. Destiny suddenly moved too quick for the lanky spider, and he tripped, plunging headlong into the wall where he lay stunned.

Jim worked to steady his breathing, and he scrambled to his feet as the worst possible outcome came to mind. She wanted to kill him herself. But when she turned around to face him, her eyes were unusually clear... and she didn't look at him with pure hate.

"Why did you do that?" he whispered.

She did not blink, and for a moment, Jim didn't think she'd answer. Then she did, a challenge in her tone, "You would do the same for me." She looked back at Scroop, then her eyes settled once again on his. "The slaughter of innocence must end." For a moment, he just stared into her strange eyes, and she into his sunken ones.

But just when Jim realized he would live, Scroop stood up behind Destiny and slammed her into the wall. "Betrayer!" he hissed, "Silver was wrong about you. You are no pirate!" He drove his claws against her throat, and her head against the metal pipework. Jim ran forward to dive for his lazar gun, but Scroop twisted one of his long legs around his ankle, holding him back.

"No..." Destiny choked. "If being a pirate means killing, and... and slaughtering... being like you..." he pushed harder against her neck, denting the metal under her skull. She cried out, and Jim yanked against his hold. "...Then no... I don't want to be a pirate." Her eyes rolled back and she slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Scroop turned back to Jim, whipping out a claw and gripping him in a death hold. Jim struggled against it, and the gravity suddenly disappeared, and Jim used the moment of distraction to kick up, sending Scroop through the galley window. For a heartbeat, Jim thanked BEN, because he knew it was the robot's doing. Unable to grasp anything, Jim floated upward behind Scroop. Halfway up the mast, the spider grabbed hold of the flag rope, and pulled himself to the wood. Jim flailed his arms and legs desperately trying to escape and get far enough away from Scroop as he passed not to be caught. The alien snapped out a claw in attempt to grab him, but instead hooked his foot and sent Jim spinning upwards. Without a sense of direction, Jim felt his back strike something hard before he was able to see the flag which he just happened to catch. He could see Scroop making his way upwards toward him, and he spotted his gun floating at his level. Reaching with his free hand, he willed his fingers to reach the handle, but his fingertips brushed it, sending it spiraling faster into space. "No!"

But then Destiny was floating at his level, her hair surrounding her face, her eyes closed. Jerking upward, he grasped her wrist, and pulled her inward, wrapping his arm around her thin waist. She did not wake.

"Oh yes. Do say hello to Mr. Arrow," Scroop hissed from below them, flexing his claw and slowly cutting the flag rope. Jim scrambled with his free hand down the flag and clutched the mast. Scroop growled in rage and leapt toward them, arms outstretched. And just as the spider reached them, Jim pushed off the mast, flinging Scroop head first into the flag.

"Tell him yourself!"

The rope snapped, and Jim watched Scroop and the flag disappear into the abyss. Destiny hung limply at his side, and he shifted her weight for a better grip. But before he had the chance to think twice, they were plunged into the deck, her head making a loud _crack_ing noise against his. Clutching at his throbbing skull, Jim looked up just as Morph exploded from a pipe, coughing and sputtering. "Morph?"

"Lazar cannons disconnected captain Jimmy, sir!" BEN shouted from below, wires hanging from every limb, "Gee, that wasn't so tough."

Destiny stirred next to Jim, and he studied the map, thankful that he'd gotten out of this with his life. He looked down into the girl's bright eyes, and in all that had happened, he didn't know how he'd every repay her.


	23. The Survivors

**Chapter 23: The Survivors **

BEN wheezed as Jim pulled him up the rest of the way. Retrieving the map from his pocket, Jim looked at the sphere proudly. Destiny had refused to go with him, saying that she'd be better off there. Jim wasn't sure if it was because she was scared, which he highly doubted, or she didn't know what side she'd chose if it came to that. Once she had decided to go with Silver, attempting to kill Jim. But then she saved his life... He really didn't know what she wanted, and he wasn't sure she even knew.

"Doc! Doc, wake up!" Jim said, racing to Delbert's side, "I got the map." But just as the words left his mouth, a mechanical hand reached out and grasped the orb from Jim's hand. Silver.

"Fine work, Jimbo," the cyborg murmured, his tone mocking. "Fine work indeed."

Eyes wide, Jim looked for his comrades. Both of them were held in tight grips, and cloths covered their mouths. Confused and shocked, Jim glanced around him as pirates closed in from all sides. "Thanks for showing us the way, boy," someone mocked. With no other chance, Jim tried to break through, even though he knew he'd never make it. But still, he growled and hissed as he was caught and held tightly, both arms wrenched behind his back. He scarcely heard Morph growl and one of the pirates holding him cry in pain, before the little shape shifter was in his pocket.

"What's this sorry stack of metal?!" a pirate said, hoisting BEN up and pressing a knife to his throat.

"Not the face!" BEN objected, stretching his neck away from the weapon.

Jim looked up through his bangs at Silver. His enemy. "Your just like me, Jimbo..." the cyborg chuckled, tossing the map before Jim. Growling in anger, Jim struggled to break free and let loose all his hurt on Silver. And he had thought of him as a sort of father figure! Wait... maybe he was. After all, he _had_ hurt him... just like his real father. So perhaps he was like a father. Were they all the same? "Ya hates to lose." Sliver said a with a grin on his face, and that grin would stay with Jim forever.

The cyborg laughed and attempted to open the map, his hands sliding across it at first, but then wrenching on it when discovered unmoving. "What the devil's the..." he gave up with a grunt, glancing at Jim who chuckled under his breath. "Open it." Silver demanded, shoving the orb in the boy's hands. Jim glared up into his captor's face, smoldering with rage and... regret. He didn't open it.

"I'd get busy," Silver threatened, glancing at the captain and Delbert while changing his robotic hand into a pistol. Nervous, Jim looked to the targets, who tried to signal what he should do. He looked back to Sliver. At one point, he'd have thought the cyborg would never do such a thing. But now he truly didn't know what Silver would do. He was so obsessed with finding the treasure, that he didn't seem to care who had to pay for it. The cock of the gun told Jim all he needed to know, and he opened the map. It's green sparks flew forward, forming the shape of the planet, then whisking outside. "Oh, the powers that be, would you look?" Silver followed them to the door, mesmerized. Laughing, the cyborg jabbed a finger over his shoulder at Jim with not so much as a glance back, "Tie him up, and leave him with the others till we - what?"

The glow of the map suddenly retreated back into the sphere in the boy's hands. "You want the map... your taking me, too," he bargained.

Sliver grunted in response before smiling a mean smile, and announced, "We'll take 'em all!"

* * *

Only moments later, they were all in a longboat. Amelia and Delbert surrounded like prisoners, BEN confused and scared, and Jim secured in place by Silver's arms. He was disappointed to say that he never did get a good look of the planet he'd dreamt of his whole life.

When they landed, the captain and doctor remained aboard with Grewnge. BEN and Jim followed behind Sliver reluctantly. Morph chattered from Jim's pocket, and he patted the small creature on the head reassuringly. "It's ok, Morph. It's ok."

"Jimmy, I-I don't know about you," BEN began from behind, "but I'm starting to see my life pass in front of my eyes!" he grasped his metal head. "At least, I think it's my life. Was I ever dancing with an android named Lupe?!"

"BEN, shush!" Jim whispered, putting a finger to his lips. "This isn't over yet."

"We're gettin' close lads," Silver declared, "I smell treasure a-waiten'!" He ceased Jim's shirt and dragged him behind. Jim glanced back toward Amelia and Delbert, but they were already hidden from view as he was pulled further in the brush.

The other pirates cheered behind them as they reached an open ledge, where the green line ended abruptly. Silver released his shirt as the constant sound of the map became louder, until all at once it retreated back into the sphere, and silence followed.

"Where is it?" Silver nearly shouted, his voice echoing off the surrounding cliffs.

"I see nothing!" Onus shouted, "One big stinking hunk of NOTHING!"

Silver turned on Jim, "What's going on, Jimbo?!" he growled.

"I don't know," Jim objected, fiddling to open the sphere, "I-I can't get it open."

"We should've never followed this boy!" someone shouted, and Jim was suddenly shoved from behind hard enough that he collapsed on the ground. Jim landed on all fours, letting out a yelp of protest as he did. He hated being pushed around!

"I'd suggest you get that gizmo going again, and fast!" Silver demanded angrily.

"Let's rip his gizzard right out right now!"

"Rip his throat out!"

"Throw him off the cliff!" the pirates shouted impatiently, and Jim looked around desperately for a way, then his eyes caught sight of what appeared to be an indent. Removing the moss that covered the small shape, Jim studied it, then the orb, aware of the pirates hovering over him. Glancing over his shoulder at them, reaching toward him, he lodged the orb into the indent.

The very ground seemed to rumble, and a bright light burst from the foundation. A green globe ascended and the pirates stepped back, astonished. Jim, transfixed with the globe, stood, and reached toward it. Green sparks flew from the source, the map, in different directions, all connecting back and shooting skyward. Surprised, Jim pulled back his hand as the green lights connected and shot upright, opening into a large triangular door.

"Oh have mercy," Silver muttered beside Jim.

"The Lagoon Nebula?" Jim murmured, recognizing the place on the other side of the door.

"But that's - half way across the galaxy..." the cyborg objected, his non mechanical hand rubbing his chin and his brow furrowing in confusion.

Jim moved his hand in the identical movement and murmured, "A big door, opening and closing..." he touched one of the planets on the globe. The door closed and opened, the other side now entered another place. "Let's see," he searched the globe. "Kinapis. Montresser spaceport." he pressed down the little symbol, and the door opened to that exact place. "So that's how Flint did it," Jim realized out loud, touching another place. "He used this... portal... to roam the universe stealing treasure!"

Silver suddenly seized Jim's shirt, and shoved him aside, knocking the breath from the boy's body. "But where'd he stash it all?!" he pressed a few places, and the door rapidly opened and closed with each movement. "Where's that blasted treasure?!"

"Treasure! Treasure!" BEN muttered from beside Jim. "It's buried in the-"

Remembering BEN's story, Jim murmured, "It's buried in the centroid of the mechanism..." he glanced around, catching the robot's eye. BEN stared back, waiting for him to go on. "What if..." he rubbed his chin, "the whole planet is the mechanism. And the treasure is buried in the center of this planet?!"

Shouting with excitement, the other pirates began digging and scraping the ground like crazed animals, only pausing when they heard the crunch of a bent pickaxe.

"And how in blue blazes are we supposed to get there!" Silver growled, pressing another place on the globe.

Pushing Silver to the side, Jim answered, reaching for the globe, "Just... open the right door." he touched the little planet with two identical rings around it, and the door opened once again. On the other side, the sky was lit by lazar lights, and it was impossible to see anything from outside. Jim reached forward and his hand went though the green see-though wall, and he moved his fingers to test the safety of passing though. Good. Pulling the rest of his body though, but was held back as Silver's mechanical hand reached though and grabbed hold of his shoulder. The pirate pulled himself though, and the other's followed close behind... each one failing to hear the quiet alarm go off.

"Wait for me! Wait for me!" someone shouted, but was completely ignored as they all stopped at the edge of a small overhang. Jim stared, his mind overwhelmed, and his eyes scanning the never ending heaps of treasure, unable to take it all in at once. The other pirates surged forward, filling their hands with gold and fighting to gain as much as possible.

Somewhere amongst the loot, someone shouted, "We are going to need a bigger boat!"

"This is all seeming very familiar..." BEN murmured. "But I can't remember why."

While they were distracted, Jim's eyes followed the awestruck cyborg as he walked off in his own direction, standing in the only thing that really mattered to him. The gold.

Turning away in disgust, Jim looked across the loot to a ship that sat upright. His mind soared. This was his chance! If he could get that ship going, he could free Delbert and Amelia while the others were distracted, and still have enough gold to re-build his mother's inn. "BEN, come on." he whispered, "We're getting out of here, and we're not leaving empty-handed."

"But-but Jimmy! Jimmy!" BEN protested, following close behind. "Do you know what's strange?" the robot muttered as they approached the old ship. Jim jumped aboard and leaned over to help BEN. "I can't tell you how frustrating this is, Jimmy... 'cause there's something just- it's _nagging_ at the back of my mind." He yelped in surprise as he tumbled onboard.

Jim looked past him, gaping. "Captain Flint?"

"In the flesh!" BEN sounded horrified, "Well, s-sort of, except for skin, organs, or anything that-that-that resembles flesh... That's not there." Jim approached the skeleton and studied it as BEN continued rambling. "And yet it's so odd, you know? I mean, I remember there was something horrible Flint didn't want anyone else to know, but I-I just can't remember what it was." Spotting something grasped in the skeleton's fingers, Jim thrust them apart and peered at the item closely. BEN turned away, "Oh a mind is a terrible thing to lose!" he sobbed, standing in the perfect position for Jim to realize where the item belonged.

"BEN, I think I just found your mind!" he grabbed the robot's head. "Hold still."

"Aah! Jimmy, your hands are very, very cold back there, and- whoa!" The piece sucked into place, and BEN's eyes turned from green to blue. "Hello," the robot said suddenly, "You know, uh, Jimmy, I was just thinking... I was just think-" it dawned on him, "It's all flooding back! All my memories! Right up until Flint pulled my memory circuits so I could never tell anybody about his booby trap!"

Just as the words left his mouth, a spark blew, and one of the laser beams shook. "Speaking of which..." BEN cried, "Flint wanted to make sure that nobody could ever steal his treasure, so he rigged this whole planet to blow higher than a Kalepsian kite!" The beam crashed into the treasure, splitting the ground. The pirates in its path ran for their lives, screaming and crying out.

BEN grabbed Jim's arm and shook it franticly. "Run, Jimmy! Run for your life!"

"You go back and help the captain and Doc!" Jim shouted, diving under the ship's control panel, unwilling to give up yet. "If I'm not there in five minutes, leave without me."

The robot grasped Jim's feet and pulled in protest, "I'm not leaving my buddy Jimmy..." Jim glared warningly. "Unless he looks at me like that... bye Jim!" BEN took off, leaving Jim to work alone. He struggled with wires and switches, determined to make the ship work. Finally it did, the engine sparked and burst to life, pushing the ship forward.

"Yes, Morph!" Jim hollered in triumph, "We are so out of here!"

"Ah, Jimbo!"

Releasing one hand from the wheel, Jim spun around, almost too shocked to say anything. Silver stood before him, in the ship. Jim didn't know what to do as the pirate advanced toward him.

"Aren't you the seventh wonder of the universe?" he said scornfully.

Spotting a sword wedged in the gold, Jim seized the handle and pointed the weapon at the cyborg, stopping him dead in his tracks. "Get back!" he warned.

But at that moment, when Silver looked at him, all he felt was... _fear_. "I like you, lad," the pirate almost whispered, "but I've come too far to let you stand between me and me treasure." Jim backed against the wheel, and although he held the weapon, he knew he'd lose. And his heart drummed so hard and fast that he was sure Silver could hear it.

A laser connected with the straying ship, and it lurched sideways, throwing the two enemy's off faster then they knew what was happening. Jim heard a screech, but he didn't know if it had been Silver, or him. He was thrown over the edge, and before he could see anything around him, he hit hard stone. His fingers reached desperately and his boots slipped helplessly as he slid off the edge. Managing to flip over and throw himself forward, Jim reached for anything he could hold onto as he collided with another, steeper wall. His fingers caught a small overhang, and he struggled to pull himself up, finding it completely useless. His fingers turned a purple blue, and his hands started to feel numb.

But suddenly, Silver was reaching toward him. "Reach for me now!" the cyborg shouted, "Reach!"

Because of all that Silver had put him through, Jim knew it wasn't ideal to accept his help, but he had no choice. But somewhere deep inside his soul, Jim knew Silver had always cared about him. And so, Jim thrust forward one hand, but could not reach. "I-I can't!" he panicked just as the block slid inwards, and he fell further down. He cried in despair, his fingers nearly bursting with the effort of holding him up. But just as he felt his hold slipping, Silver was there, smothering his one hand in his own large one. The cyborg swung him up to safety, and Jim had just a small smile for his rescuer. The two survivors watched as the ship Jim had worked to go exploded upon impact with a beam, and they covered their heads to shield themselves from the raining loot. Then, racing side by side, they leaped back on the other side of the portal.

"Silver, you gave up the-?"

"Just a lifelong obsession, Jim," Silver interrupted, "I'll get over it."

Jim could only stare as the RLS Legacy descended from the sky. This could only be luck if they make it out alive. "Aloha, Jimmy!" BEN shouted from deck, "Hurry, people! We got exactly two minutes and thirty four seconds till planet's destruction!" Jim and Silver exchanged horrified looks before jumping aboard. Jim was still hauling the pirate onboard when they took off, but they managed.

"Captain," Silver took off his hat as he climbed the stairs, "you dropped from the heavens in the nick of-"

"Save your claptrap for the judge, Silver," Amelia growled. Silver rubbed his chin looking rather nervous, unable to reply.

When a chunk of rock took off the top sail, a large piece of wood fell on one of the energy circuits, cutting off the signal. Jim could feel the ship slow. "Missile tail demobilized, captain!" BEN announced. "Thrusters at only thirty percent of capacity."

Delbert looked at Amelia. "Thirty percent? That means we're- We'll never clear the planet's explosion in time."

Racing to edge of the ship, Jim looked back at the portal, then to the small broken engine. "We gotta turn around." he said, jumping toward the engine.

"What?" Amelia followed to the edge of the controls.

"There's a portal back there!" Jim explained quickly, pointing. "It can get us out of here!"

"Pardon me, Jim, but didn't that portal open onto a RAGING INFERNO!?" Delbert cried.

"Yes," Jim muttered, pulling a piece of wood from the side of the ship. "But I'm gonna change that. I'm gonna open a _different door_."

Delbert began to object, but Silver cut him off. "Listen to the boy!" he demanded, reaching Jim's side.

"One minute, twenty nine seconds till planet's destruction!" BEN shouted.

"What do you need, Jim?"

Jim had no time to look at Silver as he fumbled with a small rope. "Just, some way to attach this."

"Alright," the cyborg switched his hand to a welder, "Stand back!" And just like that, it was ready, and the two lifted it onto the edge of the ship in preparation.

"Ok," Jim jumped onto his invention, positioning himself, "no matter what happens," he looked at Silver, "keep the ship heading straight for that portal."

"Fifty eight seconds!"

The look on Silver's face told Jim two words: _Come back_. Holding his breath, Jim stepped on the throttle, and took off, unable to promise anything. Trusting his every skill, Jim twisted and turned the board away and around jutting out stones as the whole planet crumbled.

* * *

Below deck, Destiny stood near the others. Her wrists were tied to a hoop on the wall, next to Lexi. Dolton and the rest were strung to a pole. She could hear chaos above, and for the first time... she wanted to make it. For the first time since becoming a pirate, she wanted to _live_. She hadn't fought when Amelia had tied her up. Why fight? She knew it would amount to nothing. Still, she wanted secretly, to escape. When and how were two entirely different questions.

* * *

The engine stalled. "No! No!" he lost speed, and started down. Down toward the only thing awaiting anyone down there. Death. Jim stepped repeatedly on the throttle, panicking. Hopeless, he looked around at the metal walls, and twisting, he scraped the engine against the wall. It sparked to life, shooting him upwards. He exploded out, and past the ship just as he heard the wheezing of an explosion. And reaching... his finger plucked the moon shaped symbol.

* * *

**IMPORTANT**** AUTHORS NOTE: **

**Hello everyone. Okay, so I figured it's about time I tell you a small outline of my plans. I haven't quite finished this story yet, but... I've planed to write a second story to continue this one. I haven't completely decided what I'm going to call it, but I'm hoping it'll turn out, and that you guys won't stop reading. You're support and reviews means the world to me!**

**So my question today is: Do you guys like second person writing (Her, she), which is what I've written this story in; or would you guys like to see me write the second story in first person (Me, I)? **


	24. Goodbye

**Chapter 24: Goodbye**

They burst through the portal, and into the calm Etherium. Jim swung his board around, cheering and shouting excitedly as the portal exploded behind them. They had made it.

"You done it, Jimmy! You done it, boy!" Silver praised him, causing Jim's heart to shiver before warming. Flying over the ship, he high-fived the old cyborg, too excited to let the past separate them in the moment. "Didn't I say the lad had greatness in him?!" Even from below deck, Jim could hear the other pirates cheering. Just their happiness brought his mind to the full group. And that included Destiny. Where was she? Had Amelia put her with the others? He knew it was ideal to, because she was part of the crew, but Jim wasn't convinced that she was really one of them. Not Lexi either.

Scooping low, he leaped off his makeshift invention and dropped aboard the RLS Legacy, where he was immediately smothered by Morph who seemed quite impressed, or just excited as usual.

"Unorthodox, but ludicrously effective," Amelia commented as she and the doctor approached him. For some reason, he wasn't really surprised to see them together. Two completely different personalities... but he'd heard opposite attracts. "I'd be proud to recommend you to the Interstellar Academy. They could use a man like you." Just past the captain, Jim sighted Silver watching, a large smile lighting up his proud face.

"Just wait until your mother hears about this!" Delbert exclaimed enthusiastically, "Of course, we may downplay the life threatening parts." Jim smiled and nodded in agreement, quite exhausted.

A cool metal hand patted Jim's sleeve, and he turned to BEN. "Jimmy," the robot said, "that was... UNFORGETTABLE! I know you don't like touching, but get ready for a hug big guy, 'cause I'm gonna hug ya!" BEN through his arms around Jim and squeezed, and much to his surprise, the teen returned the gesture, swinging him around. "Hey, you hugged me back. Oh I promised myself I wouldn't cry," he sobbed, wiping his eye and giving Jim another hug. "Does anyone have a tissue?" Over BEN's head, Jim looked to where Silver had stood only moments before, but he was gone.

* * *

Lifting her foot to Lexi, Destiny waited while her friend reached into her boot and retrieved her dagger. "Are you sure this is okay," Lexi whispered, careful not to alert the others in the dark room. Everyone was muttering amongst each other in the darkness. Some complaining, and others joyful. But none of them noticed the two girls working out their escape on the opposite side of the room where Amelia had placed them separate from the men.

"Yes, I'm sure," Destiny muttered. "Look, if we don't do this, we'll spend our lives in prison. Is that what you want?"

Lexi shifted in the dark, slitting the ropes around her wrists, then moving to Destiny. "No, I don't," she agreed. "But maybe we deserve it."

The rope fell loose around Destiny's wrists, and she reached out, searching for her friends hand. When she was holding it, she murmured, "No, we do not deserve it. We never killed or severely harmed anyone. We committed no crime."

"But we are pirates," Lexi whispered.

"Not all pirates are bad," Destiny reasoned. "Besides, I could go up to some man and protest against his religion. Should he go to jail for it?"

"...No."

"Then why should we go to jail because of who we are?"

Lexi's fingers tightened around Destiny's. "We shouldn't, you're right. And... I don't want to be a pirate anymore anyway. Do you?"

Silence followed her words between the two girls, but the others continued to talk, ignoring them in the darkness. At last, Destiny answered. "I don't think I ever really was, Lexi." Holding tight to her best friend, she led the way along the wall soundlessly.

* * *

When Jim arrived at the longboat hangers, Silver was untying a boat. "Morphy, we gotta make tracks..." he was muttering to his pet who floated clueless next to him.

Jim leaned against the wall, "You never quit, do you?"

Silver twisted around, "Ah, Jimbo! I was merely checking to make sure that our last longboat was safe, and secure."

Rubbing his hand across his chin, and with little hesitation, Jim fixed the knot Silver had just re-tied, "That should hold it." he commented, standing up. Jim knew the past could never be changed, but perhaps... retaliated... in a sense. Although Silver had put him through the worst, and Jim would never forget it, he didn't really want to hate him forever. Wouldn't that just make things worse? He had never gotten the chance to make up with his father, so he knew what it felt to never know... to always have that feeling of abandonment... resentment. Hate. He didn't want yet another burden to add to his back.

The cyborg stood up, chuckling, "I taught you too well."

Jim tilted his head, grinning. Silver looked around, "Now, if you don't mind, we'd just as soon avoid prison. Little Morphy here, he's a free spirit!" the cyborg locked his fingers around the shape shifter to look like a cage, "Bein' in a cage... it would break his heart."

Watching Silver, Jim caught on quickly. The Cyborg wanted out. He wanted _freedom_. To escape the RLS Legacy, to escape the noose.

At that moment, time stood still, and a realization occurred. Jim's angry and drained heart just couldn't take anymore. His father had left him so empty, so tired of constant resentment. By leaving when his son was eight, Jim's father had snatched his guidance away, and left his heart in the wilderness. But despite Jim's stolen light, his heart was not lost. Not yet. And as he stood before the man that had taken advantage of him and his heart, the man that had been so blinded by his lust for money that he was willing to hurt anyone for it... he couldn't hate him. Not anymore.

Suddenly the stubborn teen's mind retaliated so many good things. Silver teaching him how to really see work for what it was... an opportunity. Telling him this could be done better, and that was awful! Showing Jim that he was still only a boy, still needing guidance, and being the noble, fearless man Jim had never seen his father be. The man _he_ someday wanted to be.

Jim turned and opened the door to release the longboat, and leaned down to un-tie the knot he'd just re-tied. Silver inhaled deeply, and smiled. "What say you ship out with us, lad?" the cyborg suggested. Morph flew over Jim's head, mimicking his master and transforming into a sailors hat to settle on the teen's head. "You and me," Silver went on, hand on Jim's shoulder. "Hawkins and Silver! Full of ourselves and no ties to anyone!"

Removing the hat from his head, Jim tickled the little morph. "You know, when I got on this boat, I would have taken you up on that offer in a _second_... but, uh. I met this old cyborg, and he taught me that I could chart my own course." He paused, smiling to himself. "That's what I'm gonna do."

"And what do you see, of that pal of yours? Silver asked.

"A future," Jim answered, looking up at the pirate, unable to keep from smiling.

"Look at ya," the cyborg said, "glowin' like a solar fire... You're sometin' special, Jim," his eyes creased, and Jim had no way of stopping the tears from forming in his eyes. "You're gonna rattle the stars you are!"

He'd never expected to feel so strongly about someone who'd cared so little about him at first, Jim realized; but now he'd been proved wrong. '_You're gonna rattle the stars you are!'_ The words rang in Jim's ears over and over. When the Cyborg opened his large arms to Jim, he stepped into them, and embraced. His face creased as he hugged Silver tightly. When they broke apart, Jim reached up to wipe away a stray tear, and Silver turned around.

"Got a bit of grease in this cyborg eye of mine," he muttered, his voice cracking.

Next to Jim, Morph broke out into a wail, sloshing into his palms. "Oh, hey, Morph. I'll see you around, okay?" he said, looking at the puddle in his hands.

"See ya around," the puddle mimicked, flying up and licking Jim's forehead sadly, before returning to Silver.

"Morph," the cyborg looked Morph in the eyes, "I got a job for ya." The blob pointed to himself in question. "I need you to keep an eye on this here, pup. Will ya do me that little favour?" Jim realized what was happening, and he couldn't hide his surprise as Morph saluted Silver and raced to his side, chirping excitedly and molding to his face.

Suddenly the door creaked open, and the two turned in concern, expecting to see captain Amelia.. but it wasn't. Lexi stepped inside the room, and behind her, Destiny, who closed the door behind her, "You're... leaving?" Lexi asked the cyborg.

Jim wasn't sure if they had escaped their holds, or if they simply hadn't been caught. But his guess was that they had snuck up here. However it happened, he didn't mind. What crime had they committed? Lexi hadn't done a single think to harm anyone that Jim was aware of... and Destiny had saved his life.

Silver turned to the girls, "I - well, yes lass." he murmured.

Lexi raised her head. "Then we're coming with you."

"If that's what you want," Silver smiled, "Then come along."

The small girl smiled happily, jumping into the skiff. She turned to Jim. "Bye, Jim," she murmured. "I wish you well."

"You too," Jim responded, awkwardly bending down over the boat to give her a quick hug, only because he felt it was appropriate. Lexi had been nothing but kind to him since he'd arrived. She had been the first person to befriend him, and her bubbly spirit had been a joy to have around. He'd miss her.

"Destiny?" Lexi looked at her friend, and Jim took the opportunity to study her. Her eyes were as bright as he remembered, and her hair just as lovely. But he knew not to say anything. He didn't want to say something that might make him look silly. "Aren't you coming?"

Destiny smiled gently at Lexi. "I don't think so," she murmured.

Lexi looked shocked, and a bit anxious. "But why? You said yourself we don't deserve to go to jail! If you don't come with us... you will go!" Silver looked just as confused, and Jim also noticed a look of sadness in his dark eye.

"Because," Destiny responded, looking straight at Jim as if challenging him. "I want to go to the Space Port."

"Why?" Lexi repeated.

Turning back to her friend, Destiny sighed. "There's someone I need to find. And I can't do that if I go with you."

"But you'll go straight to prison!"

"No I won't," she said, looking at Jim again, "Right?"

She was asking him to keep quiet. She didn't want the captain to know she was out. If Amelia found out, she would go to jail... but if Jim kept silent, she would escape. Although she had never been particularly nice to him, Jim knew he'd have to help her. He owed her at least that much. He nodded, and she turned back to her friend and mentor.

* * *

Every bit of her heart seemed to be shattering, but she put on her bravest face. She couldn't let them know it tore her heart, couldn't let them see her falling apart.

"Destiny..." Silver murmured, "I hope you are making the right choice, lass. You would be safe with us."

She smiled sadly. "I know," she lied. "But this is important to me." Lexi reached up, eyes full of tears and cheeks streaked. Destiny bent down and held her hand. "Don't cry, please," she whispered. "Be strong." Lexi nodded, and Silver stood up to embrace his apprentice. Not letting Lexi's hand go, Destiny hugged Silver tightly, never wanting to pull away. He had been so good to her. And now she had to let him go. When they did separate, Sliver turned to Jim. Destiny knew he was trying to hid his tears. As he lowered the boat, Lexi's fingers slipped from her hand, and she suppressed a sob. She was loosing her best friend... again.

* * *

"Oh, and one more thing," Silver added, tossing some golden jewels to Jim who caught them with both hands, "This is for your dear mother! To rebuild that inn of hers."

Jim nodded sincerely, and Silver nodded back. Man to man. "Stay out of trouble, you old scalawag."

"Why, Jimbo, lad!" Silver exclaimed, as the ropes released the longboat, "When have I ever done otherwise?" Waving his hat and raising his and Lexi's hand in farewell, the cyborg revved the engine and sped away, disappearing into the sky.

Jim turned to Destiny who was still watching the sky. When she turned back to him, she nodded, and left. Jim didn't know where she went, but he knew he'd see her at the Space Port.

* * *

**Any guesses for the end of my first book (which is approaching rapidly)? What do you think will happen to Destiny? Do you think Lexi and Silver will return in my sequel to "Call of Heaven"? **


	25. Left Behind

**Chapter 25: Left Behind**

When the ship had docked, Jim disappeared to the bunks to gather his things. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw Destiny standing above his things, and he clutched his heart. Glancing around to make sure there was no one around to spot the "stole-away", Jim whispered, "Geez, don't scare a person like that!"

Was that a smile that appeared on her face? "So do you have a plan?" she hissed.

"I was supposed to have a plan?"

Her eyes blazed and she posed to come at him before he raised his hands and chuckled, "I'm kidding! Whoa..." _I really don't have much of a plan, but this is fun._

She kneeled to help him toss his few belongings into his sack. "So what is it?"

Jim hesitated, pushing a shirt into his bag. "Well the captain has Delbert collecting his things, and BEN's helping him-"

"What does that have to do with my escape?" Destiny interrupted impatiently.

Sighing, Jim muttered, "I was getting there. Just let me finish." We're all girls impatient? Lexi had always been. He felt bad for Destiny. She had lost her friend, and now she was sneaking away like a criminal. It wasn't fair. But then again, when was anything ever really fair? "BEN is helping the doc, and the captain left to get some cops to arrest the crew. So if we hurry, we can get you out of here before anyone gets back."

Destiny nodded, standing up. Closing his sack, Jim got to his feet as well. "Look..." he said, pausing. Why was it always so hard to thank someone?! "Thanks for- helping me with-"

He was shocked to see a real smile graze her lips. It seemed to light up her entire complexion, and Jim knew this was the _real_ Destiny. The one he had never met. But the smile faded just as fast. "Sure," she whispered, raising an eyebrow. "I'd like to think you'd do the same for me." Before Jim could respond, she was racing up the stairs ahead of him. Follow was all he could do.

Nervous as ever that they'd be caught, Jim was more cautious then even Destiny. He snuck out behind her and followed her off the plank and onto the ground. People crowded around, but no one suspected them of anything. Destiny stopped at the end of the plank. Jim would have thought she'd want to get further away from the ship so she wouldn't get caught. But there she stood, gazing at all the people.

"Destiny," he tapped her shoulder. "Don't you want to get out of here?"

She looked back at him. "Yes, but I can run if anyone comes now." A sad look crossed her face as she looked past him to the RLS Legacy. "I may never sail again."

"Why?" Jim glanced back at the ship.

"Because I have no one to take me." Her eyes were full of loneliness when she looked at Jim. It struck him. She really had..._ no one_. Sliver and Lexi were gone. He had no idea what she was going through, but he knew it was awful. Here she was, a fourteen year old girl, left to take care of herself. Anything could happen to her. Yet, this was what she wanted.

"Oh... Destiny, I'm- I-"

She shook her head. "Please, don't." Jim looked over her shoulder in confusion at the strangely familiar figure that was approaching them.

And Destiny... turned.

* * *

Every piece of her shattered. Her entire soul melted and bled into her heart. Tears instantly exploded from her large, beautiful eyes... because there, walking towards her, eyes wet and bloodshot, stood the boy that had captured so much of her torn heart... _Jay_. She knew it was him by the way he walked, quickly and nimbly towards her, his long legs shortening the distance between them with each stride. His lovely blonde curls bounced with the movement, and his longing filled smile froze her eyes to his. She raced to him, nearly knocking him over as she threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her back tightly as her tears soaked the shoulder of his brown "medieval" looking leather jacket.

"I knew I'd see you again!" she cried, holding him tighter. He said nothing, but his hand stroking her hair explained it all.

She had found Jay. Now she only had one person left that really mattered to find. If he was still alive. Her brother. But now, all that mattered,

was she was _not alone_.

...And somewhere in the far distance, she was sure she heard Zera's screech of triumph. The dragon was not far, and Destiny would go to her. With Jay.

* * *

Jim stood in silence as Destiny ran to the strange boy. He had no idea who he was, but she seemed to know him, and really... that was all that mattered, right? Morph cooed at his side, making himself known, and almost sharing Jim's feelings. As he looked closer at the boy, it dawned on him. That was the boy he had seen at the Ship Repair. The boy who had stared at Silver. Dolton had held Jim back, and in that time, the boy had disappeared. That. was. him. And then Jim noticed, that behind the boy, stood four men. Men that looked to be wearing armor... the kind of armor you'd expect to see someone wearing in an old medieval movie.

But just then, Jim caught sight of a familiar feminine figure weaving about the crowd. He smiled as he pushed past a few people to her; and placing his hand on her shoulder, she looked toward him and they embraced. He stood back after a moment, admiring his mother's beauty he had never really noticed before. Her lovely brown hair, hardly even showing any signs of greying, and her dull blue eyes. His eyes. Her smile was broader then he had ever remembered seeing it, and he couldn't wait to tell her of his adventures, and give her the gold to rebuild her lost inn.

While he had been standing with his mother, Amelia had returned with the police, and was already watching them haul her prisoners away. As they were marched off the ship in handcuffs, each had a dirty face to offer as they passed by Jim and his mother. But there was none worse than that of Dolton. His shaggy red hair clung to the sides of his skull, and his eyes were dark and wrath-filled as he glared at Jim. They had never had a good relationship, but Dolton acted as though Jim was the devil, condemning him to die. And just as he walked past Jim, he hissed,

"This isn't over, Rat-Tail. Don't sleep too hard at night, or you might never wake!" His threat hung by Jim's ears even as he was led away and swallowed by the crowd behind the police.

"Jim! Sarah! Wait for us!" The doctor cried, racing down the plank toward them, with BEN stumbling behind. While Sarah greeted and hugged BEN and Delbert, Jim looked back to where Destiny was slipping away unnoticed, with the strange boy. She looked back over her shoulder at him, and her eyes told everything. _'Thank you, Jim. For all you have done for me. Good luck, and goodbye.'_

And for some reason, Jim had the feeling, that by leaving her behind, he wasn't just leaving behind a girl. He was leaving behind... a _destiny_.

..._To be continued..._

_~The End~_

**Rat-Tail (c) sultal**

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: **

**My dearest faithful readers - This brings a close to "****_Call Of Heaven_****". I hope you all enjoyed it :) But just as I promised, there is a second book. So please don't stop here! I still need you guys! And please take a quick glance at the credits, there important.**

**-The link and title of my second book can be located at the end of the credits.- **

Credits and Inspirations - Treasure Planet

People: -Thank you all so much for your frequent encouragement and help with this story. I never could have done it without you guys!-

_'Merpme'_, _'sultal'_, _'Silverfox289s'_, _'walleye'_, _'Bubble-Gum1lol'_, _'Dancer who loves Westerns'_, _'Akira Darkness'_,_ 'AfriKat'_, _'crystallica81'_ and _'JadetheJaguar (Guest)' _and of course for all the rest of you that read through my story and kept it up 'till the end!

-'smileyjanuaryginger' - My talented and wonderful big sister

-Drake - My sweet energetic little brother

-And my parents of course, for always encouraging me to write

(So sorry if I spelt anything wrong in your users!)

Books:

1) Pewter Angels (series) - Henry K. Ripplinger

2) Heaven (series) - VC. Andrews

Songs:

1) A Thousand Years - Christina Perri (feat. Steve Kazee)

2) A Drop in the Ocean - Ron Pope

3) Down - Jason Walker

4) I'm Still Here - John Rzeznik

5) Heart Attack - Demi Lovato

6) Skin (Sarabeth) - Rascal Flatts

7) Stand - Rascal Flatts

8) Play it Again - Luke Bryin

**Sequel to 'Call of Heaven' (New book called 'Divergent Angel') link - ** s/11016434/1/Divergent-Angel


	26. Chapter 26 - Note

**PLEASE READ!**

**Hello everyone! I've noticed that there have been a few more follows and favourites for this story. Thank you! - it means a lot to me. **

**I've been considering putting the sequel for this book up for adoption. If there's any interest, let me know. **

**So, I just thought, if you guys are interesting in reading the book I'm currently working on, that I'd offer that to you. It's called "playing with fire". I've posted it on Fictionpress, because it's not a Fanfiction. This book is completely my own creation, so it didn't work for this site. However, I have readers from this site reading it, so I'd like to welcome you as well :) But because Fictionpress and Fanfiction are two different sites, if you choose to read my book and review (which I'd love!), you'd just be posting as guests. But' I'd communicate with you though Fanfiction. Make sense?**

**Anyway, just thought I'd put that out there. Here's the search info, summery, and a little teaser. I'd love to hear you feedback on my writing!**

**Search info: **Look up "Fictionpress", and in authors, search "HeartOfGold7" (It's set up just like Fanfiction, so there shouldn't be a problem)

**Summery**: My heart thundered in my chest like a band of wild stallions as my lips formed the words and they slid out with the sound of my voice. I knew I should have regretted them... but I didn't. This was forbidden. I had fallen to the dark side. Yet, all my mind whispered was, "shhh, hush, don't tell."

**Teaser**:

Stumped, we both stared at each other for a few minutes. I went thought my options and came up completely blank. At least blank with anything good.

It was around seven already. We needed to find a way to get to Kiera's place soon. Staying out late in a city with nowhere to go probably wasn't a good idea. Just as the thought crossed my mind, two men in baggy sweatshirts sauntered up to us. They both wore their hoods up, making it hard to see their faces, but I could tell one of them had a fair amount of whiskers along his round face.

Kiera shuffled closer to me.

"Hey, how's it going girls?" Whiskers asked, stopping a few feet away from us with his buddy on his heels.

"Just ignore them," Kiera hissed in my ear.

Whiskers grinned. "Never seen you two around here before. Having trouble?" he guessed, motioning to Kiera's car.

"We're fine," I replied, embarrassed by the obvious nervousness in my voice.

His grin seemed to get even cockier. "Need a ride home?"

_No! Leave us alone! I should run, scream... _I panicked, going through all the possible moves I could use if I had to. "No," I blurted.

"Aww, come one darling," he stepped closer, and Kiera and I stepped back in unison. "We couldn't leave the two of you out here alone. Do you have a ride?"

There was no way around. We could bolt, but they would catch us, guaranteed. Or me at least. Kiera could probably outrun them. I gripped my purse, readying myself to use it as defence. My eyes sliced over them, and caught sight of a shiny black Mustang. My heart pounded as I saw someone step out. Whoever it was looked tall, and although I couldn't see them very well from this distance, he looked fairly young from his stance and shape.

"Uh, yeah we have a ride," I stuttered, pointing to the Mustang's owner. "There."

Kiera gave me a look that screamed, _what are you doing?_ Whiskers and his friend looked in the direction I'd pointed. "Who's he?"

"My boyfriend," I stated, proud of how confident I sounded. Now I just needed them to buy it.

Unfortunately, it wasn't going to be so easy. "Really? Why's he over there then, instead of here with you?"

I grappled for an explanation. "He just doesn't know we're on this side." My whole body tightened and my stomach flipped as I cleared my throat and raised my voice, "Hey babe! Over here!" I called, thankful my panic attack was still tucked inside for the moment.

The Mustang driver turned toward us, interested in my call, and I froze to the spot. Before I had time to smack myself, relief flooded my mind. I might be able to pull this off. But as he approached us, my hopes wavered and took a turn for the worst. He wouldn't play along, because to him, everything was a joke. And this would just be another reason for him to laugh in my face.

**I'd love to hear what you guys think! So if this interests you, please check it out! Thnx :)**

**~HeartOfGold7**


End file.
